Kyo’s New Obsession
by Have Socks. Will Travel
Summary: When Momiji finds Kyo in the electronic store looking for a teapot he shows him something that will do away with boring weeks forever. Look what it turned into!
1. Chapter 1

Kyo's New Obsession

A/N My sister, our friend Stickers (not her real name) and I were at the beach. We were hot, bored, hungry, and had sand all over. Plus mosquitoes, but that's beside the point. This came out of us passing a flashlight, to much Fruits Basket in the car, and near midnight _camping _hallucinations. Here we go.

It was a near peaceful Friday afternoon at Shigure's house when suddenly Momiji burst through the door.

"Does someone want to come want to come shopping with me?!" He yelled.

"Oh, Momiji!" Said Tohru, "I would love to but I have to do something! I'm sure Shigure would love to too, but he's out somewhere. Kyo is gone too. I think he went to the dojo."

"That's too bad." Momiji said.

Momiji then promptly went to the electronic store. To his surprise he found Kyo there.

"What are you doing here?" Momiji squealed.

"Shishou sent me to buy something."

"Oh! What?!"

"A teapot. Shishou wants an electronic teapot. Like an electric coffee maker only for tea. I can' see any here though."

Momiji, not listening, squealed suddenly! "Oh look! It's Sims! Yeah! I've been wanting this for a while! YAY!!

"What is Sims?" Kyo asked stupidly.

"It's a really fun game silly! Said Momiji, "You should try playing it!

"Okay… I'll try it. I need something to do anyway." Kyo said.

Kyo and Momiji both bought Sims Pets II. As soon as he got home he downloaded Sims onto his computer.

Out of habit Kyo procrastinated playing the game for a good week. Since he didn't know how to play it, he wouldn't play it. Ha-ha on you little computer! You aren't gonna get used by Kyo this week!! (Sorry for the randomness!! I just ate like half a thing of frozen orange juice!! He he!)

After a very boring day at school, with no homework and he didn't have to go to the Dojo, Kyo decided to play the game that he had bought, loaded onto his computer, and forgotten almost a week ago.

So without reading the instruction manual… (Who does? Raise your hand!! raises hand and looks around no one?) …he began.

Kyo was started off with a family that was a grand four people. It was four people to many, in Kyo's humble opinion. And he didn't like it. It was boring and they had no money. He worked hard to make their lives easy but it was tiring work. Especially when Emily fell asleep in the road and almost got hit by a taxi. (A/N: My friend's Sim actually did this… and her name was Emily…)

Down stairs Kyo heard the door open am Momiji yell out that he was here to see Tohru. Kyo had to fight back the urge not to call out to the happy boy downstairs, who would ultmatlity maki Kyo's game playing experience more enjoyable.

'_I will not ask for help, I will not ask for help, I will figure this out on my own. That rabbit can't help me. I can figure this out by myself.'_

When Emily fell asleep while making macaroni and cheese, almost burning the house down, and no one came to help because they were taking a shower or washing the dishes in the sink in the bathroom, Kyo finally broke down his manly image and called Momiji up to help him. (A/N: my friend's Sims again. My Sims are very good. They are Fruits Basket characters!! All of them!)

Momiji came upstairs. He took one look at Kyo's poor, pitiful, struggling family and laughed. He laughed and laughed. And laughed. (Inside Joke… sorry.)

Kyo sat there and tapped his foot.

Momiji sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Oh Kyo! Why doesn't your family have a sink in the Kitchen?" Momiji asked.

"We couldn't afford it." Kyo answered biting his lip. He didn't see what was so wrong with having no money. Minus the fact that they didn't have a sink in the Kitchen, there was nothing wrong with his family…

Momiji snorted.

"And why don't you have a foundation?" Momiji asked, smiling.

"Couldn't afford it." Kyo said, frowning. There was that little fact too…

Momiji's shoulders shook and he smiled struggling not to laugh.

"And Kyo… Why…why don't you have a roof?" Momiji asked, holding back a laugh.

Oh, and that miniscule fact. But there was a reasonable explination for all of this that Kyo wasn't afraid to share:

"I told you, you stinkin' rabbit! We couldn't afford it!! Look at how much money I have! Forty-five dollars! Do you think if I had the money to_ buy a roof, _I would_ have a roof?" _

By this time Momiji was rolling on the ground laughing.

Kyo, trying to bring understanding to the conversation, explained why his family had no money.

"Momiji, listen. Listen!" Kyo started. "The reason why I don't have any money is cuz of they dad's weird job. He is a psychic. Well he was. He got fired. But not cuz he did a bad job or anything. Just cuz… well they didn't think he was a psychic anymore so they sent him in for testing. When he got there I had to choose for him to eat blue licorice or red licorice. Obviously I chose red licorice cuz there's sompthin' wrong with blue licorice. You don't see blue licorice. I was afraid they were gonna poison him!!"

This was far from helpful, and when Kyo saw that he just made Momiji laugh harder, he stopped altogether, waiting for the rabbit to stop laughing.

After what seemed like ages Momiji stood up from his position on the floor and wiped his eyes. His eyes were swollen and red. His cheeks were ruddy from laughing so hard.

"Kyo," he asked. "Do you need some help?"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Duh. It's not like I have a choice. If you don't teach me then my Sims will die in their small house, consisting of six walls.

Momiji laughed and lead Kyo over to his computer.

Tohru, who was wondering what was taking Momiji so long came upstairs to ask what he was doing.

Tohru checked every room except Kyo's. Tohru knew Momiji would never go in there and Kyo would never allow him in there at all. After she searched all of the rooms and her search brought up two un-matching socks under her bed, but no Momiji, she decided to check in Kyo's room just to be sure.

What she saw when she opened the door was unbelievable. Momiji was leaning over Kyo's shoulder, pointing to something on a bright computer screen that Kyo never used. Kyo nodded at Momiji's instructions.

"Kyo," Momiji was saying. "All of this would have been much easier if you had just read the instruction manual." (A/N: That's why I do. self righteous nod)

Tohru coughed to announce her presence. Momiji's and Kyo's heads both turned at the same time. When they saw who it was, Momiji ran up to her and jumped up and down. Kyo just waved and continued playing.

Suddenly Momiji's eyes got wide and he squealed. He ran over to Kyo and shook his shoulder. Kyo turned around and looked at the rabbit. A look of frustration in his eyes.

"Kyo!! I just had the best idea! Why don't you create a family like the one you have right now. Not your dad. But like the family that you live with. One with Tohru and Shigure and Yuki and You. You and Yuki could be brothers with Shigure as your dad. You'd have to be cuz everyone has to have a parent. Oh! And I could be Tohru's dad! That would be kinda weird but I think that we should do that."

Kyo and Tohru had matching expressions. They both looked up at Momiji with swirling eyes; mouths open, in an altogether vacant expression on their face.

Kyo shook his head and looked at Momiji. "You can make new families?" Kyo asked. He was starting to wish that he had read the instruction manual.

Momiji nodded happily. "Yeah! It is a lot of fun! Oh! And here is something we could do to put a twist on things. We could have everyone put in their own interests and stuff. They could pretty much create a Sim version of themselves for you to play!" Momiji was hopping up and down by the time he was finished.

He looked at Tohru. "Would you like to make a person on Sims?" he asked. She blushed and nodded

Then Tohru looked at him in confusion. "What is 'Sims'?" she asked. Momiji trotted up to her and took her hand.

Momiji started explaining everything to her as they walked over to the computer. Being the gentleman that he was, Kyo gave his seat to Tohru. She sat down and listened. So did Kyo, and for once, listening paid off, he actually learned something.

By the time Momiji was finished explaining Sims to Tohru she was ready to create her character. Kyo, even though it was his game, was asked to gather up all of the other family members in his household.

Kyo, being much older and more mature than he used to be, managed to ask Yuki to meet him upstairs without grinding him into a bloody pulp. Next, he was off to find Shigure. Surprisingly Shigure was in his study, writing his newest novel, with a name that Kyo didn't bother to ask about.

Now that everyone was gathered upstairs in Kyo's room and Tohru was working on her character, Momiji explained once again, Sims. Kyo just watched as Tohru made her person. She was indecisive on how she wanted her hair. She kept toggling between two styles that looked exactly the same to Kyo.

Like with Tohru, everyone was excited to make a character, even if they weren't able to play it, seeing as how it belonged to Kyo.

While they each person was creating a person, the other people were ushered out of the room until the said person was done. As soon as Tohru was finished she and Kyo went down stairs to cook dinner.

It was a Saturday night and tomorrow was their only free day. Oh glorious Sunday. Kyo planned on doing nothing but spend time with Tohru and play his new game.

Soon everyone had finished creating their character. Kyo went up to create his character. While Momiji coached him on how create his character, Kyo listened and started to believe that this game was actually playable; _not_ a candidate for "throwing-against-the-wall-fun."

When he was about to create his character, he noticed that Shigure, who was much more computer savvy than Kyo, had managed to make a dog version of himself.

"_I guess that is why they call it 'Sims Pets." _Kyo thought. He continued on to make himself. He was irritated that they didn't have his hair style. But then again, they probably didn't have Yuki's hair either. He chose the hair that most closely resembled his own hair. When he finished his character he looked at the other Sims. He snickered when he saw that Yuki had the same hair as Shigure.

"_Serves him right," _Kyo thought. Then Kyo looked at Tohru's Sim. It was a good copy but no Sim could match Tohru's Beauty.

Kyo whacked himself for thinking that. _"Ew." _He thought. "_I am such a perv for thinking that. I told myself, I don't like her like THAT. It's sick. Nope. I'm not Shigure."_

Kyo clicked angrily on the screen. Suddenly a window popped up. He was in the process of creating a cat. A very skinny cat with a fat face and a bushy tail.

Kyo rolled his eyes, and he continued on to make himself as a cat. When he was done the cat no longer resmebled resembled a Q-Tip but a cheeto-puff kitty cat that he appropriately named Kyo.

Soon his family was complete. Momiji had been sitting quietly on Kyo's bed for the whole ordeal of Kyo struggling to make his Sim.

Kyo allowed Momiji to take care of the family tree. Kyo didn't think he was skilled enough for _that _difficult task yet. The family tree went just as planned. Momiji: Tohru's dad. Shigure: Yuki and Kyo's father. Kyo groaned inwardly at the thought of Kyo being his father. That was just to sick to think about.

When Momiji told Kyo about a cheat code for money, Kyo took it instantly. Kyo usually wasn't a cheater, but when he remembered Emily and her family, he couldn't help but use it to get money.

"_Plus," _Kyo thought. _"Now they'll be living the same lifestyle that we live right now." _He suddenly thought of the large bank account he had in his hands. _"I bet I could buy all of the Sims games..." _

Momiji explained the difficult task of setting up a house. Kyo was amazed at the complex business that was turning furniture. (I suck at this too!)

Kyo was feeling confident that he could do everything else relatively the same time that Momiji had to go home. Kyo thanked Momiji and he left. To be the happy, peppy Momiji that everyone knew at school, Momiji needed a good nights rest.

So Kyo, with a new family, more money than he could ever want, a superb house and two rowdy pets (plus the hamster that Kyo had bought for Yuki, grudgingly,) he set off to play the game with out even touvhing the instruction manual.

Little did he know how much he really needed to read that instruction manual to help his Sims, two in particular, survive.

A/N: I may just leave it like that. If you want to read more, review please. Off to eat more frozen orange juice!!


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like everyone is out to get Kyo's Sims…

A/N: after quite a few people asking me to write another chapter, I will finally do so. This is book 1 in Tale of Furuba (brought to you by killer sand, sun, salt and boring beach industries…) There is a second one called "Kyo's first win." If you liked this one then maybe you will like book. Then again maybe you won't. That was the reason that I didn't update this one… whoops. I have no idea what I am talking about now so I will start now.

Kyo wandered into his room, smiling, thinking about his family. His family was doing well. He had never felt happier. They were well fed and where doing well in school. Shigure had just published another book. He loaded up his computer and started up Sims. Yes, he loved his family. He could care less for his real one.

Yuki glared over the top of his book. That cat had been more happy than usual lately. And while that cat had been having a good week, Yuki's week had sucked. (Authoress leaves to chase dog around the living room; she had a puffy book from the book basket. sweaty, she returns, triumphant.) he needed something to take his mind off of things. And the cat was in such a good mood nothing would bother him.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The next day was much different. For one, Kyo actually invited Momiji to come over. That had never happened. Secondly, Yuki didn't have a student council meeting so he was able to come home with them. And thirdly, most surprisingly for Kyo, Kyo himself had been invited to hang out with a group of kids from the class the next day, Sunday, and had accepted.

When they got home, Momiji and Kyo disappeared upstairs. Kyo was complaining that there was something wrong with his Sim Tohru and he didn't know what to do about it. Momiji stayed for dinner. They hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong with Tohru. After dinner, Kyo and Momiji went to the electronic store. Kyo was very familiar with the electronic store; he had been searching the store very thoroughly for a teapot the fateful day he had run into Momiji. That's when it all began.

Kyo lead Momiji over to the whole isle that the store had. It was stocked to the brim with all of the new Sims expansion packs.

Kyo, who had never taken a gift from Shishou, finally accepted when Shishou offered to buy him some of the Sims expansion packs. That was an offer that Kyo couldn't turn down. Momiji had bribe money from his father. So, via their fathers, Kyo and Momiji bought _most _of the Sims expansion packs, with no regrets.

During Momiji and Kyo's outing, Kagura showed up. Due to the lack of Kyo there, she almost left. Tohru offered her some dinner, so she stayed. No one would say no to Tohru's cooking willingly. While they were talking, Tohru mentioned that Kyo was spending more and more time on the computer, Kagura asked why. When Tohru, couldn't explain Sims to her, Kagura rushed upstairs to Kyo's room to investigate.

Being in Kyo's room always calmed her down. She hadn't been in his room at Shigure's house so she was anxious to see it. It was a bit cleaner then she would have thought. His books were actually piled on his bookshelf, over his computer, albeit there were random papers sticking out of the stacks. His bed looked like it had been made in a hurry; just his blanket was pulled up, not the sheets underneath. (That bugs me… arrg!) His room was what you would classify as "Organized Clutter."

She went over to sit on his bed. Being in his room, there was nothing better in the whole world.

Or was there? She spotted his computer, the green light signifying it was on. She could look on his computer and learn more about him!

Kagura skipped over to his desk and sat down. She wiggled the mouse and waited for the computer wake up. Slowly a frozen scene filled the screen. Kagura had never seen or heard of Sims, so she was greatly startled when a great big house filled with little people, one whom she spotted straight away as being Kyo. The orange hair was a dead give away.

As she moved the mouse around the view changed. She suddenly realized she was looking at an exact replicate of Shigure's floor plan. (A/N: Kyo's gotten better!! He used to be afraid to make a family tree!! Now he is building houses!! A future career opportunity?! Possibly!!)

(I have never tried this and I don't know if I can on my Sims so I am sorry if this is a little hazy. I don't even know if you can do this…)

Kagura looked around Kyo's room for some sort of information about the strange phenomena that was Kyo's computer game. She glanced at the shelf above Kyo's computer and spotted a promising looking book.

She pulled it off the shelf careful to remember where it went. She didn't want Kyo to know that she was in his room. Then she would never be allowed in the house again. And she didn't want that. She flipped the small book over and read the title.

What she discovered was a goldmine for Kagura mischief: the instruction manual that Kyo never bothered reading. Kagura quickly read the instructions on how to make a character.

As she speedily created a character in the perfect likeness of herself, she thought it would be fun if she could move in with Kyo's family. Being very computer savvy, Kagura discovered a way to have her Sim-self move in with the boy of her dreams.

As soon as she was finished, she put Kyo's book back on his shelf in the correct place and skipped down the stairs. She waved goodbye to Tohru and skipped (even more) out the door. She was a very happy girl as she bounded home.

…………………………………………………………………………………

That night Kyo loaded all of his new expansion packs. He never knew that you could have so much for a computer. Or for one computer game, for that matter. It was maddening to know that there were still Sims Packs out there and he didn't have them.

He also never knew that Kagura had messed with his happy family while he was out shopping with the once annoying Momiji.

He wouldn't discover that fact for some time, in the hectic time that would become his life in the future. (A/N: In other words he had no idea what was gonna come his way!!! Mwa ha ha!)

…………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Kyo awoke bright and early. As he laid in bed he wondered what made him wake up so early. Then he sat up with a start, he had suddenly remembered. For the first time in his life, he was going to hang out with friends.

Friends. The word stuck in his head. He had friends. (A/N: of course Kyo has friends. He would be lonely boy with out them. _And_ the fact that I am the author(ess).)

He had never in his life thought that he would have friends. But there he was, going out to do something with them. And not with Tohru and her friends either. His own group of friends. (And I am taking creative liberty here and making up his friends names… You may recognize them…) Kaji Sokara and Tsujiai Habiki. They had invited Kyo to hang out with them on their own free will. True, they were going with some other friends too, but they had invited him too, Kyo thought about as he walked down the hall to take a shower.

Kyo was still steaming after his incredibly hot shower, as he walked into the Kitchen. To his surprise, Tohru was already up cooking him breakfast, humming a little tune to herself. He walked up to her and poked her in the back of the head. She stopped humming and looked up at him.

"You know, I could have done that." Kyo reached over into a cabinet and got himself a glass. He went over to faucet and filled the glass with water.

Tohru looked at him and smiled. "It's alright Kyo-kun. You know I like to cook. Plus, you're going out with friends today, right? I thought you would like breakfast before you left."

Kyo rolled his eyes and smiled. It was just like Tohru to think like that.

"I can cook too you know. You didn't have to get up at an insane hour on your only free day to cook me breakfast." He walked over to the table and sat down. "Plus, they aren't coming until 12. We're gonna go to lunch. Then 'probly gonna go to the arcade or sompthin'."

Kyo stood up and helped Tohru carry breakfast to the table. It was pancakes. Just like they had eaten so many times during the summer while everyone else was with Akito.

They ate in a comfortable silence. They enjoyed each other's company. There wasn't that uncomfortable silence that sometime loomed over two people when they had finished talking.

Breakfast was finished and Kyo offered to help Tohru do her homework. After assuring her that it was no problem and no he didn't mind, it would be easier to do their homework together, she finally agreed.

Kyo was still helping Tohru with her homework when his friends showed up. His own homework was finished and stashed in his backpack.

Kyo went to the door with a trotting Tohru at his heel. The open door revealed Tsujiai, standing patiently. Slightly farther back, Kaji was standing with Sana and Rei, two girls from his class that always hung out with Kaji and Tsujiai.

"Hey Kyo!" Tsujiai grinned. He was one of those happy people that everyone liked and no one could hate. He winked at Tohru. "Hello Honda-san. How are you doing? Kyo isn't being mean to you is he?"

Kyo groaned and lightly punched Tsujiai in the arm. "You're the only one I'm ever mean to. Hold on a minute, let me grab my wallet." Kyo mounted the stairs two at a time and they both heard his bedroom door open.

Tsujiai looked at Tohru and smiled. "It's nice to see you outside of school Honda-san. Would you like to meet those losers over there?" He motioned to his friends behind him.

Tohru nodded, shyly.

Tsujiai turned and yelled to the crowd behind him. "Yo!! Guys! Come over here. Someone wants to meet you."

The group made its way to the front porch and Tohru glanced at the people.

Tsujiai pointed to one of the girls. "This is Rei Kuno." The slight girl stepped forward and shook hands with Tohru. She was a short girl with short black hair. It was cropped to the nape of her neck and she had bangs. She dressed in the same style of clothes as Tohru. And she noticed.

"I love your skirt!! I want one just like it!" Rei gushed. She began to talk to Tohru about everything and anything.

Tsujiai laughed and grabbed her head and dragged her back by the top of her head.

"Before you go on a rampage, let me introduce everyone else." He motioned to the other girl by him. "This is Sana Tetsushi."

Sana Tetsushi looked pleasant enough. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a both a bright smile and a bright blue dress. She sported an uncanny resemblance to Kagura.

She waved at Tohru and said "Nice to meet you!"

Tsujiai jerked his head at the man who was standing next to him. "This is Kaji Sokara. He introduced us to Kyo. Poor Kyo got stuck sitting next to him in every class thanks to last names."

Kaji took his hands out of his shorts pockets and shook hands with Tohru. He was easily the tallest of the group. His brown hair was styled in the same style as Haru's: All over. He seemed to favor comfy casual, seeing as how he was wearing a button down shirt thrown over another shirt and flip-flops.

"And then there's me! Tsujiai Habiki." Tsujiai smiled and looked around. He was built along the same lines as Kyo, complete with the same tan and dress choice (ex: tee-shirts dominating his wardrobe.) the only thing different was that his hair was black and he had a slightly skinnier face.

Tohru automatically liked every one of these people. No, they weren't the most popular people in the school, they mostly kept to themselves, but they were nice people. Why Kyo chose them to be his friends was obvious, they were all like Tohru.

Kyo jumped the last five stairs and landed on his feet. He quickly pulled on his shoes. He rushed over to Tohru and his other friends.

"Sorry it took me so long. My wallet fell behind my computer desk. Must have fallen off when I put a book back on the shelf. (A/N: it was Kagura!)"

Kyo hopped off the porch and looked back at everyone. "Are we going or not?"

Everyone said they're goodbyes to Tohru. Kyo waved to Tohru over his shoulder as he walked up the hill. "Good luck studying! See you tonight!"

If he had looked back he would have seen a small, sad smile cross her face. She turned and walked into the house, shutting the door behind her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yuki woke at his usual late hour. It was 10 o'clock and Kyo hadn't left yet. Yuki didn't feel like dealing with Kyo. So he lazed around in his room until he left. He clicked on his radio and listened to the first station that played, to sleepy to find a 'cooler' station.

At twelve, Yuki finally hauled himself out of bed. He went down stairs, wished Tohru a very good morning and grabbed a piece of fruit from the fridge. He wasn't feeling very people-y at the moment so he went back upstairs.

Curiosity struck as he walked past Kyo's room. From inside there was a quiet strand of music drifting out into the hallway. Yuki opened the door to Kyo's room. Since the Cat wasn't there, he could afford to snoop.

Evidently Kyo had been playing Sims before he went to bed the night before and hadn't bothered to turn off his computer. Yuki sat down in front of Kyo's computer. Once, the instruction manual for Sims had been lying around the house. Out of boredom, Yuki had picked it up and read it. Ever since then he had been itching to try it. Yuki was feeling charitable at the moment, so he decided he would try to fix the problem with Tohru. The one Momiji had come over to help Kyo fix. They hadn't been able to.

Yuki got the knack of playing Sims down pat. Yuki may have had natural talent, but he didn't have experience. And that made all the difference.

Naturally, with out knowing it, Yuki wrecked everything. Really, he was trying to be helpful. He mostly concentrated on Tohru and no one else. That was his main mistake. He went on making their lives more and more challenging.

If he really wanted to fix Tohru's little problem, he was a few clicks away. All he had to do was click Tohru, click on her relationships button, and there it was. If you took a close look at Kyo's picture you would notice a small difference from the rest of the family. There was a small lightning bolt in the corner of his picture. Chemistry.

The answer to this problem: Sim Tohru liked Sim Kyo. He was her first true love. And Sim Kyo was treating her like a normal, sister Sim.

(Authoress is attacked by dog, killing her with kisses and whacking her with a Tigger stuffed animal that she somehow dug out of the toy bucket.)

Downstairs the real Tohru was a little sadder than usual. She, herself blamed it on the fact that she was worried for Kyo. Not because of his choice of friends. They where nice enough. It was just that there were _girls_ in the group. And you know what that means. If one of them accidentally bumped into Kyo, POOF. Kyo-cat in place of Kyo-kun.

There was another reason she was worried for Kyo and his group of friends. There were _girls_ in his group. Out going girls. And if you looked at it from a different angle, that was a problem for our shy Tohru. (If any of you didn't understand that… it means she has _competition…!)_

Yuki sighed, and gave up. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Tohru. Seeing as how he thought he had helped Kyo, he saved and went downstairs.

He arrived downstairs as Kyo walked up to the porch. He had gotten home later than he had realized. It was past his dinnertime and his stomach knew it.

Kyo was dropped off by Tsujiai and Rei. They were next-door-neighbors, so they would walk home together. Kaji's house was on the way to Kyo's house and had already been dropped off.

Tsujiai was decided he was too lazy to walk up the stairs, so Rei accompanied Kyo to the door. She punched his shoulder as his stomach let out a particularly loud rumble.

Kyo yelled goodbye to Tsujiai and said goodbye to Rei then opened the door. Or, as he continually pulled on the handle of the sliding door, _tried_ to open the door. It was locked. He dug in his pocket for his keys. Of course, he had forgotten them.

"Dang," Kyo muttered. "Forgot my keys."

He knocked on the door, just as Tohru was passing by.

She opened the door as Rei was teasing Kyo.

"Ky-ooooooo, forgot his key-o!!!!" she laughed as Kyo punched her lightly before he stepped into the house.

"See ya Rei!" Kyo waved and he shut the door.

"Thanks Tohru. I kinda forgot my key. Or as Rei calls it my 'key-o.' she likes makin' fun of my name…" Kyo scratched the back of his head.

Tohru smiled. "It's no problem." Kyo's tummy let out a loud complaining growl. She laughed and turned and headed for the kitchen. "Are you hungry? You got home later than you expected."

Kyo nodded. "I'll come into the kitchen in a minute. I gotta put my wallet up in my room.

Kyo came back down the stairs with out a glance at Sims. He wanted to talk to Tohru. He had a lot to tell her. He'd had a superb day.

Tohru had placed his food on the table. She sat down next to him and talked to him about his day. She learned all about Kaji, Tsujiai, Sana, and Rei. Especially Rei. It seemed like Rei had spent most of her time with Kyo. And Kyo didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to enjoy her company.

Kyo was finished with his dinner but he kept talking with Tohru. Soon Tohru noticed that his eyes were drooping, and she sent him up to bed. He got up with out a complaint, wished her a goodnight, and tromped up the stairs

As soon as his door closed upstairs, Tohru let out a sad sigh. It seemed that Kyo really liked Rei. A lot.

_"Why am I so sad about that though? I should be glad that Kyo is getting more friends. Even if they are girls. I should be glad. So why do I feel so-"_

Tohru's thoughts where interrupted by a yell from Kyo upstairs. Followed by a string of naughty words that could only mean one thing.

Kyo had found Yuki's handiwork.

And wasn't happy about it.

I thought I was gonna have a hard time making this longer but then I changed my plans on how it was gonna end so it ended up longer.

I actually liked this chapter. Sorry if you don't like the New Characters but I needed them to further the plot. We actually got to see Yuki and Kagura this chapter. And there was a little Kyo/Tohru fluff! I minuscule amount but fluff none the less. And we have a jealous Tohru! wiggles eyebrows

I really have no idea where I am gonna go from here. I have a vague idea but I need suggestions. I was gonna just have this be a one-shot but some people wanted another chapter. So… I need at least 5 more reviews from different people to continue. (there are four right now…) Ideas…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you are reading this it either means that you have posted 5 new reviews or you have posted more than 5 new reviews, either way!! Yay!! Good job! Keep it up!!

So, where we left off Tohru was jealous of our dear little Rei!! Oh hoo hoo!! What will happen? You can find out if you start reading… NOW!!! How 'bout… NOW!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Arisa looked around her classroom. It was lunch time and she was hungry. She had skipped breakfast so she was irritable also. As she ate she glanced around the room, taking in all of her class mates. Hana, sitting across from her, was slowly, but surely eating her way through a mound of Tohru's delicious home cooking. Yuki was quietly sipping up his noodles, his eyes darting back and forth between the window and his bowl. Arisa looked over to the window and saw what sparked Yuki's interest.

Machi was sitting outside in the sunlight. She was propped up on the window ledge. She had her customary frown on her face, but somehow it seemed like she was enjoying herself.

Arisa looked at Tohru. Her precious Tohru. She was looking down at her food, a goofy grin on her face. Tohru had been acting stranger than usual lately. Arisa had tried to ask her about it, but Tohru had just said that she was getting sick. Arisa knew Tohru well enough that she knew it wasn't true, but she also knew Tohru well enough that Tohru would tell her sooner or later.

Arisa finished her lunch and put down her bowl. She had come full circle of examining her usual lunch table and had noticed a missing person. Kyo.

"Where's Orangey?" Arisa asked without bothering to look around.

Tohru looked up and smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and said, "Kyo is sitting with some friends. They invited him to sit by them."

Tohru pointed over her shoulder at a group of people that were laughing in the corner. Arisa spotted the mop of orange hair instantly.

Suddenly a light bulb went of in Arisa's head.

"So _that's_ why I haven't seen Orangey in a while. I had noticed that he hadn't been sitting by us lately."

"I am sorry." Hana said looking up from her mound of rice.

Every one looked at her.

"But I am afraid I must have this last piece of chicken."

She reached into the box that held the lunch Tohru had made and she extracted the last chunk of chicken. She placed it in her mouth and smiled.

Arisa smiled too.

"Hey Hana, you wanna come with me to check-out orangy's new friends? I want to see what's so special about these people that would make him ditch us."

Hana and Arisa stood up from their chairs and made their way to Kyo's new table. It was the table in the corner closest to where Kyo usually sat.

When she reached Kyo, Arisa poked him in the back of his head. He turned around to see who the mysterious poker was. When he saw it was Arisa and Hana, he got a confused look on his face.

"Hi? What do you want?" Kyo asked, lost for words. If anyone, he wasn't expecting for Tohru's friends to come over and bother him.

Neither, it appeared, did the rest of his table.

Rei recovered first. "Um, Kyo-kun? I think that they want to talk to you."

Kyo turned all the way around in his chair to look at the girls that had come to his table.

Hana looked at the group sensing their waves. They were all good waves, almost all of them like Tohru's waves. She then looked at Kyo and said:

"Kyo, if you would, would you introduce us to your new acquaintances?"

Kyo looked at them with a strange look on his face.

"You two came all the way over here to meet _my friends?_ I thought you didn't give a crap about my other friends as long as I was nice to Tohru."

Arisa stared at him and said, "introductions Orangey, and make it snappy. Can't we just be curious?"

Kyo turned around and went around the table naming names.

"This girl right here is named Rei Kuno." The girl waved, smiling. "This is Sana Tetsushi," the girl widened her already wide smile for Hana and Arisa in greeting. "That weirdo over there is Tsujiai Habiki." He waved as he slurped up his noodles. "And that guy is Kaji Sokara. There are your introductions Yankee."

Arisa looked around at them then looked at Hana.

"Good wave report?" she asked.

"Very." Hana replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuki was at a student council meeting so Kyo and Tohru walked home alone. The whole walk home there was an uneasy silence in the air, smothering them. It was strange for that feeling to hover over them. Usually even if they weren't talking there was a comfortable feeling in the air. Today was one of those odd acceptations. Tohru was starting to cave in under all of the stress and weirdness in the air. So she started talking at random.

"So what did you talk about at lunch today?" she asked.

Kyo thought about it for a moment. Then he started.

"We talked about our birthdays, kinda weird I know, but we always talk about weird stuff like that. In fact yesterday Sana and Tsujiai got in an argument over what shape of garbage can was better. Which is weird, cuz Sana is usually quiet and easy going."

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. Who knew those people could be like that? And she thought she'd had weird conversations.

Kyo shook is hair out of his eyes and went on. "Anyway, we were talking about our birthdays. Mine is coming up and they thought it was weird that I wasn't gonna have a party. I never do…"

Tohru turned to look at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun has never had a birthday party?" she asked, very surprised.

"Nah. I didn't have any friends when I was younger so there really was no point."

Tohru's continence fell as Kyo talked. It was when he casually talked about his childhood and accidentally let small things like that slip that she realized that all the members of the Zodiac had a hard life.

Kyo looked over at the girl on his right. He jumped when he saw her face.

"What did I say? I'm sorry if I said something that hurt your feelings! I'm really sorry." Kyo's wide eyes watched her for her reaction.

"Kyo-kun, it wasn't anything you did. You didn't do anything. It's nothing. Nothing at all." Tohru gave him a watery smile.

Kyo wasn't convinced. But he veered from the topic at hand anyway.

"Yeah. Right. Anyway, they were all talking about this movie. _Phantom of the Opera. _We should check it out some time. They say that is maybe gonna be the school play. Rei wants to try out."

They fell into a silence. Kyo didn't like the silence. "_We always talk on the way home. I wonder what changed. Well besides me getting friends. That's weird, but still. How could that have any effect on Tohru? I mean she really seemed to like all of them I mean who couldn't like Sana, Tsujiai, Kaji and Rei… Rei…Oh yeah!!"_

Kyo suddenly stopped. Tohru walked a few more steps before she realized that he wasn't following her. She turned around, confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinkin'. Rei asked me to ask you something, but I can't remember what it was… Hum, what it was she wanted me to ask you…"

They walked in even more silence as Kyo thought and thought of what Rei wanted. Suddenly, Kyo whacked his head with his head. He then went on to whack his head on the fence next to him.

"Kyo-kun!!!" Tohru squeaked. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Kyo whacked his head once more, then turned to Tohru. His head looked though it had not just gone through a rough beating, but rather, like it always did.

"I was banging my head against a wall, what did it look like. I felt so dumb. Look, I remembered the message that Rei wanted me to give you. And it is so simple, I don't know how I forgot."

"Um… Okay. Bu-but next time you don't have to hit your head on the fence." Tohru smiled a worried smile.

"Okay." Kyo gave her one of those used-to-be rare smiles and ruffled her hair. "Anyway. Rei's message is 'ask Tohru if I can come over on Saturday, after school. There is something I want to talk to her about. Oh and tell her that I _love _her ribbon. Where did she get it?' That is my message from Rei. Isn't that dumb? I can't believe I forgot that!"

"It's okay Kyo-kun!!" Tohru put her hair back in place from the ruffling. "Tell Kuno-chan that she can come over this Saturday. That's no problem. I wonder why she would want to talk to me though…"

"Don't ask me. She just gave me the message."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saturday came in a blink of an eye. Tohru went on a cleaning rampage, cleaning the house top to bottom, so when Rei came, the house would be clean.

Rei met up with Kyo and Tohru outside of the school gate. Yuki had another student council meeting, seeing as how they hadn't gotten anything done at the last one. They walked home, chatting all the way.

Although she was Kyo's friend, Rei pushed Kyo up the stairs and into his room to do his homework saying she and Tohru needed some "girl get-to-know-you time." Kyo put up non fuss, not wanting to be caught listening to girly talk, something he was sure to hear between Tohru and Rei.

As Kyo walked up the stairs, Tohru gave Rei a tour of the rest of the house. Rei oh-ed and awed at how clean the house was and how she was amazed that Tohru could keep it so clean.

Tohru walked into the kitchen with Rei prancing at her heels. When Tohru walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cook book, Rei scuttled over from where she was poking the faucet.

"Oh!! I want to help! What are we making?" She looked at Tohru with expectant eyes. She looked at the recipe that Tohru had the book open to. "Oh! Sugar cookies! Yum!! I want to help!"

Tohru smiled uncertainly then nodded. "Sure, you can help."

Soon the cookies were in progress.

"You are a good cook Kuno-chan. Where did you learn?"

"Oh, thanks, but really I'm not as good as you. I just do what I can to survive. See I live with my Father and he doesn't know how to cook. Plus he is too busy running the store to cook so I do all that stuff."

Tohru looked at her. "So you only live with your dad, huh. I don't mean to pry, but if you can tell me, what happened to your mother?" she poured the flour into the bowl, the last ingredient.

"She left when I was ten. I have no idea what happened to her. I got to chose who I stayed with. I chose my dad. He had a steady job, he loved me and I loved him. My mother was kinda fickle so who knows what would have happened." Rei stirred the dough enthusiastically, smiling the whole way.

Tohru and Rei had a blast cutting to cookies out into different animal shapes. Tohru did every member of the Zodiac. Rei mostly cut bears and Cats.

"Bears and cats are my favorite animals. I think that bears are so cute, yet so fierce. I think cats are just cute. I have a cat named Tama. I think you would like her, you seem like a cat person." Rei commented as they whipped up the frosting while the cookies baked.

Tohru and Rei sat down at the table, Rei chattering away. It was a polite chatter, not at all annoying. She allowed others to talk but evidently didn't like silence.

"So, I came here for a reason. Not that I haven't had a blast making those cookies. That was awesome. But, you know that Kyo-kun's birthday is coming up right?"

Tohru nodded. She had heard that, from Kyo none the less.

"Well I was thinking we should throw Kyo a birthday party! Wouldn't that be fun! He said he hadn't had a birthday party before so I think we should throw him one! Don't you think?"

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. She had been thinking the same thing, but didn't know how to go along with it.

"Kuno-chan! That is a great idea!" Tohru jumped up and down. "I know where it could be! It could be at Kyo-kun's dojo. He goes there three days a week so one day instead of practice he could have a party. Kyo-kun's father, well kinda father, is the Shishou there so I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Rei jumped up and down and scampered around the kitchen. "That is a great idea Tohru-kun! But please! Call me Rei-chan. I know it is weird, but that is what I am used to. That or just Rei."

"O-okay, um, Rei-chan. I'll call Shishou to ask him. I'll be right back." She trotted down the hallway to the phone.

The phone call was a success. It seemed like Shishou was as excited to give Kyo a birthday party as Tohru and Rei were. He would have agreed to any terms.

As Tohru walked into the kitchen she saw Rei adding color to the frosting. The cookie timer beeped at Tohru pulled them out.

Kyo and Shigure, smelling cookies and hearing the timer, appeared in the doorway.

"Are those cookies I happen to smell? Did our little Tohru have to slave away to make us some delicious cookies?" Shigure sniffed the air, looking around the room. Only then did he spot the short, black brown haired girl, standing in the corner, with a frosting knife.

"Oh! I forgot we were going to have company. What is your name little girl."

As Kyo walked over to the cabinet for a glass, he answered for Rei. "Shigure, this is Rei. She is one of my friends, and she's not a little girl." He reached around Rei for a cookie. She slapped his hand lightly.

"You have to wait for everyone." She scolded, brandishing her pink frosting covered butter knife at him.

Kyo backed off, hands up. "I thought everyone was here! Sorry!"

Shigure laughed, "It seems Kyo is quite the lady's man."

Kyo turned a deep red that matched his eyes. "Why do you say that ya stinkin' dog? Huh? Stop teasin' me!" he loomed over Shigure, eyes blazing

"Tee hee! Kyo's scary!' he hopped over to the table and sat down. "I was merely commentating on your lack of friends that are boys." Kyo growled and poured himself some milk.

"Oh, Kyo-kun has friends that are guys!!" Rei bounced over to a cupboard. "I just don't think you've met them. Their names are Kaji and Tsujiai. They don't like anything other than that. No –kun, -san, -chan, anything like that. Only their names."

Tohru decided to change the subject. "Um, Kyo-kun, I was talking to Shishou, and he was, um, wondering what you wanted for him to get you for a birthday present."

She looked at Kyo, wondering.

"He shouldn't get me anything. He already got me a bunch of Sims games… I don't need anything else."

Everyone sat down around the table, cookies in the middle, each with a glass of milk. They munched on their cookies while making small talk, mostly about Sims. Evidently Rei had never played Sims. Yuki walked in the door. Tohru jumped up to get him a glass for milk.

"Thank you Honda-san. These are very good. Especially after a long meeting. It seems that no one wanted to agree on a school play. I don't see why the student council has to decide."

"Oh!!!! What is the school play going to be? Huh, huh?" Rei bounced up and down.

"Oh, Kuno-chan, I forgot you were coming over, hello." He gave her a smile.

"Oh please! Call me Rei-chan. What is the school play Sohma-kun? Hum, huh?"

Yuki looked around at the faces at the table. They were all filled with curiosity. Evidently everyone wanted to know what the school play was going to be.

"Well surprisingly Kimi was the one who suggested it. She said we should do The Phantom of the Opera. We have to run it past the school board first. But I think that Kimi started a rumor that we were going to do that play so we all decided that we would. I don't see anything wrong with it though, I've never seen it though."

"I love that show! I have the DVD. If you want to I could run home and get it. Then we could all watch it!"

Everyone thought this was a good idea. So Tohru and Rei walked over to Rei's house and got the movie. They stopped by Rei's father's store and picked up some snacks to watch the movie with.

Soon they were home. Tohru was growing more and more fond of Rei as the day went on. They put the DVD in the player and everyone gathered around the TV. From the opening scene, the group was entranced. They knew at once that they wanted to do this as the school play.

Kyo and Tohru walked Rei home. They waved at Tsujiai, who was out in his yard, putting around, pulling weeds and the like. Rei ran up the stairs to her door and went inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Monday at school, Tohru gave Rei a list of names. Rei had volunteered to make invitations but didn't know who to invite.

"Let's see," Rei looked over the names. "Kyo-kun of course, Tohru-kun duh, Sohma-kun, me, Sana-chan, Kaji-kun, Tsujiai-kun, Arisa-san, Hana-san, Shigure-sama, Kunimitsu-senpai, and Shishou-san. It seems all in order. I'll make those tonight. The party will be on Saturday after school. He can have the guys sleep over if he wants."

"Shishou said that we can have the party when ever we want. I don't think he has any lessons then cuz it is the day before our only day off, so that should work." Tohru fidgeted. "Um, I was thinking, don't you think it would be fun to have it be a surprise party? I mean, I think it would be fun to have him be surprised. Don't you think?"

"Tohru-kun! That is the best idea ever! I'll write it on the invites!" Rei bounded away as the bell rang and rushed to her next class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo wiped the sweat off his forehead. Shishou clapped him on the back.

"Very good Kyo. That was relatively hard. I'm glad you were able to do it."

"Relatively!" Kyo shouted. "That was freakin' hard!! Don't even joke with me!!"

Shishou laughed and lead Kyo inside.

"Kyo," he asked as they sat down to have a glass of milk. "I was wondering if you could come over this Saturday after school."

"Why?" Kyo asked putting down his drink. He licked away a milk mustache.

"Do we need a reason for Father-son time? It is your birthday this week so I thought it would be good to have some time to celebrate. And I was wondering what you wanted for your-"

"Nothing. I don't want a thing for my birthday. You already gave me those Sims expansion packs. That is good enough for me." Kyo gulped down his last drink of milk then went to change back into his regular clothes. He paused at the door.

"I'll see you on Saturday." Kyo walked out the door.

Shishou smiled, then walked over to his phone and dialed Shigure's house.

"Tohru speaking," Tohru answered.

"Hello Tohru-kun. The cat has been lead to the bag. The cat has been lead to the bag."

"Huh?" Tohru asked. Even over the phone he could tell that her eyes were getting wide with confusion.

Shishou sighed. "Kyo will be there on Saturday."

"Oh thank you Shishou! That is excellent. I'll call Rei and tell her everything is going well. See you soon."

Shishou hung up the phone and smiled. His son was finally getting a party. He had friends. Like a normal kid.

And for once, he felt like a normal dad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Mwa ha ha. I was originally gonna have it cover the whole party but it would have been to long and very anticlimactic. Do you want me to go over the party or just move on? I really need ideas. I might not continue the story if I don't get any ideas. I don't mean to be mean, but I really mean it. (Wow…) Let's get to 10 reviews. I have 7 now. You guys did awesome. I only wanted up to 5. So you did awesome!

Read and review. Ideas!!! Please!!!! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi it's me. And by popular request I have decided to have Kyo's party. Now peoples, if you have ideas, please give them to me. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer called **_**idonthaveone**_**that gave me an idea. I might use it in the near future. AKA this chapter, hint hint. I may have to introduce a new character. The new characters seem to be piling up. Wow. I already have four. I don't know what he will be like though…**

**Thanks to all those that review. You went way past my expectations. I thought I would have to wait… So here it is, Chapter four!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo had no idea. His waves told her. They were his normal "I am angry at everything, mostly that Rat" waves. She laughed at the thought of Kyo if he knew what was in store for him that very weekend.

Hana looked over at Kyo, his orange hair swishing on his ears as he walked. She laughed. He was an unsuspecting fool that was about to get the surprise of his life.

Tohru rushed around from person to person, checking on details, receiving RSVPs. Rei was dealing with the Kyo fan club girls. Some how they had learned that Kyo's birthday this week and they wanted to see if there was a party. Naturally, seeing that Rei was one of Kyo's best friends, in their evil trying-to-steal-Kyo-away-from-Tohru eyes, they thought that if they got an invite to a party for Kyo, they could steal his heart. (A/N: away from Tohru. Did that make any sense? Yey? Nay?)

Rei, being one of Kyo's best friends, of course didn't let the Kyo fan club girls come. So all the fury in their I-will-steal-Kyo-from-Tohru eyes was directed on her, leaving Tohru free to scamper around, fretting about the party to come.

So far she had had RSVPs from everyone that she had invited. Even Yuki-san. Shigure had specified that he was extremely excited for the delicious food that "his little flower" was sure to make. It was obvious to everyone else, but Tohru and Kyo, that he was coming only to tease the afore mentioned cat.

There was only one problem. Not major. Just a problem. Tohru had been talking to Tsujiai earlier that morning… and he had some news.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Tsujiai-kun!!" Tohru waved her way over to Tsujiai._

"_Hello Honda-san. I keep telling you to just call me Tsujiai. I'm not comfortable with all this –kun and –san business. It makes me twitch." He twitched just to show that it did._

_Tohru laughed and punched Tsujiai in the arm. He cringed, mocking her wuss punch in a nice way._

"_So Tsujiai-kun. Are you going to be able to come on Saturday?"_

"_Just Tsujiai. Look, I'm twitching." He twitched and she laughed. _

_His face turned serious. "Well, ya know, about the whole Kyo party thing. I am having a jerk of a cousin come up to stay. His parents are going to China and he has to come down. No one likes him. Not even his own parents. The only reason he wasn't living on his own while his parents are gone is, number one, his parents don't trust him to do that and number two, you know how nice my dad is. He didn't even think twice when my Aunt called and asked."_

_Tohru laughed as she thought of her bumbling biology teacher and how he would totter around and give anyone a second chance. Then Tohru frowned. "So, Tsujiai-kun-"_

"_Tsujiai!" _

"_Yes, Tsujiai, does this mean that you can't come? You could always bring your cousin… um what's his name?"_

"_Yuu. His name is Yuu Habiki. He is arrogant as anyone. I don't think Kyo would like him very much…"_

**(I just read something kinda funny. I was looking up the meaning of different people's names from Fruits Basket and evidently Kyo means ginger!! Hahaha like the color of his hair!! Ha-ha. It wasn't actually that funny, huh…)**

"_Oh," Tohru's face fell from her normal smile. She wanted this to be a special day for Kyo, with all of his friends._

_Tsujiai saw this and frowned. He waved his hands. "To heck with Yuu, he can just come or be a party pooper. But let me forewarn you, he will be a party pooper even at the party. Let's just say, he likes attention. And I think he'll be the type of person that will clash with Kyo. But I'll be there!"_

_Tohru squealed and smacked a high five with Tsujiai. Then she gave him a big hug and galloped off to tell Rei the good news, not knowing that the whole exchange was seen by a certain orange headed boy._

_End flashback._

Kyo shook his head, trying to get the picture of Tohru hugging Tsujiai out of his head. Tsujiai was his _friend, _one of his first friends, only after Tohru and Kaji. He shouldn't be jealous. Tohru had the right to like anyone. He didn't hear the whole conversation, only that Tsujiai and Tohru were planning something and Tsujiai was having a hard time getting there because of his cousin, Yuu.

But he told himself not to worry about it. Tohru had just met Tsujiai and she wasn't the type of person that would fall in love "love at first sight" style. He didn't have much to worry about. Tohru wasn't that kind of girl, he knew that much.

Kyo suddenly remembered what day it was. It was Saturday. And he had been asked by bumbling Shishou to spend that day with him, right after school.

Kyo slapped his forehead and groaned. He had been so absorbed in School and his new friends and his Sims that Yuki had ruined that he had forgotten to tell Tohru about his and Shishou's "father son time."

(A/N: **Has any one in your family had to go on a dumb father/son campout? My dad is glad that he doesn't have any sons so that he doesn't have to go on those weird church father/son campouts that the church scouts organize. I am glad that my church group is a big bunch of giggling girls so all we do is sit and make cookies!! That is fun!)**

He scratched the back of his head as he walked over to Tohru. It was lunchtime and she was animatedly talking to Rei about something that was obviously exciting her. Rei saw Kyo coming and tapped Tohru on the shoulder. She instantly stopped talking and turned and faced Kyo, the remaining smile still on her face.

"Kyo-kun! How are you doing! I didn't see you there!" she laughed nervously. "So what did you want? I mean, obviously you wanted something if you came over here to talk to me. So what is it? It must have been something really important. I mean that was a long walk to just come over here randomly…" she petered out as Kyo raised his eyebrows and looked at the place he had come from. Across the classroom. Yes that was a _long, long_ way.

"Well," Kyo sighed. "You know how today is my birthday?"

Tohru and Rei nodded vigorously, as if they had known it their whole lifetime, the whole while, smiling.

Kyo raised his eyebrows and continued. "Well Shishou asked me if I could come over after school. I think he wants to go out to dinner and maybe have a…um quiet night. What's so funny?"

Tohru was doubled over, laughing. Rei was leaning against the wall for support, her legs not able to hold her up.

"No-no-Nothing. Kyo-kun!!" Tohru gasped for breath and wiped her eyes. She and Rei skipped away, arms linked at the elbow, leaving Kyo wondering what he was missing.

Little did he know how untrue is statement to them had been.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru rushed around the kitchen in Shishou's house, urging everyone to hurry. Yuki was hanging streamers on the fridge, haphazardly everywhere. Kaji was setting the table. Sana was out getting some ice cream, one of the only things that Tohru had forgotten. Kimi had invited herself over and was licking frosting off her finger after taking some from the top of the tall orange cake on the table in the corner.

Tsujiai and his cousin still hadn't shown up. And Tohru was getting worried. What if they didn't show up?

Kyo and Shishou were out doing what ever struck their fancy. They weren't eating out because, unbeknownst to Kyo, Tohru had created a feast of junk food fantasies. (A/N: and this Junk food will all be Mexican food cuz that is what I am in the mood for. Taquitos!! Yum!!)

While Yuki struggled with his streamering, Tohru trotted around the house to look for a phone. It had been a while since she had been there and she couldn't remember where it was.

As she passed by the front door, it opened and Sana appeared.

"If you are looking for a phone, there is one down the other hall to your left." Was her way of greeting.

Tohru jumped.

"Oh, Tetsushi-san! You startled me! Glad to see that you are back."

Sana grunted in response, then walked into the kitchen with the groceries.

Tohru shook her head, then gasped. "Tetsushi-san!! How did you know that I needed a phone? Did I tell you that or did you hear me talking to myself or something?"

Sana poked her head out of the sliding door and smiled. "No, it's not that Honda-san. It's just you walked back and forth across this hallway and never seemed to find anything. You never checked down the other hallway. And the only things down that hallway are the phone and Kyo-kun's father's room. So I thought that might be it. It seems I was right." Her head disappeared back into the kitchen and there was a rustling sound that signified she was continuing to put away groceries.

Tohru's head spun as she tried to figure out what Sana had just said. Still, she walked down the other hallway. There, on the left hand side, just like Sana had stated, was the small black phone. Tohru dialed the number of Yuki's cell phone. Shishou had borrowed it so that the home decorators could keep in contact with the far from home wandering wanderers.

Shishou picked up on the first ring. "Hello, this is Kazuma. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Hi Shishou! It's Tohru! Just calling to tell you that we are almost ready!! Hope to see you soon. We've been blessed to have such a beautiful Saturday night." Even over the phone, Shishou could see Tohru's smiling face. His own smile suddenly faded when he realized something. It was Saturday night, that meant…

Tohru hopped from one foot to the other the phone pressed into her shoulder. She heard a crunch on the gravel outside.

"Look, Tohru-san. I think we have a problem. See-" Shishou was cut off by Tohru. She hadn't been listening to Shishou, being to preoccupied with the sound outside.

"Oh, Shishou, sorry, I have to go. Some one is outside. I think that it is Tsujiai-kun, I mean Tsujiai. I have to go! See you soon! Be home by 7:00. I think that everyone is sleeping over. Oh and Kimi-san came over. I really have to go! Bye!!"

Shishou tried to get in a few words but Tohru hung up before he had a chance to voice his problem.

He snapped the phone shut, sighing. It was futile to try and tell Tohru anything at the moment. She was too worried about this being the perfect party for Kyo. And she had a one track mind when it came to Kyo, just like Kagura. Hrm, Kagura.

Kyo raised his eyebrows at Shishou (he had been doing that a lot lately…)

"What was that all about? Was that Tohru I just heard? And why do you have Yuki's cell phone."

Shishou smiled and answered. "I was giving you an example of how useful cell phones are and why I should be allowed to get you one."

As Kyo and Shishou walked down the sidewalk, all thoughts of the resent phone call was lost as Kyo loudly ranted about how Shishou should _not _buy him a phone and how pointless it would be. How like Kyo.

Kaji placed the last of the paper plates on the table as Tohru wandered back into the kitchen after her phone call with Shishou.

"I think that Tsujiai and his cousin are here." And ending at that, she started helping Sana unload the groceries.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Tohru stood up from putting a box of crackers in the cupboard below the silverware. Kaji put a hand on her head to stop her from getting up.

"I'll get it Honda-san." Kaji said. Tohru opened to her mouth to protest but Kaji was already out the door to the hallway.

There was a loud cheer from Tsujiai as the door was opened. "I'm here! The party can start!!" a loud thumping was heard as Tsujiai dropped his shoes on the floor. Kaji lead Tsujiai into the kitchen.

Tsujiai leaned his head out the door to the hallway. "Yuu, when you're done unlacing those mammoth boots come on in." He turned around and a surprised look crossed his face.

"Nice job with the decorations guys! How did you do that in such a short time?"

Tohru looked around. It was true. The kitchen did look nice. There were streamers hanging around the doors, around the cabinets, all over the fridge (thanks to Yuki) and on the edges of the table. There was a tablecloth on the table that matched the streamers. It was piled high with junk food galore and there was a pile of presents in the corner. Tsujiai trotted over to the pile and added his own present.

He grimaced and said "Yuu didn't bring a present. I hope that's okay…"

Tohru smiled at him. "As long as you're hear, Tsujiai! Kyo-kun will be so happy to have you hear. Did you and Yuu (A/N: You and Yuu. HA!) Bring your stuff for the sleepover tonight?"

"That we did." Said a voice from the hall.

Everyone's head swiveled toward the door to see who was talking. In stepped Yuu, Tsujiai's cousin. Kimi, who had been quietly (for once in her life…) sitting in the corner, immediately rushed up to Yuu.

"Hi!! Kimi's name is Kimi! What's your name! Tell me! Tell me! Kimi wants to know. Kimi wants to know!!" She hopped up and down in front of him.

Yuu looked exactly like you pictured him (A/N: JK! JK! You can have him look like that if you want to though…)

Yuu looked nothing like Tsujiai. While Tsujiai preferred plain normal clothes, Yuu seemed to go for the Haru look. His brown hair was cascaded in front of his brown eyes, while Tsujiai kept if carefully brushed out of them. While Tsujiai kept up a neat tidy look, casually wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, Yuu looked like he had gone shopping with Haru. His puffy coat was immaculate but slightly unneeded in the warm October day. Tsujiai's usually smiling face contrasted sharply with Yuu's permanent scowl. The look could only be defined as one thing: Yuu. (A/N: AKA, Yuu isn't ugly…)

He leaned causally against the door, ignoring Kimi's constant jabbering and jumping. It seemed as if he was used to this kind of treatment. The only sound in the room was Kimi pestering Yuu. Yuu broke the silence.

"So, Tsujiai. Ya ever gonna introduce me to all your friends?" he looked at Tsujiai pointedly. "Your jabbering friend won't stop bugging me. Do begin."

Tsujiai looked at everyone in the room. "Well first off: everyone, this is my cousin, Yuu. He is my dad's brother's son. He is visiting for a while cuz his parents are going to China."

Kimi stopped jabbering Yuu for his name. She immediately began tugging on his sleeve, asking him any random question that popped into her head.

Tsujiai, after receiving a glare from Yuu, began the introductions. He pointed to Yuki and began. "That's Yuki Sohma, that's Tohru Honda, that's Rei Kuno, Kaji Sokara, Sana Tetsushi and you already seem to know Kimi. There, you happy?"

Yuu ignored Tsujiai and walked over to Tohru.

"Hi girly, I'm Yuu Habiki. Nice to meet you." He stood over her, looking down on her.

Tohru blushed and looked down. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Yuu patted her on the head. "I have a feeling you and I are gonna be friends! Yes we are."

Tohru nodded, still looking down.

Yuu was saved from being whacked in the head by every person in the room (A/N: they each have their own reasons…) by the timely arrival of Shigure.

"Hello everybody!! I hope that Shishou's house is still intact. Oh, but Kyo isn't here so it should be!! Where are youuuuuuuu!!" he sang.

Yuu moved away from Tohru and went and sat at the table.

"We're in here Shigure!" Yuki called as he gave the death glare to Yuu.

"Where is here?" he continued to sing. They heard him go down the wrong hall, in what seemed like an on purpose style. (A/N:???????) Yuki growled. Shigure was being difficult on purpose. But, secretly, he was glad that Shigure had come when he did. Yuu was being awfully familiar with Honda-san and he didn't like it.

"Shigure!" Tohru squealed. She was back to her usual self, only with a pale blush covering her face. (A/N: _pale blush?_ Very creative self and it makes _perfect _sense…)

She tupped toward the door with the intention of finding Shigure, when she was met at the door by the query of her search.

Sana nodded. "Kyo-kun is here."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Everyone in positions!"

Everyone was startled by Shigure's sudden spout of seriousness. It was spoiled as Shigure chucked his present at the stack then slipped on the rug with a loud squeal of "Ouch! My tooshie!"

Everyone scrambled into position. Yuu wandered down the hall in search of a rest room as he put it.

Yuki flicked off the lights and dived behind the counter just as Shishou and Kyo walked into the house. Their arrival was punctuated by Kyo's loud arguing.

"… told you not to. And in answer to your question from before, NO!!! I want ya to stop teasin' me! And stop smilin' that goofy grin. Waddya smilin' at? Huh?

They walked into the kitchen and Kyo snapped on the lights.

Everyone was momentarily stunned by the light that had suddenly filled their previously dark kitcheny world.

"What the-" Kyo began, but the rest of his sentence was cut out by two things: A large flushing sound and the combined shouts of the hiding peoples.

"SURPISE!!!!!"

Suffice it so say, Kyo was surprised. Really surprised.

The rest of the night went by in a blaze of fun. (A/N: Creative huh? Huh?) Tohru and Rei had come up with a list of games that they all played. Kyo was having the time of his life. He was startled when Yuu suddenly stepped out of the shadows in the hallway, a few minutes after Kyo got home.

At once Kyo had a strong dislike for the teen. It was an automatic turn off the when Kyo noticed that Yuu spent the whole night staring, flirting and hitting on Tohru. Kyo would have knocked the kid off his feet and into a wall but he didn't want to ruin his special night. Kyo could tell that Tohru had put a lot into this so he didn't want to ruin it for her either.

Kyo was surprised when they presented him with presents. Arisa and Hana had showed up later on in after the main surprise, apologizing profusely about how they hadn't made it sooner. Kyo had soon ripped off all the wrapping paper, unstuffed all the bags, and hauled in a haul.

From Tsujiai, Rei, and Kaji, he got Sims expansion packs. From Shigure he got his most resent book, which was quickly thrown on the floor in disgust on seeing the cover. It would later be picked up by Kimi to be read in the corner. Arisa gave him a soccer ball to "release his anger on" in Arisa's words. Hana gave him cupcakes. Sana gave him assorted bags of candy, mysteriously all in cat shapes. Yuki had actually bothered to buy him a present, which surprisingly, Kyo actually like. It was a few books of an Anime that he had been reading. (A/N: Mogeta isn't it? Or something like that? It's in the 2nd or 3rd book…) Shishou, against Kyo's will, had gone out and bought a cell phone for Kyo and gave that to him. Mind you, it was the cheapest one, but Kyo still threw a fit. Kimi or Yuu hadn't bothered to get him anything, for different reasons (Kimi just showed up and Yuu made no attempt too…)

But by far the best present by far was the present from Tohru. It was a small stuffed orange cat. The moment she saw it, Rei squealed and scratched it's head.

Sana startled everyone by speaking for the first time in a while. "It's funny; it looks exactly like Kyo would if he was a cat."

No one noticed that Sana was looking right at him, in their hurry to put in their two cents about how she was right. Kyo gulped. She didn't know anything… Did she? But how could she.

Shishou suddenly whacked his head. He had forgotten what night it was again. He scooted over to Tohru and pulled on her sleeve.

"Yes Shishou?" Tohru asked.

"Well, we have a problem… see-" but Shishou's words where cruelly cut off by a deafening clatter.

Kaji, defender of the innocent, arose to investigate the source of the noise. The noise, how ever, was brought to him.

"Shishou!!! I'm here!!" A voice rang out down the hall.

"That, Tohru-kun, is our problem." Shishou explained.

Kyo blanched. "Tohru," Kyo asked. "Don't tell me you invited _her_."

Tohru shook her head. "I completely forgot. Totally." Yuu caught a piece and started playing with it. Kyo glared at him. He gave Kyo a smirk, and blew it Tohru's ear.

Kyo stood up and made an announcement. "For the safety of all here, I am going to leave now. Wish me luck."

Feet pattered in the hallway. "Shishou!! I hope you didn't forget my extra lesson tonight!! Goodness knows I need it!! JK!!"

Kyo made for the door, just as it was opening.

"Shishou I'm here- Kyo!!! KYO-KUN MY LOVE!!!!!!"

The noise that was Kagura launched herself at Kyo.

Kyo lurched out of the way. She looked around. "Kyo-kun? Why do you keep moving? I just want to give you a hug. Is that to much to ask! And it's almost your birthday! Happy Birthday Kyo-kun, my love!!"

"Look around Kagura!! And next time, be careful. AND!!!"

Kagura looked around the room, not paying attention to Kyo. She spotted Tohru and trotted over, careful to avoid touching Yuu, who was still playing with Tohru's hair. Tsujiai was glaring at him. Yuu saw this and grabbed more hair to play with. Tohru, who was occupied talking to Kagura, didn't notice. Neither did anyone else, besides Yuu, everyone's eyes where on Kagura.

Kagura started talking animatedly to Tohru, emitting various squawks and squeals. Tohru agreed in the same manner.

Rei, Tsujiai, and Kaji sat in a state of confusion. Sana had gathered enough information by sitting and listening to know what was going on. That was just how she was, sit and listen: Know all.

"Um, Kyo-kun." Rei asked apprehensively. "Can you, um, explain…?"

Kyo sighed. "Kagura. That is Kagura Sohma. Pretty much no relation that I can see at least."

Kagura turned to Kyo, hearing his last sentence.

"Kyo-kun, silly, there may not be any relation now, but soon we'll be married and have kids and everything and then we'll-"

"KIDS!! When did you decide this? And while were on the same subject, how and what gave you the idea to move YOUR character that YOU made on MY computer into MY SIMS FAMILY!! I mean how do you even do that?! You're crazy. And now I can't get her to move out! It's insane!"

Rei completely ignored Kyo's latest statement.

"OH!!! You and Kyo-kun are engaged! How wonderful! How long have you been engaged for? When is the wedding! You have to invite me!"

Tohru's heart hurt. And so did her head. It was only then that she noticed that Yuu was playing with her hair.

"Um, Hibiki-kun. Could you stop playing with my hair? Thank you." She pulled it out of his hand. He went right on playing with it.

"It's soft. What shampoo and conditioner do you use?"

Before Tohru could answer and pull her hair out of his hands, there was a loud outburst from Kyo.

"KAGURA!!! AND REI!!! Don't believe a word she says!! WE ARE NOT GONNA GET MARRIED!! AND SHE KNOWS THAT!!"

"KYO-KUN!!!" Kagura yelled. "YOU'RE SO CRUEL!! Just for that you won't get a goodbye kiss! I'm leaving."

And with that, Kagura flounced out the door, Kagura style.

A silence entered the room. It was broken by Kimi.

"Wow Kyon-Kyon. Kimi didn't know she was your type… Kimi always thought Kyon-Kyon would fall for Tohru! Or Kimi!"

Tohru and Kyo blushed. Tsujiai saw this and continued the teasing streak.

"Yeah Kimi! You're right! They would be good!" Tsujiai snickered at the look on Kyo's face. "What's up Kyo-kun? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't kill me!"

Kyo groaned and banged his head on the table.

Shigure looked at the clock on the wall. "We're all done here, aren't we? I think that we should be going. You are all going to come over to our house right? So we should get going. I don't mean to take Kyo away from you on his birthday, but I must accompany them home. Wouldn't want the beast Kyo to do something naughty to Tohru, seeing as how it's all dark…"

Shigure's saving grace from Kyo's hard fist was Tohru. She blushed and went over to him.

"I agree. I think we should go now."

Kyo turned from Shigure, the front of his kimono clenched in his hand, the other poised over his face.

Kyo's eyebrows furled. "They're coming over?"

Arisa sighed. "Yes orangey. Sana and Hoppity over there are gonna have a sleep over with me, Hana and Tohru. Tsujiai, Kaji and what's-his-face over there are gonna sleepover with you and Yuki."

Kimi bounced up and down. "Kimi is sorry everyone! Kimi can't sleepover. Kimi has something to do! Kimi has to leave! See you!" she ran over to the door, paused and shouted over her shoulder, "BYE YUN-YUN!!!" and left.

Chattering loudly, the group had their way to Shigure's house, Shigure being the very _mature adult _the _whole way. _He didn't once converse with the teens, he constantly talked to them the whole way instead.

Once there, everyone unloaded their stuff and settled down in front of the TV. Arisa whipped everyone's butts at cards and they watched a movie, _Phantom of the Opera_, again.

After watching the movie, randomly chatting and having Tohru nod off to sleep, everyone decided to go to bed. Tsujiai carried Tohru to her bed and everyone camped on the floor, boys in Kyo's room, girls in the Tohru's. Shigure in his study, furiously copying everything that happened today, down on paper.

She stood up, and stretched. Sleeping on the floor wasn't very comfy. And she had to go to the bathroom. Where was the bathroom again? She decided she would just wander around until she found it.

She clambered over the rest of the sleeping girls careful not to wake them up, and went in search of a bathroom.

Kyo had been up on the roof. After everyone had fallen asleep, he went up there to think about his day. It had been one of the best. But he was one year closer to confinement. And that scared him.

It was when Kyo trotted down the hall to his room that it happened. He didn't turn on the lights, seeing as how that would wake everyone up. So, not being able to see where he was going, he relied on instinct to get back to his room. It was bound to happen.

In the darkness he crashed into a moving figure.

POOF!!!

**Cliffy!! If you want to know who it is! REVIEW!!! I will post when I have say, 18 or more reviews.**

**I do have one question! Who do you, as the reviewers, think the couples in this story are? Tell me through reviews!!**

**Also, give me feedback on Yuu. Did you hate him? Love him? Not really care? Tell me!! And give me ideas to make him mean!! I am a nice person so it is hard to make people mean. In this chapter I was going for annoying.**

**AND!! I have pictures of my other characters on my Profile. So if you want to see what I think my people look like, check it out!! Don't have Yuu up there yet...**

**REVIEW!!!! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY PEOPLE!! That is more than 18 reviews from you guys. It took ya'll a while… I only had 18 reviews cuz my friend reviewed 2 chapters… I had loved writing this chapter. It was fun!! HEHE!! I am off to go get some frozen orange juice, then I wilt beginth. Ta!**

**sniff no orange juice, dang, now I'm depressed.**

**OH!!! I have been forgetting these things. Disclaimer: Ownie I do notie.**

**ANDDD!!! I have decided to dedicate this story to my friend **LazyLilies. **She is the inspiration behind Kyo's Sims. So! This story is for her. And she said she might put a character like me in her story!!**

**head spins Jar-Jar Binks is blasting in my ear.**

Shigure heard a dull POOF emit from above. He took his pen out of his mouth and smiled. He scratched away on his paper adding detail to his already overly detailed story.

"Someone found out about the Cu-urse!" Shigure sang.

Other than Shigure and the two teens that had bumped into each other in the dark, Kaji was the only one other person had heard the faint POOF. Kaji, being a very light sleeper, had heard Kyo get out of bed and head up for the roof. He hadn't fallen asleep since then, but was slightly dozing when he heard the poof. But he thought nothing of the POOFing sound that had heard moments before. Most night time noises were like that, a creek of the house, water running through the pipes, the ice dropping into the tray if you had a fridge that had an ice dispenser and sometimes the toilet would make eerie sounds.

Toilet, hum. He needed to go to the bathroom. Kaji stood up, crawled over Tsujiai and his snoring cousin, their nights uninterrupted.

As Kaji pattered down the hallway, thinking of how different this house's night time noises were different from the nighttime noises at his Uncle and Aunt's house,** (A/N: what a looser! But we love him!) **The two teens in the hallway a few yards away were having problems of their own.

Kyo was blinded by the smoke that suddenly filled the hallway. His ears, however, were unaffected by the smoke and were able to pick up slight footsteps echoing up the hallway.

Kyo sighed, inwardly, and quickly whispered to the girl who was standing over him. He was unable to see her due to the smoke.

"Hey!" Kyo whispered to the girl. "Pick me up real fast then climb up on the roof. I'll explain it there."

The girl did so with out questioning. She scooped up Kyo and the clothes underneath him. She scampered down the hallway, all thoughts of the bathroom, her former destination, behind.

Kyo didn't like being up in the air. He squeezed his shut as he and his escort zipped down the hall and up the ladder leading to the roof.

As soon as she set him down, Kyo grabbed the clothes in her hands and scampered away, all in the nick of time. As soon as he was out of sight there was another loud POOF and Kyo became himself once more.

He put on his clothes and stood there for a moment and thought.

"_I don't know what to do… some girl, I don't know who it is, found out about the curse. I know it wasn't Tohru cuz Tohru doesn't smell like that. Ew, I can't believe I know what Tohru smells like. That seems kinda pervy. Well, back to my problem. Some girl found out about the curse. All I know is that I owe that person an explanation. Man, I hope it isn't Yankee or Hanajima. I don't think they would take it well." _After Kyo reached the decision he knew he would make anyway, he walked over to the girl, who was hunched over playing with one of the shingles.

Sana's brown hair fell across her face as she looked at Kyo.

"I always knew there was something different about you Kyo-kun. A good different. I guess I kinda put you in a difficult situation, huh?"

Kyo raised his eyebrows. Out of all the people he thought would find out about the curse, he never would have thought Sana would be the first. But in a way it was good Sana was the first to find out. She wasn't the type to judge.

"So, um, Kyo-kun. You gonna tell me _why _this happened or are you gonna leave me hangin'." Sana patted the shingle next to her. "Come on, I don't bite."

Kyo quietly sat down next to her, not willing to talk. Sana sat by him quietly, continuing to pick at the shingle.

When Kyo began, he began at the beginning, telling her the story of the banquet and how there were 13 members of the Chinese Zodiac. He explained that he was the cat, Shigure was the dog and Yuki was the rat.

"Well that explains why you hate him so much!" Sana gave him a big smile and bade him continue.

Kyo told her that Tohru already knew about the curse and she knew the members of the Zodiac.

It took a while for Kyo to finish. By the time he was done, the sun was almost up past the horizon. He and Sana sat and made small talk as the sun rose. Kyo was still surprised that Sana wasn't taking this badly. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn't hear Sana's latest question.

"Um, Kyo? Did you hear me?" Sana asked, looking at him.

"Huh?" Kyo shook his head as if to clear the thoughts he had just been thinking, out of his head. "What?"

"I asked: I noticed you were more of a cat person. Do you think it is cuz you are a cat or do you just like them in general?"

Kyo sat and thought. He hadn't really thought about it before.

"It's weird really." He started. "You would think I wouldn't like cats cuz that is what makes my family shun me. But cats, I really do like them. I guess cuz they can understand me and I can understand them. If that doesn't sound too weird."

Kyo blushed, he was being stupid.

"Don't worry!!" Sana smiled. "I understand you perfectly. It's just kinda hard to take in. On of my best friends turns into a cat."

Kyo's heart did a funny flip-flop. Best Friends. No one had ever said that to him before. And it made him feel weird. But it was a weird he liked. To have someone like him was a good, weird, alien feeling. (**A/N: yay!! I used alien!! Yippee!)**

Tohru's head popped up over the edge of the roof.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!!" she suddenly spotted Sana. "OH!!! And, um good morning to you Tetsushi-san. I wasn't expecting to find you here." She smiled uncertainly. _What were the two of them doing up here? _

Sana gave Tohru a big smile and stood up, walking toward Tohru. "Don't worry Honda-san! Kyo was just clearing up some uncertainties. It all good now!" She turned and winked at Kyo. "It's all good now isn't it Kyo-kun."

Kyo gave a half smile. "Yup. We're all good!" he stood up and dusted his hands on his pants.

"So!! Honda-san! What can I help you with?" Sana asked as she **(A/N: LIFE IS A HIGHWAY!!!! Sorry… hums) **carefully made her way to Tohru, the shingles were slippery on her bare feet. She had almost made her way to Tohru when there was a sound from behind.

"Um, Sana?" Kyo asked.

Sana whipped around, doing a perfect ballet spin. She faced Kyo, who was slightly hunched over from dusting off his hands.

"Um, If you could, I would prefer if you would keep this a secret. You know, not tell anyone else." Kyo looked at Tohru. "Actually, there is one person you can tell, but maybe I will." He stood up all the way.

"Tell you what, I'll tell her. Later." Kyo scampered over to the edge of the roof and clambered down the ladder. "I'm gonna go start making breakfast."

After receiving a confused look from Tohru, he held up his hands and looked up at her. "I just wanna help!" he trotted off to the kitchen.

But Kyo had misread Tohru's look of confusion. As Sana and Tohru walked to the kitchen in silence **(A/N: eek! I just heard the perfect song for a Kyo/Tohru fanfic!! I am going to go do it! It won't take long! I'm just a copy + paste away!!)** Tohru thought.

"_Wow. I wonder what Kyo and Sana were talking about. I know I shouldn't pry but I really want to know. I won't ask though. If it is a secret then it should remain a secret Prying would be impolite." _Tohru looked over at Sana, who had a smile on her face. She looked happy. Then again, she always did. Kinda like Tohru.

_"Still, I do wonder what made Sana so happy. Mind you she always looks happy. Maybe it has to do with what Kyo-kun told her. I guess he told her a secret… or maybe it wasn't a secret, but something he wanted to keep quiet, like a secret. Oh, but that doesn't make sense."_

Suddenly a sickening thought struck Tohru.

_"What, what, what if Kyo-kun likes Tetsushi-san? I mean, she seems like the type of girl Kyo-kun would like. I mean she is very pretty. She's talented, she's nice, she cares about people. That would be the type of girl Kyo-kun would have no problem falling for…" (_**A/N: doesn't her description sound familiar and remind us of a another certain person…? coughTohrucough.)**

Tohru kept thinking these depressing thoughts all the way to the kitchen. As they entered they were greeted by the rare sight of Kyo flipping pancakes. Rei was setting the table, Kaji was making orange juice and Tsujiai was struggling to get a block of hash browns from the bag, to the skillet. Yuu was being unhelpful, as usual, and Yuki and Shigure were in their rooms, asleep. (**A/N: food is what I had for breakfast! YUMMY!!) **Tohru and Sana immediately went to aid their struggling friends with their hard task of cooking breakfast. Kyo relinquished his pancake flipping job to the more certified pancake flipper, Sana

After breakfast the group said their goodbyes and wandered their merry way home. They all had home work and one day to do it in so they were anxious to get home. The day of the due homework came all too soon. School was back in with full force all to soon for everyone's liking. Especially Tsujai.

"Of course! His parents had to like China so much they decided to stay there for an extra month!! Who woulda known that his parents hated him so much that they forced their kind, loving, over-giving Brother and family to have that beast remain with Brother and co. for another month. They coulda givin' some thought to how much torture the kid is makin' us indure!"

Tsujiai was complaining in a loud voice, all the way down the hallway at school, the whole group trudging down the hall. Tsujiai had been complaining about his cousin all the way down the hallway. The whole group, minus Tohru, had tuned him out long ago and was idly chattering in the spare minutes before class started. Tohru was frittering around Tsujai reassuring him that it wasn't that bad.

"After all Tsujiai-kun, I-I mean Tsujiai, it's not like Yuu-san is coming to school with us. I mean at least you'll have a break from him during school time. That's good huh!? Right?"

Tsujiai shook his head (**A/N: it is hard not to be serious when there is a very emotional part of Lord of the Rings blaring in the background. Very difficult. AFA!!! AFA!!!! Sorry… inside joke…)** and he looked at the ground.

"Tohru-kun. I wish it were that easy. But-" he was cut off by a loud yelp from Kyo. They turned around to see the cause of Kyo's yelp.

"What's that sucker doing here." Kyo pointed down the hallway at a fast approaching figure.

Tohru appraised the moving figure. Even though she didn't have the gift of Kyo's kitty-cat eye sight, she could tell, from the air, who was coming. Only one person could give off the air of 100 indifference for being at school.

"Speak of the devil. And I mean literally." Tsujiai whispered under his breath.

Yuu made his way directly over to Tohru. He was sporting the usual school uniform but had accessorized with his same-old same-old necklace that he always wore. He didn't seem to notice that teachers were giving him glares for the lack of his tie. It was slung over his shoulder in an indifferent manner.

"Hello girly, I see we meet again. I might not mind going to school here if I know you'll be here." His voice sported a large resemblance to Akito's voice, slightly girly but in a deep, masculine manner.

With his speech completed he put his elbow on Tohru's shoulder and propped his head up on his hand, using Tohru's shortness as a head rest. He didn't seem to mind or notice Tohru's squirm of discomfort. The same went for the evil gazes people were giving him. Everyone in the hall was giving him the same look. Even if they didn't like Tohru, these mainly being the Prince Yuki fan club, they still gave him the looks. The looks were the "Get your elbow off our poor innocent Tohru." looks. And he was getting an awful lot of them.

Kyo was raising his fist, in order to punch the kid, when the bell rang. The rest of the day went by fast, Yuu continuing to use Tohru as an arm rest when ever he had the chance, he bell always saving him from Yuki or Kyo's wrath.

…

Kyo was innocently sitting up in his room, attempting to find out what was still wrong with his Sim-Tohru at the end of a long Wednesday when Tohru clambered up the stairs with the phone. He was so immersed in his game, that he didn't even notice her enter his room until she tapped him gently on the shoulder.

With a slight look of worry on her face she held out the phone.

"Kyo-kun, it's Sana-chan. She wants to talk to you…" she gave him the phone and started to leave.

Kyo grabbed her hand to stop her. She blushed and turned around. As she did so, he dropped her hand.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Kyo asked.

"Nothing!" Tohru smiled, halfheartedly. "Nothing! Sana is waiting. She just wants to talk to you. There's nothing wrong." _Besides the fact that, Kyo-kun, your breaking my heart. I know that I should be happy that you found someone that you can truly feel feelings for, and I know I am extremely greedy, but somehow I wish that person was me._

Tohru slowly made her way out of the door, closing it softly behind her. She rushed down the stairs to make preparations for dinner.

Kyo huffed his way down the stairs ten minutes after Tohru. He had on a jacket and he was jingling his keys in one hand as he stuffed his wallet into his coat pocket. He explained his attire as he jumped down the last couple stairs.

"Yeah, um. Sana wants me to go somewhere with her. She sounds really excited and I didn't want to burst her bubble so, yeah, I'm going with her." He scratched the back of his head.

"Sounds great! Will you be needing any dinner?" Tohru tried to sound happy but she failed miserably.

"naw," Kyo said as he rummaged through the fridge. "I think we're gonna get dinner or sompthin'. That's what it sounded like."

"Well then." Tohru clapped her hands uncomfortably. "Have a great time on your date."

Kyo wrinkled his nose. "Date?"

His reply went unheard by Tohru who was trotting toward the recently knocked on door.

Sana was standing there, smiling her usual smile. It brightened when she saw Kyo.

"Kyo Sohma! Just the man I wanted to see. You're the only guy that can help me! And so I am kidnapping you to help me on my courageous quest!"

"Hey!" Kyo said through a mouthful of sandwich. "Kidnap me anytime you want to! Any thing to help Sana on her courageous quest to annoy Kyo Sohma!"

Sana punched him and Kyo started off, waving behind him. Sana hugged Tohru good-bye and whispered in her ear, "You're so lucky! You have such an awesome person living with you!" With that she ran to catch up with a far ahead Kyo, punching him all the way up the hill, leaving a sad yet happy Tohru behind.

…

After a quiet dinner with Shigure and Yuki, Tohru did the dishes. It had been a big dinner, so there were more dishes than usual to clean up. Tohru scrubbed them extra hard, trying not to think about Kyo and Sana. As it turned out, it worked like a charm. If you are a klutz like Tohru, it was always good to concentrate on _not _breaking anything.

Tohru sighed and looked at the clock. Kyo had been gone for two hours. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel then folded it over the handle of the stove. Yuki was up in his room doing heaven knows what and Shigure had fallen asleep in his room directly after dinner.

Tohru heard a slight clatter from the hallway and another sound, she wasn't sure what.

_"Kyo must be home." _Tohru thought.

She went into the hall to see him struggling with his shoes. He was trying to undo them with one hand, the other clutching his stomach. Instantly concerned, Tohru trotted over to him.

"Kyo-kun!!!" Tohru squealed. "If you're hurt you don't have to take off your shoes! Just come in and tell me what's wrong."

Kyo looked up at her sharply. It was clear from the look on his face that he wasn't hurt. More of bemused.

"What gave you the idea that I was hurt?" Kyo asked, still attempting to pry off his shoe with one hand.

"Well." Tohru began. She stopped when she heard the noise again. It was louder. Kyo didn't appear to notice and he was still staring at her, waiting to hear her answer. She shook her head and continued. "Well, you're clutching your side. Wait! What happened to Sana-chan!" her voice began to get shrill as she thought.

"Relax, she's at her house. I dropped her off." He grunted in victory as he managed to release his foot from the prison that was his shoe.

"Then why are you holding your side if you aren't hurt?" Tohru asked, clearly confused.

"Cuz I'm trying to hold on to this ball of fur." Kyo stood up and Tohru gasped. In the crook of his elbow, it's arms squashed against it's small furry head, was the cutest most adorable brown kitten Tohru had ever seen.

oO0Oo

**A/N: mwa hahaha! **

**What happened on Sana and Kyo's little "date?" Where did they go? Who did they see? And why in the world does Kyo have a little kitty cat? Hrm? All of these questions and many more will be answered in the next chapter. Now all I need is a grand total of 23 reviews! AKA 5 Reviews on chapter 5!!! You can do it!!**

**Spell checked by my dearest sister, as always. She's such a loser… And I don't have a sister named "Robin" as she so kindly said. She is just making up a name for her self. She really does have a bird name though…**

**The purpley button is calling your name! Answer the call of the purpley button!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am currently starting to write this while I wait for the review numbers on chapter 4 to reach 18. **

**GOOD NEWS!!! My mom just walked in with a monster load of groceries. Not special right? WRONG! There was a certain orangey, beautiful, heavenly glow coming from one of the plastic-y bags. When I opened the certain plastic-y bag that the orangey glow was emanating from, I beheld my salvation. MORE FROZEN ORANGE JUICE!!! sings Two whole cans. Mind you, 50 million cans would be better. But two will do! While my sister was shopping with my mom she groaned and said, "You know, Have Socks. Will Travel is just gonna eat that. What's the point in buying it?" She prefers Frozen Orange Juice in the unfrozen-mixed-with-water stage, which is weird, considering she is a blood relative of myself.**

**Oo0oO**

The chocolaty cat blearily opened a single green eye. It appeared to be highly uncomfortable in its current position, but due to the fact it knew it was in the arms of a kindred spirit, it put up no fuss. It simply let out a small "mew" and opened its other eye. The cat was the same color all around: the exact color of a Hershey chocolate bar. Its eyes were the hue **(Smallish big word!!!!)** of green M&Ms. **(A/N: what can I say, I am hungry!) **It yawned as Tohru let out a small squeal and rushed to pet it.

"Kyo-kun!!" Tohru squeaked. "You brought home a friend." She vigorously petted the cat's ears. She grabbed Kyo's arm and lead him into the kitchen. The remains were all cleared up and everything was squeaky clean.

"What's her name?" Tohru asked as she instantly began petting the cat with a passion as soon as they both sat down.

"His. _His _name. He doesn't have one yet." Kyo sighed and looked at the cat who looked back up at him. He scratched him under the chin as Tohru began petting the cat with renewed vigor.

The cat looked up from his perch on Kyo's knee. He had jumped there as soon as Kyo had sat down. Normally, the Cat wouldn't have like the bubbly Being who was tugging on his ears. But the Cat-Kin in a Being formed seemed to have a kind of attachment to her. So he allowed his ears to be tugged to the Being's content.

Kyo, however, noticed and said something.

"Hey, Tohru. I don't think he likes that too much. Could ya be a little gentler?"

"Oh, Right." Tohru quickly removed her hand from the cat. The Cat frowned inside. He like the petting, just not the ear tugging. Beings were kinda dumb. Except the Cat-Kin Being. He seemed to know what to do to make a cat happy. He was a good Being.

Kyo shook his head. "You can pet him. Just don't tug on his ears."

Kyo looked at Tohru's happy face and smiled. Then he remembered.

"Um, hey, Tohru," He said. He continued when her head turned his way, her hand still petting the purring cat. "Yeah. Well I need to tell you sompthin'."

Kyo had remembered his Sunday rooftop experience. "This is about last Sunday, ya know. With me and Sana on the roof."

Tohru didn't want to hear what she thought Kyo was going to say next. So she feigned not hearing. (A/N: Remember, she thought Sana and Kyo expressed their "feelings" for each other… poor Tohru. Why do I continually torture her?)

"Where did you get him Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, still petting the cat.

Kyo groaned. "_That._ Is a long story!"

Tohru smiled. "I have a long time."

_Oo0 Flashback 0oO_

_Sana and Kyo walked down the street in the town near by. Passers by looked at them and smiled. Kyo guessed it was because of Sana. She was giggling and smiling more than her usual self. She was usually the quiet girl that sat in the corner and smiled. But now she was bubbly and hopping around Kyo, randomly running over to stores, pointing at something, running back to Kyo, bringing him over to see it, and then spot something else and the cycle would repeat. Kyo was having a good time but he wondered what the point of it was._

_Until he saw the store that Sana was making a beeline for, right ahead. Ice Cream. Sana loved ice cream. She had one everyday at lunch._

_"Kyo-kun!! Kyo-kun!! Look!! Ice cream!! Let's get some! Let's get some!" _

_The silver bell on the door was unheard as they walked into the busy shop. Sana headed right to the end of the line. She gestured madly for Kyo to hurry up. It took Sana all of 4 seconds to decide. _

_"Chocolate chip cookie dough. The best stuff there is." She reached into her handbag and dug around for her wallet. As she was extracting it, Kyo put a hand on her elbow._

_"I'll pay. You invited so I'll pay." Kyo told her._

_Sana gave him a questioning eye but didn't push the matter. Free ice cream was the best kind of ice cream._

_"Since I'm paying, why don't you go get a seat? Save us a good one. Like away from a bunch of people." Kyo offered._

_Sana bit her tongue then nodded. "Sounds good. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. For me." And with that she wandered off to find a seat._

_Kyo rolled his eyes and stepped up to the off-white cash register. The cashier was a girl that Kyo didn't recognize from school. But she recognized him._

_"Hi!!" she said, shaking her short black hair. "What can I get for you today?"_

_"Um, I'll have um, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and um…" he looked around. He spotted a label. It was strawberry. Tohru always had strawberry. She said it was very good, but Kyo had never tried it._

_"…and a strawberry." He finished. He felt very satisfied with himself. He had managed to order ice cream by himself._

_"Okay." The cashier said distractedly, while pushing buttons on her register. "Would you that in a cone or a bowl?"_

_Kyo was confused. Cone? Bowl? Why so many options? Couldn't you just have ice cream normally?_

_"Hold on." Kyo twitched. "Let me check." Kyo turned and yelled across the room._

_"Yo!! Sana! Cone or bowl?" _

_"Cone!!" Sana chimed back._

_Kyo turned back to the cashier. "Two cones." He stated finally._

_As the scoopers were scooping up the ice cream, the cashier took the time to tease Kyo._

_"You really are sweet. I wish my boyfriend was like you."_

_Kyo blushed and looked away. "Whadaya mean by that?"_

_The cashier continued. "I mean look! Your paying for your girlfriend." She paid no heed as Kyo interrupted with a loud "She's not my girlfriend!"_

_"Then!! You even let her go sit down and you're bringing her ice cream over to her." She sighed. This gave Kyo time to talk sense into the lady._

_"I told you! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!" Kyo frowned._

_"Uh hu!" the cashier said, looking at Sana. "She seems like she can't wait for you to get back over there. Just friends…"_

_Kyo looked over at Sana. Even from across the room Kyo could see Sana was excited. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was bigger than usual. She was twisted around in her seat and there was an expectant look on her face._

_Kyo groaned. "She's gonna mob me for her ice cream. I am in danger!!!"_

_The cones were handed to Kyo and money was exchanged. Kyo made his way over to Sana. He was met halfway by a jumping, over excited Sana. She grabbed her cone and walked over to the table. As Kyo neared she made an announcement to him._

_"Kyo Sohma!" She began. "I do not think a table is necessary for where we are going. So, I have held this table for naught. Let us be off. There is a point to me bringing you out here!!"_

_With that she grabbed his hand and led him out of the door, the bell tinkling behind them._

_Once outside she began cheerfully began licking her ice cream. "Yum!" was her only response. _

_Kyo very carefully licked his ice cream. He was surprised when he actually enjoyed it. Tohru was right. Strawberry was very good._

_Kyo was so caught up in licking his ice cream cone that he didn't even notice where Sana was taking him. He would have ran straight into her if she hadn't have called his name._

_"Kyo-kun," was Sana's soft alarm to Kyo. "We're here."_

_Kyo looked skyward, surprised. He had gotten to where they were going faster than he thought. What lay before him made him even more surprised? Who would have thought Sana would take him here of all places._

_"I told you." Sana said. "You're the only person I know who can help me."_

_Kyo ignored the ice cream that was dripping down his hand. "And what exactly do you want me to do?" Kyo asked._

_"I need a pet. And I decided on a cat. And who knows cats better than Kyo Sohma."_

_They crunched down the last bit of their ice cream cones and disposed of them in the garbage can outside of the store. Then, together, they walked into Petsmart._

__**A/N: Mwa ha ha! I am just typing here cuz my eyes are tired of the italics…)**

_Sana immediately lead Kyo over to the pet windows._

_"Ah!! Kyo-kun!! Look at all of the cats! There are so many to choose from! I want you to help me! Okay?" Sana looked at him with such a happy gaze that it was hard for him to resist. But he managed it._

_"How am I supposed to help you? They're cats…" Kyo already knew the answer that was coming and he knew he would have to give in._

_"Cuz Kyo-kun! You said that cats understood you and that you understood them! You're the only guy that I know that can talk to animals. Well, there's Shigure-sama and Sohma-kun. But I don't like dogs as much as cats and I don't think I would want to go shopping with either of your cousins!!" Sana took a breath and continued. "Plus you are way more fun, and you're my friend! And look at how cute these cats are." She pointed to the glass._

_Kyo sighed._

_"If you don't help I'm gonna end up picking the worst cat and you wont ever come over cuz you won't like my cat."_

_Kyo was surprised. She was asking him to help her pick out a cat so that she wouldn't pick out a cat he didn't like._

_"Why does it matter if I don't like your cat?" Kyo asked confused._

_"Cuz all cats are the same thing to me. Okay that was phrased badly. Um, okay." She put her hands together and looked at him. "To me, all cats act the same. I wouldn't know a bad cat from a good cat. BUT!! You could. And then you wouldn't ever come over cuz you and my cat wouldn't get along. Then there would be no point in me getting a cat, cuz then I would have to give the cat back. So, if you help me choose I will have a cat that you get along with AND!! You won't be annoyed if you ever come over."_

_Kyo was surprised. He thought Sana wanted him to pick out a cat for her cuz he could tell the personality of the cat and pick her out a really good, smart one._

_He sighed and smiled. "If you put it like that, I have no choice."_

_Sana cheered and turned to the case of cats. Kyo walked over to stand by her. She was looking expectantly up at him._

_"So?" she began. "Which one could you stand to visit?"_

_Kyo looked at the cats in the case. He pointed to a tabby up in the corner. _

_"He's not very smart. He'll cause problems for your family. I don't think him. And don't give me those eyes cat!" he shook his fist at the cat who was looking at him with narrow eyes._

_"What about the other ones." Sana asked innocently._

_Kyo gestured to an orange cat lying on the rug in the middle of the cage. _

_"He's a show off. I couldn't stand him. He's to smart for his own good and he's a bit cocky. Not him." _**(A/N: doesn't that sound like someone we all know…)**

_Kyo indicated to the last cat in the cage. It was a tuxedo cat_

_"He's a wuss. He'd cause problems. And if you let him out he'd drag back like a million friends. So I'd say a no, unless you want four million cats lounging around your house…"_

_They left the pet store empty handed, much to Sana's disappointment. She decided she needed some ice cream to cheer her up so Kyo started leading her back to the ice cream shop. Sana resisted._

_"No Kyo-kun. I want a big fat tub! I want lots of ice cream. Then when I get home I'll watch a movie and eat ice cream."_

_So they changed directions and went for the grocery store that Rei's father owned. They never even made it in the door. _

_There was a man sitting out front. He was dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt and was clean-shaven. Beside him was a small cardboard box. Sana being, overly curious, rushed forward to see what was in the box. A small "Oh!!' escaped her mouth as she bent down to look inside the box._

_The man stood up and leaned over Sana. Kyo made his way over to the box. He crouched down and peered into the box. Inside was the reason for Sana's immediate interest._

_In the box, asleep on a folded blanket, were two tiny kittens. The orange kitten was being used as a pillow for the smaller brown one._

_"They're free." Came the man's voice in his ear. Kyo jumped, startled. Sana gasped._

_"Free?!" she questioned, the orange cat in her hands._

_"yup." The man said. "One of my cats had five kittens and I can't keep them. There's no one there to look after them. I already gave away three. They come with food, toys and a little litter. All you need is a scratching pole and a litter box and you're set. You interested?"_

_Sana looked at Kyo. He nodded. They were good cats. Plus, if Sana's new cat misbehaved, it was still a kitten and Kyo could teach it who the head honcho was._

_"I'll take it!' Sana gasped. "Oh, but which one do I want?" She looked back and forth between the cat in her hands and the cat in the box. _

_The man cleared his throat. "I'll just go get the stuff from my truck. I'll be back in a flash." And with that he turned on his heel and walked toward the parking lot._

_Sana continued looking back and forth between the cat in her hands and the cat in the box. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had pinged on over her head she smiled and looked at Kyo._

_"You know Kyo-kun," she began. "You could get one!"_

_Kyo stepped back and shook his hands and head. "No, no, no. Not a good idea."_

_Sana pouted. "Why? Wouldn't it be cool! You could have like a pet that can understand you! Wouldn't that be cool! Please Kyo! I bet everyone in your house would like it! Especially Tohru!"_

_Kyo shook his head then looked at Sana. He sucked in breath. She was giving him a look that seemed like it had come from Tohru. It was the exact same look that Tohru always gave him. The expectant, "it'll be fun" look. The one Kyo couldn't say no to._

_"Well," he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I guess Tohru _would_ like it. And I wouldn't mind it either. But I don't think Shigure or Yuki will be very happy with me."_

_Sana laughed. "Please, once Tohru flashes those puppy-dog eyes, the wont resist. Believe me."_

_The man was back. "So, have you made your decision?" he asked._

_Sana nodded. "Kyo-kun's gonna get one too!" she stated happily._

_"If you don't mind," Kyo said. "I would prefer a male cat." He didn't want to deal with a female cat. _

_The man pointed to the chocolate cat in the box. "You're lucky. My last male left. Some family almost took it but then the little girl changed her mind and decided on a girl cat."_

_Kyo picked up the cat and it snuggled into his jacket._

_The man laughed. "He really likes you."_

_Kyo smiled. "Let's just say I'm a cat person."_

_Sana laughed and cradled the orange cat in her arms. "It's too bad this one wasn't a boy! Then you guys would have matched!"_

_Kyo gave a sarcastic frown. "Don't make fun of my hair. It's natural!"_

_They laughed and picked up their bags of food, toys and litter._

_Oo0oO_

By this time it was dark. During the middle of Kyo's story, Tohru had gotten up and reheated some of that night's dinner for Kyo to eat. The kitten was snoozing on the table after being petted to death by Tohru.

There was a silence when Kyo finished. Tohru was still digesting all that she had heard.

"So…" Kyo started hesitantly. "Do you think I'll be able to keep him?" he gestured to the sleeping kitten. Kyo had left out the part about Tohru's puppy-dog eyes. That wasn't necessary.

"I think so." She stated cautiously. "I don't see why not."

Suddenly a thought struck Tohru. "Wait! Kyo-kun!! How-how-how!"

Tohru was hyperventilating now. "How did Tetsushi find out about-about the Curse!!?"

Her hair whacked her in the face as she turned her head to look at him.

Kyo gave her a worried glance then quickly answered. "Oh, that's what I was trying to tell you before I told you how I got my cat."

He stood up and put his plate in the sink.

After that was done he plopped down next to Tohru, taking the small cat in his lap.

"Well, do you remember how you found me and Sana up on the roof after my party?" Kyo asked innocently.

Tohru nodded. She did remember. It was a not so nice memory for her.

"Well, that night I had been up on the roof, and I have no idea what she was doing. But she ran into me in the hallway and poof." Kyo made a 'poofing' gesture with his hands. "There I was Kyo-cat instead of Kyo-kun."

Tohru felt a warm sense of relief rush over her. She looked at Kyo who was petting the kitten. She reached over to pet the kitten. She was surprised when Kyo put the cat in her lap.

"You can be like its mom." Kyo commented.

"And you could be like its dad." Tohru said then she blushed.

An awkward silence filled the air around them.

The kitten yawned and opened its emerald eyes. It looked at both of them with a sleepy expression. It licked its lips and walked over to Kyo and meowed.

Kyo smiled. "So, you wanna help me name this bugger?"

The kitten meowed louder as if to say, "I am not a bugger! Give me some food!"

Tohru smiled a sad smile. "Wouldn't you rather have Tetsushi-san help you name him?"

Kyo shook his head and smiled.

"There's nothing I would rather do right now then spend time with you."

Tohru smiled.

Kyo blushed and turned away, scratching the back of his head thinking "awkward!!"

Tohru stood up and clicked her tongue to the kitten. "C'mon kitty. Let's get you some food."

The cat looked up at Kyo and cocked its head, a question.

Kyo nodded and placed it on the ground.

The small kitten uncoordinatedly sauntered after Tohru.

Kyo sighed. It was picture perfect.

Oo0oO

**A/N: Ha-ha! Now you cannot steal all of the OJ in the world! For it is mine! Wa ha ha! I will go eat some right now to prove it! YAY!! It is like my drug, or like ice cream to Sana.**

**Seriously guys, I need ideas!! I have no idea where to go from here!**

**It's good I finished when I did cuz my sister is watching Lord of the Rings and that would totally kill my spirit. **

**But! Now I am off to write a serious story, called "All Thanks to a Three Hour Creative Writing Class." I am writing Kyo's chapter!! So if ya'll read this story, I think you may like my other story… it is more serious though. (I already wrote this… heh heh… You guys did take a long time… And I happen to like writing that story!!)**

**Why don't ya'll review…? I will get the next chapter up sooner… Review with ideas!! Purleas!! (Please!)**

**Purple. Purple. Purple. Purple. Purple. Button. Button. Button. Button. Button.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry for making you wait. bow bow bow bow I am really sorry. I had a ton going on and such. I had to do a project… hem hem. I forgot until the night before. Ick. So please forgive me!! Sorry!! You guys are great and I will try to update faster… **

**And, I am now currently obsessed with The Prince of Tennis. I always liked tennis, and now I get to read a manga about it! Yay!! I love!! My favorite is Fuji. He is awesome and he can play some mean tennis!!!! Me love!**

**

* * *

**

Kazuki yowled at the door. Kyo had shut him and his chocolate cat upstairs for the night. Kazuki wasn't too happy with the arrangement. He smacked the door with his small paw and yowled. Kyo just turned over in bed, taking a deep breath and grunting as he went.

Kazuki scrunched his eyebrows together in the best way a cat could. He head butted the door in one last, vain, attempt to escape, but it was for naught. He was stuck in the room. Kazuki, being smarter than the normal cat, devised a plan to wake up his Being, named Kyo-Kin-Being, evidently.

His sinister plan was foiled by a single fact: he couldn't reach the top of Kyo's wardrobe. So he opted to clamber onto Kyo's bed. After scrambling franticly up a mountain of Kyo-Kin-Being's clothes that were conveniently plied on the floor next to his bed and clawing its way up half of Kyo's comforter, the pooped kitten achieved its goal.

Now it was time to wake Kyo-Kin-Being up. Kazuki strode over to Kyo's arm and kneaded it. It didn't work. He meowed. Zilch. He combined the two, kneading and meowing. Same effect. He hopped onto Kyo-Kin-Being's chest. A snore escaped Kyo. Kazuki yowled. _Snore_. Yowl. _Snore_. Yowl. _Snore_. Yowl. _Snore_.

Kazuki stomped his foot in an almost human like manner. Then he stomped the other one. Then the other. And the other Soon, as only an anime cat could, he was hopping up and down on Kyo's chest, yowling up a storm.

_Snore._

The jumping stopped. Kazuki scowled a cat scowl. It wasn't working. Kazuki walked up to Kyo's nose and took aim.

Kyo muttered in his sleep, something about how he didn't want the tennis racket but Yuki did need a necklace. He was unaware of the four little bruises blossoming under his cat's teeth.

Kazuki extracted his teeth from Kyo's nose and padded over to Kyo's ear. When he was positioned relatively across from Kyo-Kin-Being's ear, he sucked in breath. Then out came the most blood curdling, pitiful, Meowy-meow-meow Kyo would never hear.

Kyo rolled over, taking his pillow with him. Poor Kazuki was like a vase on a table with a tablecloth that had been pulled off. He toppled through the air and landed with a plunk on the mattress below. He meowed in distaste then curled up in a ball on the spot, hardly bigger than a slice of bread; His ego, which was the size of Tokyo, needed some nursing.

Five minutes after the small kitten had hit the sack next to Kyo's head that said person whacked the off button on his alarm clock. Upon turning over in his bed, he came face to face with his brand new pet. The one Tohru had named Kazuki. Its small green eyes were closed and its tail was tucked under its chin. It looked at peace. So at peace, in fact, that Kyo silently grabbed his clothes from the floor and tiptoed to the door, closing it softly behind him. Kyo had decided last night, and Tohru agreed with him, that it would be best if they kept Kazuki upstairs until they asked Shigure.

It was not to be.

Kazuki slowly opened his left eye. He had heard someone bang into a wall somewhere down the hallway. Kazuki lifted up his head to find that Kyo-Kin-Being's bed was empty. A yowl of outrage emitted from the kitten. Kyo-Kin-Being had escaped and left his poor kitten innocently asleep on the bed, unaware of the treachery taking place before his lidded eyes.

He hopped off the bed as he heard someone crash their way down the hallway. He screeched at the top of his lungs, in hopes that any Being would hear him. And a Being did. Suddenly Kyo's door was slid back. A foul stench filled the room, coming from the hallway. Kazuki's head spun. The odor was awful. He braced himself and looked up.

Above him towered a silver headed… something. He guessed it was a Being. It was hard to see since the thing was right on top of him. All he could see was a pale chin and a protruding nose. All around the Silver Being there was a strange purple aura. A small "Ur… What are you doing here?" Escaped the Being.

Oo0oO

Tohru set the platter down on the table. How she could make such a good breakfast, eat, get ready for school, and walk to school with time to spare was a mystery. Shigure walked into the Kitchen. Kyo was already at the table with Tohru. He sat down and started to tease Kyo. Unfortunately, for Shigure at least, Kyo would not be teased. He was either in an extremely good mood or was up to something. Kyo put down his bowl and his chopsticks on top of that. He interlocked his fingers and placed them under his chin. He stared at Shigure. It was an all over intimidating experience. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud yell from Yuki upstairs. There was a loud hissing noise and then a CRASH! Yuki thundered down the stairs quicker than he usually moved in the morning.

The door slid open and a very angry Yuki flung himself into the kitchen. He glared daggers at everyone. He turned to Kyo.

"Look what I found in your room, Kyon-Kyon." The hand behind his back was flung around to show what was in it. Being held by the scruff of his neck was Kazuki. There was a small, sheepish look on his face, but every hair on his body was emanating smugness. He looked at Kyo and meowed. There was a tense moment.

Everything was silent, as if daring you to breath. No one did.

The poor, poor silence was broken by Shigure. He laughed and pointed at Yuki. He laughed and pointed at Kyo. He laughed and pointed at Himself. Tohru ran over to Yuki and rescued Kazuki, who starting to look mad that he was hanging from his neck still, and no one had come to rescue him.

Shigure was still laughing five minutes later. Yuki had applied a band-aid to the place were Kazuki had evidently bitten him on the ankle. While Tohru wasn't looking, Kyo gave his cat the thumbs up.

**(A/N: BTW, I am in a really bad mood. Inui, from the Prince of Tennis, just beat Momo in the Intra-School match and I am really mad. Momo was the best, besides Eiji and Fuji. And now dumb Inui had to come and beat him. Now he isn't a starter anymore… sniff. and Inui cheated. He gathered information on all of them and used it against them. I know, I know, it really isn't cheating but he doesn't have any real moves of his own and he stole Momo's dunk smash. He wins the games by calculating data. If someone has a trick up their sleeve and he doesn't know about it, his game is kaput. As in zilch. As in Zero. As in Inui sucks. I HATE INUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Shigure finally stopped laughing. "What's this? A cat? Did Kyo bring home a friend? Is it a girl? Hrm? Give me answers! I want answers!" He crawled over to Tohru and started petting the kitty.

Kyo shook his head. "No, his name's Kazuki. Tohru named him. Sana wanted help finding a cat, so she called me. She knows I like cats. There were two so I took one and she took one. That's how Kazuki got here."

Tohru looked over at Shigure, unknowingly unleashing the puppy-dog eyes. Just as Sana expected, the moment those weapons of mass destruction, the un-started fight was finished. "Shigure?" she asked. "Can we keep Kazuki?"

**(Inui huddles down in his bed letting out the wussy tears that had not been shed. He had just been beaten by Have Socks. Will Travel, who had just gotten her first Tennis Racket that day. The last words he remembered as the inexperienced tennis player klutzily hit a novice ball his way were: "You will rue the day that you used your Data to beat Momo-chan. You don't want to meet me in a dark ally." Then, there was darkness. The ball had clipped the top of his head. He was knocked out.) **

Shigure sighed and nodded. "Kyo, what did you do to this girl?"

Tohru's squeal of delight was lost in the sea of Kyo's retorts.

Oo0oO

At school the next day, Kazuki was the only thing that Tohru could talk about. When someone would innocently ask Tohru "how is your day?" they would be bombarded with interesting facts and cute things that Kazuki had done since that morning. It was soon known around the school that Kyo Sohma had a cat.

Sana was extremely happy that Kyo had been able to keep his cat. And a little smug. Her plan had worked. Tohru's puppy dog eyes were a success.

Tohru, upon seeing above mentioned person, squealed and zoomed over to her side. Then, they talked cats. It appeared that Sana had named her cat Az. A simple and straight to the point name. She was behaving like an angel, and Sana was very pleased.

Kazuki, on the other hand, was not. Upon sensing Kyo-Kin-Being's reaction to Yuki-Stench-Master, Kazuki had unofficially declared war against the Stench-Master. That very morning, after being allowed to stay at the house, Kazuki explored the house. Upon finding the bathroom, he was drawn to the Stench-Master's toothbrush. Not wanting to deal with the stench of stenchy toothbrush any more, Kazuki dropped the toothbrush into the trashcan's gaping mouth. Kazuki, satisfied, walked out of the bathroom, his war against the Stench-Master started. Yuki couldn't find his toothbrush that morning and had had to brush his teeth with his finger.

(**A/N: the Tennis team that week noticed that, along with Momo, Inui hadn't been showing up for Tennis practice. When he and Momo finally showed up, they were forced into running 100 laps.)**

Tohru hummed her way down the hall during lunch break. The hallway was empty as everyone was enjoying their lovely food or not so lovely food, however they looked at it. Up ahead she saw a head of hair she recognized. It was Yuu. Tohru smiled inside and ran up to Yuu. He was standing by his locker in the corner of the hallway. He had always grumbled about how he got stuck with the crap-ball lockers. Tohru skipped up to Yuu. He was practically the only person in the school that she hadn't told all about her new pet. Even if it was Kyo's.

Kyo who, was talking to Tsujiai, turned up the hall trash talking about their last class. Who could stand it? Evidently Tsujiai could, and Kyo didn't know how it was possible. Tsujiai was explaining as Kyo laid his eyes upon a most disturbing sight. It was Tohru.

**(A/N: Momo started off at a run, keeping the pace until lap 19. He then jogged the rest of his 81 laps. Inui, however, didn't finish his laps. He didn't even start. Kunimitsu, the captain, came over and yelled at him, saying that he hadn't been at Tennis practice for three days, and if he didn't run the 100 laps, he would be kicked off the team. By this time, Momo, scooting his toosh over the finish line, had finished his 100 laps. He was pulled to the center of the commotion. Inui was on the ground, crying, as he had been all week.)**

She was backed up in the corner, Yuu standing in front of her, arms on either side of her head. She looked uncomfortable and was huddled into the smallest ball possible while standing up. It took Kyo all of 2.19 seconds to react. He dropped his book which was propped up on his shoulder. His bag dropped onto the ground as he thundered down the hall. Tsujiai followed in step. Yuu was shoved up against the lockers the moment Kyo made contact. Yuu punched Kyo in the stomach. Kyo, who grunted in response, cuffed Yuu on the ear. Soon Kyo and Yuu were rolling around on the floor, punching each other every time there was an opening, which there was almost always one. Tohru was screaming and had her hands on her cheeks.

Tsujiai was not helping the matter. He was jumping around Kyo and his cousin's fight screaming praising words to Kyo on moment and the next, insults at his cousin.

"Go Kyo! Whoop that cousin of mine show him what he's worth! And that's a nothin'!!" _Jump, bounce, wave hands, bash, yelp, grunt. Change person. _"Yuu! You evil beast. You are an evil beast from the dark abyss of pain. You delight in suffering! Well guess what? I delight in your suffering. Evil beast!!" _Punch, whack, jump bounce, scream._

It was no wonder that the moment this all started, every door down the hall opened. Most teachers had some article of food in their hand. The food was immediately forgotten as it whistled down to the ground. All the teachers rushed to the scene of the fight, Kyo now punching Yuu over and over in the stomach. The two boys were pulled apart and held by their arms. Tsujiai, upon seeing the match stop and Yuu and Kyo be pulled apart, he stopped screaming and jumping. He gave his cousin the bird then rushed over to Tohru, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading the crying girl away from the scene. Kyo silently thanked Tsujiai.

Not unexpectedly, Kyo and Yuu were sent to the principal's office. They were each given a chance to state their side of the story. Tohru was brought in as a witness. Her story pretty much matched Kyo's story, although it left out the fact that Yuu had been using her as an arm rest every time he saw her. Kyo listed other offences that had taken place. Tsujiai's father was called down from his room (he was the Biology teacher.) and was asked to take Yuu home. Kyo stayed in detention all day, due to the fact that there was no one to pick him up. But Shishou was called. He was very disappointed, but he understood.

Oo0oO

Tsujiai, the next day, came to school in high spirits. Yuu's parents were coming home. Evidently they "realized all the pain and misery that he had put us through and decided to take pity. I bet they were planning on never coming home and ditching their son with their loving relatives." As Tsujiai put it bluntly. Yuu was staying at home with Mrs. Habiki looming over him. Kyo was sure that Yuu would be scrubbing toilets all day. It was a mystery how bumbling Mr. Habiki could have fallen in love with strict Mrs. Habiki. Tsujiai had turned out 100 his father.

Kyo was allowed to come to school. The principal had decided that Kyo was innocent. Kyo was still going to be punished. If the principal had any say in it, she wouldn't have punished Kyo at all, but he had broken a school rule and she had to.

Oo0oO

After Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru took off their shoes, they tupped into the kitchen. The moment they entered the room, they were greeted by a strange sight. The kitchen appeared to have transformed into a museum. A museum of shredded objects. Various sizes of tables were arranged in a "U" shape, hugging the walls. Tohru went over to poke a mound of shredded fabric. She jumped as Shigure entered the room. He was dressed not in his usual kimono, but an Usher suit, complete with a little name tag that read "Shigure."

"Ah!!!" Shigure said, in mock surprise, a false British accent coating his words "Are you the next tour group? We have been chalk full of visitors today. Come on then! Let me give you a look around."

Shigure, in his usher suit, ushered them over to the first table. He pointed to a small pile of bristles and plastic. "This was once Yuki Sohma's purple toothbrush. It was found lying on the ground by the toilet." Yuki yelped in disapproval. Shigure pointed to the next item.

"This was Yuki's throw pillow for his bed." Shigure stated, yawning.

Kyo cocked his head to one side. If you looked at it like that, yes, it did look like a pillow. There were huge gouge marks on the flat pillow, all the stuffing piled to one side.

Shigure heaved a sigh and pointed to the next table. He sniffed.

"This was my favorite pencil. I don't know if I will ever be able to write another thing with out it. Mii will have to search far and wide for another one!"

Tohru picked up the shredded plastic and scrunched her eyes together. "But Shigure, this is a pen. And anyway, you don't use pencils."

Shigure removed his hands from his eyes and shook his head. "Does it matter?"

Yuki walked up to the item next to the pen. He squinted.

"What's this?" Yuki asked, holding up a long strip of cloth.

"From all that I can gather," Shigure began. "It was once your old sweater vest."

Yuki yelled indignantly. Ignoring Yuki completely, Shigure went on to explain the rest of the damage. The damaged objects ranged from a pair Yuki's underwear to an empty box of Mac'n'Cheese.

"And now!!" Shigure gestured grandly down the hallway. "I will take you to our wonderful artist. I think you will all be surprised by his genius.

Shigure lead them down the hallway to the last door. He opened the door and they filled in. There, sitting on the bed, looking like an angel was…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know, I am so mean. Review and tell me who you think it is. I bet you can guess. It should be pretty easy. I hope that you aren't extremely bored. **

**I hope you didn't mind my little story about Momo and Inui. It never got finished…**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner!! I will try to do better. I won't promise that I will update soon cuz I am going to be busy… But if you review you will make me go on a guilt trip and I will update sooner… (Hint hint.)**

**But seriously, I am going to try to finish my story ****All Thanks to a Three Hour Creative Writing Class**** so that I can concentrate on this story. Plus my friend princescupcakes and I are gonna write a story that I am really excited about. **

**As always, I need ideas. Please send me ideas about how you want this story to go. It would be extremely helpful and would help me update sooner.**

**Well! Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans and/or other people who celebrate Thanksgiving!!**

**REVIEW WITH IDEAS!!!**


	8. Me Memo

HI!! This is Have Socks. Will Travel.

I am typing up this little memorandum (A big long word meaning "Memo") for one reason.

I am afraid that my laptop decided to go and break down. Maybe it went sky diving or something. It is now in "Big Back Screen of Death" mode. AKA: the battery is charged and everything but the screen/monitor is kaput. Other things may be wrong with it, but all the most obvious thing is the screen. Plus, it makes a better name. "Big Black Screen of Death." Isn't it catchy. And sucky?

It pains me to say that only my dad knows how to fix this and he is currently in Indianapolis, Indiana. He will arrive home in two long weeks And when he gets back from that little adventure he will be home for a grand total of a Day a Half. Then he is shipping himself off (Gags at cheesy Christmas song.) to Austin Texas. It is not his fault. Dumb business trips.

So. My point is that I may not be able to update until after the holidays… AKA the beginning of the New Year… Depending where you are. Anyway, unless my computer decides to miraculously fix its self, I won't be updating very soon… Me sorry. (Gags at yet another cheesy song. What is up with my father and Christmas songs?)

Some of you may be wondering, "If she was able to post this little tidbit, then doesn't that mean that she can log on to Fanfiction? Little liar. You are just lazy."

While it is true that I am lazy, I really can't log on. We have four computers at my house.

1. My kaput Laptop

2. My dad's work computer

3. My sister's Old Clunker (My used-to-be old clunker)

4. My mudders Computer

As stated before, my laptop is Kaput. My father's work computer is actually a laptop and it is with him in Indianapolis. Plus, I will die if I touch that computer. Incidentally, it is the same type of laptop as my school's laptops… Odd fact for you there… My sister's Old Clunker has all of these restrictions on it and it has the capacity to log you on to your email. Me Padre knows how to change it so that it allows you to log onto things but, as stated before (for the millionth time) he is away. In a place with a name that is hard to type, so I will not type it again…

I am, as of now on my mom's computer (listening to Santa Baby by Madonna…) This is like the only time that I am allowed on her computer. She has this curse of breaking electronics (see my Treo, Her Treo, her laptop and my sister's book light for details. My dad doesn't allow her around his stuff… you can see why…) so she is trying to be extra careful with this computer. Plus it is new so she and my dad (parental units… way over protective… of their computers…) don't allow us on this computer. It took an unprecedented amount of begging to allow me to type this shorty memorandum. (hehe. I like that word…)

Therefore, as stated before, I am afraid that I won't be updating for at least a month… Nevertheless, I will continue working on my stories. I will type them on the Clunker then, when my computer is working, send them over to my laptop via email. Thus is my plan. Hopefully it will work. However, if my computer is unfixable, then I may have to get a new computer. On the other hand, maybe I won't. sniff

Believe me, it pains me as well that I cannot update. I enjoy reading your reviews and seeing your smiling faces. At least I imagine that you are smiling. Maybe you are yelling at your computer, extremely mad at me. But I prefer the smiling faces. Pity me, I get to be stuck with relatives (whom I love, but still…) all season long and I won't be able to do something I enjoy… sniffle. Plus, Ya'll (me live in North Carolina. I say ya'll. Wasn't born here but that don't matter. Hey my computer, moms computer excuse me, didn't pick up on the bad grammar. Even my computer can do that!! Hehe!)

But, peoples of this earth, or the ones that read my stories, I can check my email, (due to the presence of Old Clunker. heart) So!! If your want to offer words of comfort, send your condolences, or just yell at me drop me a PM.

Don't kill me!!!

-Your dear Have Socks. Will Travel.

PS. You can still send me Reviews. I can see them by reading my stories. I will send you a reply via PM. My only problem is that I can't log onto Fanfiction. Oh, that and the fact that my computer is on the brink of destruction. Or already there… whatever suit your needs.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just got done watching the Prince of Tennis bowling episode! I laughed so hard! I loved it. Especially Eiji. And Fuji. Sorry if you don't know what I am talking about… I watch Prince of Tennis on Youtube… It is lots of fun. Me and my sister watch it together, but since the old clunker doesn't have sound, we have to share a set of headphones. It is really uncomfortable. Then the Clunker kicked us off the internet because it was past 10:30pm so that is why I stopped watching. It is now 11:11 and I am writing this chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner! I was finishing a different story so I could work on this one with out interruptions. Well, here I go, nya! ( - that is Eiji's word!)**

**Oo0oO**

Shigure slid back the door to reveal a mess of a room. Papers were fluttering randomly around the room like dust particles, the desk was standing on three legs, the other leg laying in a pile of slivers where a solid leg should have been. The bedspread was flung unceremoniously off the bed and was lying in a crumpled heap on the side of the bed. In its place was the small, brown cat, artist of the fine art in the hallway. Kazuki looked up and Kyo serenely and yawned as he stood up. He sauntered over to the side of the bed and meowed at Kyo, as if asking to be picked up.

Kyo looked at Tohru. Tohru looked at Kyo. The choice was made then that Kazuki was to be de-clawed, or have his nails trimmed in the least. The date was set for the next day after dinner.

Kazuki, it turned out, would not be put in a crate for transportation purposes. Instead he insisted on following behind Kyo at a steady pace. Kyo would look back every once and a while to make sure that his cat was following him, but he wasn't too worried. Kazuki would sometimes wonder off to sniff some garbage can, only to return a few moments later. Kazuki knew full well that he was headed to the vet, but he didn't mind. Kyo-Kin-Being wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. And if he did, well, there was no reason to think about that, because it wouldn't happen.

While Kazuki went off on his own little adventure, Kyo and Tohru walked along the streets, Kyo with his hands stuffed in his pockets and Tohru clutching her purse. Yuki had been left at home to do homework that he was behind on. Plus, he was giving Kazuki the cold shoulder for destroying his beloved sweater vest. Not that this bothered Kazuki. He was happy that the silver haired-Being was giving him wide berth. The only thing that bothered Kazuki was the fact that Yuki had taken to locking his door when he was at school so that Kazuki could not get in and wreck havoc upon Yuki's room.

So it was with great satisfaction that Kazuki left the house. His goal was to roll in the most disgusting things that he could find then, upon arriving home, roll around outside Stench-Being's door.

Tohru and Kyo were unaware of Kazuki's murderous intentions, or they might have forced him into the crate to be carried the way to the vet. They might have. The only reason Kyo would have considered it is the fact that Tohru would have to clean up smelly the Kazuki mess outside Yuki's door. Other than that, Kyo would be fine with the prospect of Kazuki messing up the floor in front of Yuki. But Kyo and Tohru didn't know of the plans so they continued walking in blissful ignorance. They were, however, talking about a depressing subject. It was only because they were together and away from the loudness and chaos of the house that it was blissful. The gloomy subject was what had happened with Yuu and Tohru. And, as Tohru pointed out, Kyo

"I told you Kyo-kun. I am fine. I don't really get what is wrong and why you attacked him anyway. I am more concerned that you are being punished." Tohru said. "Really, I'm fine. It's you I worry about." She added once she caught a look at Kyo's face.

Kyo just laughed. "That's just like you Tohru. All you do is care about others. Maybe that is why you don't ever see what is around you and trip so much. You are to busy looking out for others."

Tohru blushed at Kyo's sentimental speech. She was about to retort to the bit about her tripping, when she did just that. She tripped. Kyo was unable to catch her due to the fact that if he did, she would not only continue to crash back down to the ground, but he would also transform and that would lead to more problems. Tohru managed to upright herself before hitting the ground, for which Kyo was thankful.

Kyo crinkled his nose and laughed. "Maybe it's not that you care too much about people to look out for yourself that causes you to trip. Maybe you just have no coordination."

Silence overtook the two as they walked. It took Tohru a while to digest this information, and they were half way to the local clinic before she figured out what he had said. They walked all the rest of the way to the vet Kyo looked over at her and saw her frowning. Kyo frowned at her in return.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Kyo asked, concerned. "You were happy up 'till now. Is it something I said? Oh, geez, if it's something I said, you know I was joking right? I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally! I really didn't mean anything I said! I am really sorry! I didn't mean it! What's bothering you?"

Tohru smiled up at him. "Nothing Kyo. You just said something silly and I was trying to figure it out. I finally did though!" Tohru raised her fist in triumph. Kyo just laughed.

Just as the clinic came into sight, Kazuki came running over to Kyo. He scampered over and began clawing at Kyo's pant leg, almost desperate to get into Kyo's arms. As Kyo reached down to pick up the hysterical cat, four of the most scruffy looking cats he had ever seen, rounded the bend with murder in their sharp eyes. When they saw that their prey was with a bunch of Beings, the cats shrunk back into the shadows and all but disappeared. If you looked hard enough you could see their eyes glinting from the light that entered the alleyway.

The day was overcast, dark grey clouds blocking out what ever light came from the weak winter sun. Although it was only just after dinner, the street lamps were lit, casting shadows around every garbage can. It wasn't dark enough that you wouldn't be able to see anything with out the flickering light radiating from the street lamps above, but you could see better with them on. As the bleak clouds rolled over the sky, light drops of rain began falling to the ground.

Kyo and Tohru quickened their pace and jogged the last few steps to the warm waiting room of the Veterinary clinic. Kyo threw open the doors and allowed Tohru to enter first, before entering the building himself. Kazuki meowed boisterously in protest of his wet fur.

Tohru was already in at the desk and arranging to have Kazuki go back into the room by the time Kyo had calmed the livid cat. Kyo had more than a few scratches to show for his struggle with the irate cat, and he was more than happy to bid farewell when he was taken back to the exam room.

Kyo and Tohru took a seat on the floral patterned chairs that dotted the room. Kyo flopped into one, muttering under his breath about how that cat was more trouble than it was worth. Tohru perched on the edge of a chair, and looked around at the room. It was covered in a blue textured wall paper that matched the tones of the flowered chairs. There were racks of magazines stored neatly in the corner and a few on the tables around the room, in between chairs and in front of floor lamps. All in all, it was a very cliché waiting room. The only thing different was Kyo. Buried deep in his angry expression, there was also something more. Tohru spotted it at once.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said abruptly. "You know you can tell me anything right."

Kyo's head jerked out his hand, his elbow leaning on the wooden armrest of the chair. He looked taken aback at Tohru's sudden outburst.

"Yeah… I know… Why tell me this all of the sudden?"

Tohru blushed. "Well, I've noticed lately that you have been looking a little, I don't know… sad. I was just wondering what was bothering you and if I could help you in any way."

Kyo sighed. Something had been bothering him for a while know. But she didn't know anything about it, so he couldn't tell her. But as he turned to look at her shining face, full of worry all because of him, it hit Kyo very strongly.

"_She knows me too well. I can't just say 'nothing'. She won't ever believe me. She would just smile and say, 'okay Kyo-kun.' Then turn away and her face would still worry. I've got to tell her something."_

Kyo sighed and picked anything at random.

Tohru watched Kyo fidget around for a while, and then suddenly he stopped. A flash of something crossed his face then was gone.

"Well, um. Yeah. It sounds stupid, but I am worried about graduation. And after that. I mean, we'll be out in the real world then, at least you will. I mean I will be too, it's just I will be limited, being the cat and all." Kyo finished very lamely. It was a lame story too, and evidently Tohru didn't fall for it. She just looked at her hands, fingers intertwined on her lap. Her hair fell in front of her eyes so Kyo couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Then, with out warning, Tohru's head shot up and she looked Kyo in the eye. There was a fierce determination in her eye that made Kyo start. Then, as abruptly as her head had come up, it fell back to its previous position looking at her hands. Kyo didn't know whether he had imagined Tohru moving or if it had really happened. But he was spared from thinking on that topic for any longer by Tohru beginning to speak.

"Kyo-kun, I have made up my mind. I am going to tell you something that no one knows. Okay?" When Kyo said nothing, she went on. "Last summer, at the beach house, when Akito came to see everyone, he came and saw me."

"Yeah, I know-" Kyo was cut of by Tohru, who held up a hand to signify that she wasn't finished talking.

"While there, he told me a few things. Things I probably shouldn't know. And Kyo-kun. I know. I know that you are going to have to be locked up in the room made especially for the cat. I know. I just thought you should know."

Kyo was shocked. The room around him seemed to spin, and everything became an abnormal color. It was almost as if he was seeing the negative of a picture of the room and a negative of Tohru sitting across from him. Her face looked worried still and it was all he could do not to jump up and run out of the room. She had found out about his darkest kept secret. The one that he didn't want her to know. He had known it would only cause her pain, and it seemed he was right.

"So Kyo-kun. Please, tell me what's really wrong." Tohru finished.

Kyo just looked at her. She was acting unlike any Tohru Kyo had ever seen. Her customary smile was replaced by a look of worrisome wonder. She was utterly unrecognizable, in her present state, as Tohru Honda. Kyo sighed. He could tell her. Well, not all of it, but most of his worry.

"Well," he began, and Tohru scooted closer. "It does have to do with graduation. As you seem to know, I will be, um, how should I put this… locked up after graduation."

Tohru nodded. "So Kyo-kun is anxious about being put in confinement." Kyo noticed that she skittered around using "locked up."

Kyo nodded, and then he shook his head. His long orange hair swished in front of his red intense eyes. "It's not just that."

Kyo laughed and shook his head again. "This is going to sound even stupider than my lame excuse before. Even you saw through that one."

Tohru didn't laugh or comment. She just continued to stare at Kyo with the same intensity as before. Caught off guard slightly with the penetrating glance that Tohru was giving him, he continued.

"Well, see. There's this girl… Oh crap this sound stupid. Well, there's this girl that I have liked for a while. I realized earlier on this year. And, well, I want to tell her about my feelings, but I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

Kyo exhaled and continued.

"Since I am going into confinement at the end of this year I want to tell her, but since I don't know how she feels, she could completely reject me. And I don't think I could go into 'confinement' knowing that she hates my guts, or doesn't feel the same way. But I don't think I could go into… that place… not knowing either. Then again, I don't think I could ever go if I knew she felt the same way as me."

Kyo let out a laugh that sounded vaguely like a snarl.

"I guess that's one of the curses of being the cat: hard situations with no love. I guess it's best that the cat has no love in his life. It's easier on him, or her. But then again, no one loves the cat, so it is only the cat who is hurt in the long run."

There was silence after Kyo said his final words. He swiftly began blushing, realizing that he had told Tohru one of his deepest, most darkest secrets, and he hadn't even thought about what he was saying once.

From the background, they heard Kazuki yowl pitifully, as if he was being tortured. There was a "Don't worry. You'll be fine, you big whiner" from the vet scolding Kazuki for being such a baby.

Tohru laughed. "I guess that Kazuki doesn't like the fact that he won't be able to destroy things anymore."

Kyo nodded. "I don't know. I don't see how I stuck with the misbehaving cat, when Sana got the Angel goody-goody two shoe cat. It just isn't fair. I need some piece in my life and a get this rowdy obnoxious cat. She needs something more challenging in her life, and Sana even admits to it, and she gets the picture-perfect cat with no flaws! How is it possible?" He threw his hands up in mock frustration. Tohru giggled.

Outside the window of the vet, Kyo fan girls giggled as well.

After a while of silence in which Tohru picked up a magazine and started reading an article at random, Kyo looked down at her. It was funny really. You would think that sitting down, Tohru would seem a little taller, but it was the exact opposite. Her feet swung a few inches from the floor, ankles crossed as she read her magazine. Or appeared to be reading. As Kyo looked down he noticed a small frown gracing Tohru's usually frown free face. Her eyes were not moving, signifying that her mind was elsewhere and not on the article before her.

Kyo knocked her head softly and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, drawing the question out until it seemed slightly exasperated.

"Nothing," Tohru said a fake smile crossing her face.

Kyo raised his orange eyebrow. "How is you frowning nothing."

Tohru blushed and wiggled in her seat. Kyo gave her a half smile.

"What." He stated, not as a question.

Tohru fidgeted some more than, blushing profusely, asked bluntly, "What's she like Kyo-kun? The girl you like. What is she like?"

Tohru flushed red then she buried her face in her hands, embarrassed by her question. Kyo laughed then thought about how he should answer her question.

"Well," he began. "I guess she's like you."

**Oo0oO**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I am really sorry. bows bows this is my holiday gift to you! I am sorry that this chapter is so short too! **

**BUT!!! Good news! For a while there, I didn't know where I was going to go with this story. But last night, as I was innocently humming "Wonderful Days" from Prince of Tennis, when BAM! Inspiration came to me. I know how this story is going to end. I am extremely happy, even if I was up really late last night writing down all of my ideas.**

**Sorry if this was really cheesy. I am no good at the whole Awkward Romance thing. Oh well. I had a hard time with this, but it was a good challenge.**

**Well, although I may not deserve it, please, Review. I promise I will update sooner. I PROMISE! I hope. Although not before the New Year. I will be at the beach with my Aunties, Parentals, Sibling, and None Relatives. It will be a blast.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: well, I would like to proudly announce that you may be hearing from me a lot more. As of yesterday, I set up (okay, my dad set up.) my new computer. That's right. I now have a working computer! Yay! I am very happy! Sooooo… Now on with my little story thingy.**

**Oo0oO**

Getting home was much easier. Kazuki seemed so traumatized by the ordeal that he had just been through, that he didn't put up a fight when the vet put him in a cardboard box used to transport hamsters. Kyo just carried him home, one finger looped through the handles of the box.

For once since Kazuki had entered their lives, the Sohma plus Tohru Honda family got a good nights rest. Kazuki had quieted down immensely after the whole nightmare, so Kyo was not up half the night tromping around upstairs, yelling at Kazuki for the various things he had gotten into or done. This usually kept everyone else up, so the night was the first semi restful night for the household in some time.

After getting their goodnights rest, the family was able to wake up much more refreshed and ready for school than they would have usually. Tohru was able to make a more delicious lunch than she had lately, Kyo wasn't as grouchy and Yuki actually managed to make it to school on time, not having slept in. All in all, they were in high spirits when they entered the school building. At least as happy as you could be when entering school.

The three teens sat down at their respective desks. Mayu-chan came in and asked them to pull out their books. Being the only three in a good mood, they were also the only ones that pulled their books with out cursing Mayu under their breath. They flipped to page nineteen on Mayu's order and began to read. Mayu took the chance to grade some late work. The class soon fell into silence, only broken by the occasional page turn, or a sigh of boredom. Such sighs were silenced by a sharp glance from the teacher.

A rap on the door was a sharp break from harsh reality to all but the three good humored students, who could care less whether anyone knocked on the door or not. The teacher from across the hall poked her head in the door after a say so from Mayu.

"Mayu-chan? Do you think you could watch my class for me? I have to zip down to the office. I'll be back soon. All you need to do is stand in the hallway between the two classes. Mine'll be good."

Mayu nodded and took her feet off their perch on the desk. She stood up and addressed her class. The other teacher waited patiently at the door.

"Okay. I am going to stand out in the hallway. You guys have been really good so I think you deserve a break. You can talk quietly until I get back." Mayu started to make her way to the door.

"Oh, Mayu-chan," the curly haired teacher stated as an afterthought. "I'm supposed to bring Sohma-san with me. Kyo Sohma." She nodded toward Kyo.

Mayu gestured to Kyo with her hand. "You heard the lady. Follow her down to the office."

Kyo tromped up the isle to the front of the class and preceded Mayu through the door.

Once Mayu was out of the door, the class erupted into whispered conversations. Most of the near silent conversations where all about Kyo.

"Oh! What'd Sohma do this time?"

"Sohma is in trouble again isn't he?"

"Oh, I hope nothing is wrong with Kyo-sama! If so, we won't be able to follow him home after school today."

Tohru however had a different topic of conversation. She walked over to Rei, who was giggling with another girl in the corner. Once she saw Tohru come over, she immediately bid the girl farewell and zoomed over toward Tohru.

"Oh! Tohru! Do you think that Kyo-kun was called up to the office because of Yuu and his fight? You should have seen Tsujiai this morning! He was as happy as a lark! Yuu is going home! Tsujiai was almost singing. Tohru! Do you want to say something? It looks like you want to!" She said this all in one breath, and in rapid succession.

Tohru's head swirled around as she tried to catch up with the speed of Rei's talking. It was a full minute before Tohru realized what Rei had asked her.

"Um. Well, I was wondering, no actually I had an idea. Well, at the end of this year, Kyo has to go… somewhere. And you probably won't see him ever again. So I was thinking we should have a party for him. I don't know what we will do yet, but we should do something, send him off with a good memory of sorts."

Rei fixed Tohru with a quizzical stare. "Where is he going?" She asked.

Tohru shook her head. "All I can tell you is that it is for his family, and that Kyo-kun doesn't want to go. I'm sorry, Kuno-chan. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't."

Rei looked like she wanted to ask more, but she didn't. The awkward silence that was threatening to fall on this doomed conversation was chased away by the appearance of Sana.

"Hi you two! What's up? You look confused and depressed." Was Sana's way of greeting.

Rei looked at Tohru to explain. She did so. Sana nodded.

"Lets do it! I mean, I haven't had anything to plan for a while and I am bored. I got my homework done and I have nothing else to do. Let's plan it now!"

The three girls crowded around Rei's desk, searching through the old travel magazines that Mayu had stashed on top of the bookshelves at the back of the classroom. The workers were soon joined by an extremely jovial looking Tsujiai and the normal somber face of Kaji.

"Hey Tohru-chan!" Tsujiai beamed up at her, leaning his hands on his elbows. "Did you hear the good news? My evil, vile, nasty, horrible, unpleasant, revolting, disgusting, obnoxious"—

"Tsujiai, we get the point. Get to it." Kaji cut him off.

"Anyway. He's GONE! Tsujiai Hibiki is a free man again! Woohoo! Aren't you so happy! Happy for me, and you, and Kyo, and Rei, and Sana and everyone in this whole school! Kaji doesn't care, so he doesn't count. But aren't you so happy?"

Tohru nodded and smiled, although she didn't understand why Tsujiai was so happy. But to each his own.

"So, now that Tsujiai has got that out of his system"—

"Free as a bird!"

'What are you guys doing?" Kaji asked, after being interrupted but Tsujiai.

"Oh," Sana started. "We're planning what we are going to do for the party for Kyo-kun. He is going away this summer, and according to Tohru-chan, he won't be coming back. So we are going to plan a super cool summer get away for all of us plus all other invitees."

"Oh." Kaji muttered.

"So right now we are trying to decide what location we should be at. We have nixed a few ideas because they won't allow all the people that we have on our list." Rei pronounced.

"Who do you have on your little list?" Tsujiai asked.

Rei shoved a piece of paper under his nose and continued perusing through outdated magazines.

Tsujiai read the list out loud. "Tohru, Yuki, Kyo (of course,) Rei, Sana, Tsujiai, Kaji, Shigure, Kagura, Kunimitsu, Shishou, Momiji, Hatori, Haru, Ayame, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, Rin, Arisa, Hana, and any others that would like to come. Wow, you got yourselves a list.

"That's at least twenty-one people, assuming that everyone you invite comes, right?" Kaji said after Tsujiai was finished.

Tsujiai went back and counted all of the names. "Yep, that's right! Wow, Kaji, dude. Did you count all of those as I read them? You're more of a nerd than I thought!"

Kaji ignored Tsujiai's latest and greatest little out burst and went on.

"Well, I think I know just the place."

Everyone turned and faced him, surprised looks on their faces.

"Wow! Kaji! You are the king of Nerd-dom. Did you memorize the atlas of Japan as well?"

"No, actually, I haven't" Kaji said coolly, his eyebrow raised slightly in frustration. "It's just, my parents own a beach house near a lake, and it has bunk houses that would fit all of those people if you squished. My parents say it will be used for 'family reunions.' But everyone that knows my family knows that we can hardly stand to live on the same island, let alone the same bunk house."

Tsujiai tackled Kaji in a flying leap and proceeded to give him noogie upon noogie. "How come you never told us that your parents owned a beach house? Huh? Don't you think that that is a very important piece of information that is required to tell your best friend and friends?"

Kaji just turned his head to look up at the still noogying Tsujiai. "Actually, they just bought it. They are planning to rent it out until we use it. But we never will. My parents are gone too much. If you will all remember, I don't even live with my parents. I live with my aunt and uncle."

Tsujiai stopped his noogie assault on Kaji upon him finishing his explanation.

"Well, if that's how it is, then theirs no problem!" Tsujiai beamed. Mayu-chan walked through the door.

"Okay class. Get back to work. That took longer than I thought and this is taking up valuable grading time!" Ordered Mayu.

As the other students of the class said their goodbyes and headed back to their desks, Kaji slipped in one last word.

"I'll call my parents tonight and ask them if we can use the house."

"Alright! High five dude!' Tsujiai cheered. Kaji slapped him a high five and couldn't help but smile at his exuberant attitude.

"But they'd better be in a good mood, or me asking will cost me my computer privileges for a week!" Kaji warned.

"That proves it!" Tsujiai exclaimed. "You are the king of all nerds."

"Shut up!" Kaji teased, whacking Tsujiai upside the head.

"Nerd!"

"Hibiki!" Came Mayu's thunderous, yet teasing voice from the front of the room

Tsujiai flinched then answered, "Yes ma'am?"

"Hallway, you, now."

"Yes ma'am" Tsujiai saluted and marched out of the classroom.

**Oo0oO**

**A/N: well, there it is! I finished it!! I know this is a little short, but I had to get that over with. I hope you liked seeing Tsujiai, Rei and Kaji again! We haven't seen them in a while… It was fun to play with them! I hope that the next chapter will be up sooner, although I can't promise that. School is going to take a turn for the worse (AKA get harder) in a few weeks so I don't know if I will be able to post all that soon.**

**On a happier note, this chapter was written from 11:00 to 12:20 PM after being slap happy for hours from lack of sleep. So my battery was completely drained. But!! For the second time (I think) in my history of writing on fanfiction, I wrote an entire chapter for a story in one sitting! And this was with out the help of FOJ! Yay me!**

**I did just write a one-shot for LOST today, and that was all in one sitting to, but I had planned that all out in the midst of a bout of coughing in the middle of the night last night. If you like Charlie, please read it. It is my ending of season three!**

**Review! Or a slap happy, FOJ powered Have Socks. Will Travel, will come and start singing 'Wonderful Days' at the top of her lungs to you in the middle of the night. And if that doesn't give you nightmares, I don't know what will.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long updating period! I was working on another story, one for prince of tennis. And as it turned out it was kind of a waste of time because the story turned out to be cheesey. So I will let it stew for a while then look back over it and try to turn it around to what I wanted it to be. Anyway, here I go with my story! Thanks to all those that have kept with me. Believe it or not, this story is almost finished! Well, more like halfway. I have been developing characters and trying to get the plot of the story for most of these chapters. The plot of the story officially began two chapters ago, so it should pick up the pace soon! Sorry, but this chapter is really short. I will try to do longer ones, but exams are coming up so I might not be able too! heart **

**Oo0oO**

Kyo's meeting with the principal turned out to be the meeting discussing his punishment for his fight with Yuu. Yuu, the lucky boy, had gotten away with no punishment, seeing as how he had left the school, although the school system was sure that his parents had given him a sound talking to and punishment. Kyo's punishment wasn't that harsh though. The principal hadn't even wanted to punish him, but since he did break the rules, she had to. His punishment was a one day of out of school suspension.

So that morning when Tohru and Yuki left for school, Kyo was not with them. Instead he was upstairs up in his bedroom, playing the game he hadn't played in a while. The Sims. He was still working out the little kink of Tohru sinking further and further into depression. He tried everything, but nothing worked. It was all in vain.

Kyo became rather upset with the virtual representation of Tohru, but instead of punching the flimsy screen of his computer in frustration, he decided to practice martial arts instead. This showed a mark of maturity on Kyo's part. The old Kyo would have punched his computer screen, then, having nothing else to do, would have gone outside to practice his martial arts. The new Kyo found that this technique worked better, because not only did he still practice his martial arts, but he still had a semi-nice computer screen as well.

Kazuki had different ideas of how Kyo should spend his day at home and managed to make Kyo follow his ideas. He would meow at Kyo, and when Kyo would look at him, he would pick up a random item in his mouth and run rampet with it. Kyo was rather tired of sweeping up the shreds of Kazuki's latest chew toy, so he would chase him around the house until he got the item that Kazuki had managed to sink his teeth into. This list included a pair of PJs, a pen, a pencil, a Tupperware container lid, a grocery bag and the Sims instruction manual that Kyo had never read.

It was around noon when Kyo decided that he was hungry. He went to the kitchen and snooped around until he found something halfway decent that didn't involve cooking. He sat down at the table and dug into his microwaved food. It wasn't half bad, considering it was leftovers from dinner last night.

Kyo cleaned his dish and utensils and put them up. He walked back up the stair to his room. With nothing better to do, he decided that he would clean his room. It was a good thing to, because it was starting to resemble the treasure room of a king. And it wasn't that it was full of treasures. No sir, not in the slightest. The only resemblance was the extreme clutter that had engulfed the room. Kyo, being the only one that could put up with Kazuki at night, had been selected to house the rambunctious cat at nights. This showed though very obviously in the state his room, which also looked like a hurricane/tornado had hit it. Or maybe a hurricane, then a tornado. It's all in your interpretation out the state of his room.

Regardless of what ever natural disaster had hit his room, whether it be cat or hurricane, his room was a disaster. It took him a full two hours to clean the wreckage to resemble something semi-respectable. It took all of 5.19 seconds to decide that Kazuki needed serious obedience training. He would not live with his room in the constant state of disarray that it was when Kazuki lodged with him.

Sitting down on his now exposed floor, Kyo hit the books. He had all of his school work and homework still do to and he thought he might as well do it then. While Kyo did his homework, he came to another revelation on this day of revelations. He actually liked school. He never thought that he would, but being at home all day by himself was rather lonely.

In the middle of his homework he was interrupted by a call from Shigure.

"Kyo! Hello! Are you there! And if so, would you mind if you cooked me lunch?" There was a large amount of huffing and puffing before Shigure showed his sly face at Kyo's door. He had had a hard time maneuvering his way around the obstacles that Kazuki had taken upon himself to set up.

"Ah," Shigure muttered through the crack in the door. "There you are! Did you hear my request a while ago, Kyo? I was wondering if you could cook me some lunch."

Kyo stood up and over to his door. Shigure upon seeing him come, stepped back and let out a cheer of happiness. "Yay! Kyo-kun has decided to not be difficult and cook his loving and self-sacrificing idol a meal fit for a king. That king happens to be named Shigure of course"—

Shigure's praise of Kyo and himself was cut short by the slamming of Kyo's door. Shigure frowned at the door that had abruptly shut in his face. He opened it once more.

"Kyo-kun? What was that for? Don't you want to help your loving relative as he slaves away at the book that will one day bring bread to this table and put clothes on your back?"

Kyo, who was back to working on his homework, just snorted into his papers.

"You? Loving? Self sacrificing? Since when?" Kyo ambled back over to the door and slammed it in his face.

Shigure smiled at the door, covering his face in an evil grin that could only be described with one word: Shigure-ish.

He let out a mock sigh and stared at Kyo's door. "Oh well," he said, supposedly to himself. Kyo could still hear him through the door. "I guess I will have to make it myself. I hope that Tohru won't be too overwhelmed by the disaster that is her kitchen by the time she gets home. I'll try not to make too big of a mess. But it may be hopeless at my state… who knows what will be left of her beloved kitchen by the time I am done with it! But, I Sohma Shigure, with my author spirit, will try my best."

It was only after Shigure's meant-to-be-heard-by-Kyo little speech, that Kyo, who had heard, remembered who was talking. And what said person was about to do. Kyo rushed out of his room and down the stairs. Shigure was only halfway down them so Kyo managed to get there first. He stood in front of the kitchen door with his arms spread wide, blocking all entrance. Shigure clambered around a pile of stuffing and cardboard at the bottom of the stairs and approached Kyo, muttering something about how "This house is returning to its former pigsty state because of that darn cat."

Shigure smiled at Kyo, who glared back. "Have you decided that you wish to make me lunch? Oh, how wonderful!"

Kyo raised his eyebrows. "No, actually, I haven't decided to make you lunch. I am actually standing here because I don't want you to destroy the kitchen."

Shigure sniffed. "Come on Kyo-kun! Since your home from school on punishment, you might as well make me lunch! It will save trouble for my little flower!"

Kyo grunted. "I am in trouble for protecting 'your little flower' and don't call her that."

Shigure nodded. "That's right! She's your little flower isn't she?"

With this last remark from Shigure, Kyo launched himself at the giggling kimono clad adult standing in front of him. Shigure hopped out of the way still giggling.

"Oh!! Kyo-kun's scary!" And with that he hopped out the door.

Kyo huffed up the stairs, still fuming about his teasing. He plopped down on the floor and started once again on his homework. He was even more irritated when his paper ripped from erasing, although he knew it was his fault. That didn't make it any less depressing though, when he had to rewrite everything onto a cleaner, slightly less crumpled and untorn piece of paper.

After Kyo had calmed down somewhat, the doorbell downstairs rang. Kyo was rather glad for this distraction, as he had been spending a rather long amount of time on a single, particularly hard question. Kazuki had decided to stop his plot to wreck misfortune in the lives of the household for the time being, and take a slight, and all too short snooze on Kyo's computer chair.

Kyo zoomed around the obstacles on the stairs and rushed over to the door. He slid it open with a "hello?"

Out side was the sobbing Mii-chan, Shigure's editor, who was holding a note, a clear piece of tape weighing down the top so it sagged slightly. Tears were streaming down her face, and water falling off her jaw and onto the wood porch.

"Where is Shigure?!" Mii sobbed, holding out the piece of paper to Kyo. While Mii continued to sob, Kyo read the letter. He was feeling slightly awkward with a sobbing lady standing next to him, but he opted to do nothing, which was just like him.

"_Dearest Mii._

_  
"Don't blame me this time. Kyo-kun, being the cruel teen that he his, violently kicked me out of my very own house, after forcing me to cook for him. I refused, naturally, for fear that I would burn down the kitchen as I am prone to do. So I have fled from this house and will return when it is safe. I don't know when this will be, but I just wanted to let you know. _

_From: Shigure. Heart_

_P.S. as a note from hiding, do you think we would be able to move the dead line back a few weeks. Writing in hiding would be rather difficult. Where I am going to has no electricity. Plus if I told you where I was going to escape Kyo, that would defeat the purpose of calling it hiding."_

Kyo snorted at the end of the note. "He's probably out eating somewhere. Before he left he was actually bothering _me _to make him some lunch since he would burn down the kitchen. He just hopped off. If you look around town, you'll probably find him."

Mii squinted up at him. "How do I know I should trust you?"

Kyo raised his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Read the back."

Kyo flipped over the piece of slightly wet paper and read the note on the back.

"'And don't trust anything Kyo says either!' what kinda bull is this! Listen, you can trust me. Just go out and look around the local shops. You're sure to find him. And if you don't, I will, okay?" Kyo said to the slightly less tear covered Mii.

She sniffed then nodded and headed out the door. Before she left she asked one final question. "Why is your house so messy?"

Kyo shook his head. "We got a cat."

Tohru and Yuki were home before Shigure. This probably meant that Shigure had been caught, seeing as how Mii hadn't come crawling back to Kyo to fulfill his promise of finding the lost puppy.

Kyo was in no mood to talk to Yuki, who was still mad about the loss of his sweater vest, and Kyo still had homework to do, so he huffed it back upstairs. He managed to get all of his homework done, finding out that the reason that he was having such a hard time with the problem he had left off on was because he had done one of the steps wrong. After finishing his homework and signing his name on the top with a flourish, he loaded up The Sims. He was still not in a sociable mood so he decided he would take a crack at what ever problem Tohru seemed to be having.

His computer seemed to be being even slower than usual so it took a while for The Sims to pop up. With nothing to do, Kyo was starting to feel a little antsy. He picked up a random book from the floor. Surprise surprise. It was the Sims handbook that Kazuki had been running around with earlier. He flipped casually to the first page his eyes hit. It was rather far into the book and it was describing the different controls of the Sims game. One of the particular controls caught his eye. The relationship bar. His game had popped up so he threw the book back on the floor and went to test this new tidbit of juicy information.

The first person he checked, was of course himself. Nadda. Only his family relationships, which happened to be with his brother (grudgingly) Yuki and father (horribly) Shigure, showed up. He checked everyone else, including Kagura. He ended Tohru. He looked, expecting to see the same as everyone else. He didn't.

There, in her relationship with him, Kyo, was a little heart. It was a crush. Kyo had found his problem.

He was not left to digest this information for long. In fact it had just registered in his mind, when Kazuki ran through. It seemed that his rampage was back on. For in his mouth, was Yuki's new, only used once toothbrush.

**Oo0oO**

**A/N: Whew! That was awesome! I finished! And it was rather long! I thought it was only going to be like three pages on Microsoft Word, but it ended up being around five! Regular chapters are usually around seven. If this random, I am apologizing right now. My mom was playing DDR behind me, my little sis was arguing very loudly over who was better: Segoku or Kirihara, and I was listening to "Wonderful Days" over and over again. It was all very distracting so that is what came out of it. I tried to tone it down. I think I did a good job of managing to do that.**

**Review please! I haven't had a review in a while, mostly my own fault because I haven't written in a while, and I would really like the review! Plus, the purple button has been getting lonely… be our friend! Don't hate me! Love me! op**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry this took me so long. I completely forgot to add a very important part to the last part of my last chapter. So I will add it in this chapter. Exams are over, and all of my hard classes start when I get back to school, so my chapters may be spread out even farther than they have been before. Here you are! P.S. I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter? Is it because I am not updating often enough?**

**Oo0oO**

If you walked around while walking to and from where ever you were going to or from, you could tell it was spring. The trees were blooming, tiny pink buds blossoming from the tips of the branches. Butterflies fluttered around, which irritated Kyo, seeing as for some reason, they were particularly attracted to his bright orange hair. Little mites of pollen floated through the air, causing Shigure (who had suddenly contracted a bizarre allergy to the pollen) to ask Mii-chan if it was perhaps possible that their deadline could be moved to a later date. Abundant wildlife frolicked around the patch of grass in front of the house; the place Yuki and Kyo usually fought out their duels. Yuki was mobbed by dozens of fan girls professing their unwavering love and undying support for him. And Tohru was on cloud nine. Spring always made her feel so, _blissful _inside.

Yes, spring was starting at full blast. But spring also meant…

"Ah man! This is crap! It's raining again! How many times is it going to rain?" Cried a distraught and overly tired Kyo.

He was sitting at the table, picking at his food, not at all hungry, although it was one of his favorite dinners. Yuki rolled his eyes, not caring a bit whether Kyo was happy or not. He was glad he was ignorant to Kyo's pain, but it was rather annoying when it started raining because the dumb cat would complain.

Tohru just looked at him with sympathy apparent in her eyes. She had learned long ago to say nothing when Kyo was like this. It would just make him more miserable. It was a fact she had learned from Shigure. Shigure just looked around, bowl and chopsticks still in hand. He looked from Yuki, who was eating without a word, to Tohru, who was still staring at Kyo, then to Kyo, who was concentrating with a livid rage on digging a rock out of the crack it the deck. It was too quiet. He sighed and hunched over, the weight of the room seeming to rest on his shoulders. He put his bowl down sighed again. He sighed again. And again.

"Are you ever gonna stop sighing?" Kyo asked a tired sort of drawl apparent in his tone.

Shigure shook his head and sighed again just to make his point. Kyo clenched his fist but did nothing; all of his energy was gone.

"It is to quiet in this house," Shigure started. But he was unkindly (for him anyway) cut off by Yuki.

"If you even say 'I know! I'll call Aya!' I'll slaughter you personally." Yuki said a death glare in his eyes.

Shigure went to bed early that night.

The next day it was still raining. The slight drizzle that had started the day before had picked up to a near thunderous roar. Buckets of water poured down from the sky with such force that it knocked the freshly bloomed leaves and petals off of the trees. It pounded against the roof with a deafening sound, like a bunch of elephants had running by, followed by some rhinos and a freight train. Despite this weather, two brave souls set off into it, heading off to school, umbrellas in hand.

Kyo was not one of those brave souls. He hadn't even tried to get out of bed. If the sprinkles the night before had made him feel green around the gills, then you couldn't imagine how it made him feel now. He lay in bed all day, staring up at the ceiling, counting the tiles. The stopped the moment he realized that this was something Yuki would to. So for the rest of the day, he sat and listened to the rain drum on the rooftop, nothing else going through his mind. Shigure was smart enough to realize that now wouldn't be the best time to come and aggravate Kyo, seeing as how he wouldn't get any response anyway. He just stayed downstairs and contented himself by playing minesweeper for hours on his desktop computer.

"Mii will not be pleased," he told himself and he snickered.

By the time Tohru got home from school, the rain had let up until it was only heavy drops of rain falling down. The opaque clouds let through no light, making it seem like it was night. The wind was shrieking and moaning outside the house. Yuki was at a student council meeting, planning graduation. He would have a fair few student council meetings over the next days. Tohru walked upstairs to put away her things. She was surprised to see Kyo coming out of his room.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! Are you feeling better?" Tohru asked.

It was apparent that he was not. His orange hair was plastered down on his forehead and he was still in his PJs. His eyes drooped down at a sorry sort of angle and they seemed to be struggling to stay open. Kyo shook his head. No, he was not feeling better.

Tohru jumped and punched her fist into her palm. "That reminds me Kyo-kun! Kuno-chan sent me with this to give to you! She was going to deliver it herself, but I told her you were feeling under the weather, so I told her I would deliver it!"

Tohru dug through her bag for a few minutes. Kyo just stood there holding onto the wall for support. With a triumphant sort of grunt, Tohru dislodged a small square of cardstock from one of her numerous textbooks. She dusted it off, picking of microscopic amounts of lint, and then handed it to Kyo. He took it in his hand and looked at it.

It was a lavender colored card with the words "Party this summer!" written on the front in yellow letters. Surrounding the words in bright vivid colors were numerous balloons and confetti made out of patterned paper. It seemed to be something a serious scrap booker would have made. He flipped the card open with a flick of his finger. Inside in Rei's neat, yet slightly loopy hand writing was written:

"_Summer party!_

_Who: For Kyo Sohma_

_What: party! Duh!_

_When: Right after graduation_

_How: Rei planned it! smile_

_Where: see Kaji for details."_

Kyo looked up at Tohru. Her face was bright with excitement. It was the exact opposite of how Kyo was feeling.

"So it's a party huh?" He asked, a bitter quality in his voice.

Tohru nodded, still smiling.

"Stop smiling." Kyo said. Tohru's smile faltered.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. She looked at him with worry in her eye. The rain pounding on the roof was the only sound for a moment. Kyo broke the silence.

"I won't go." Kyo stated. He crumpled the invitation in his hand and chucked it into his room.

Tohru looked stunned.

"But Kyo-kun? Why not? We planned this just for you! It's a going away party just for you! You won't be able to see these people after this! We're giving up our graduation party and everything just so we can go to the mountains _with you!_"

Kyo looked at her, a savage expression in his red eyes. "Don't you get it? That's the reason. You're giving up everything for a person who you will never see again! Do you know how excited Rei has been to go to that stupid graduation dance?" Kyo's voice shook with anger. Tohru's smile was completely gone.

"That's all she's been talking about for the last month. Plus, she's on the committee for planning it! Sana and Kaji are busy with the school play, memorizing lines and things! Now they have the added burden of having to plan for a stupid party! Kaji's parents aren't the nicest, so he could have gotten in major trouble for asking!" Tohru was backed up against the wall. Kyo had never been this mad at her since she had seen him in his true form.

"Tsujiai is just Tsujiai so he pretends that nothing bothers him, but you can tell it does. He has a soccer tournament coming up and it is the same week as graduation. They don't have to do stuff like don't have to do that!" Kyo took a deep breath.

"I'M NOT GOING!"

Kyo slammed his bedroom door behind him and rushed down the stairs. It seemed his anger had given him strength to brave the storm. There was a clang was the door was flung open and the howl of the wind grew louder. The rain and the wind rushed in, instantly dropping the temperature of the overheated house down a few degrees. The paper of the door flapped in the wind. Tohru sunk to her knees in shock.

They received the call later that Kyo would be staying with Kazuma Sohma, Kyo's foster father.

Tohru was not her happy self for the rest of the day. Yes, her cooking was as good as it was usually, and she chatted with Yuki and Shigure in much the same way that she always did, but you could tell she was upset.

The only consoling fact was that they would see each other at school. It was only a matter of time before Kyo moved back in with them. After all, all of his things were there.

Kyo was quiet throughout all of first and second periods. He was wearing a plain black shirt and some slacks that he seemed to have borrowed from Kazuma. Mayu-chan said nothing about his attire so it was assumed that she already knew he would be dressed as so. He didn't say a word to Tohru, any of his other friends, or Yuki, not that he ever said anything to Yuki anyway. It was at lunch when he finally said something.

Tohru was up throwing her trash away in the garbage when she was tapped on the shoulder by a very much taller than her person. She looked up to see a wild, shaggy I-need-a-haircut head of orange hair. She knew instantly who it was. Kyo was staring down at her with his customary frown. He still looked bad from all the rain that had happened that week. His eyes were still baggy and blue from lack of sleep, and he looked less coordinated than usual too.

"Um. Yeah." Kyo began. Tohru listened, still surprised that Kyo had come up to her.

"I just wanted to let you know, well. I'll be picking up all of my stuff today. I'm gonna be living with Shishou for a while, so yeah. You won't even see me. I'll be there and gone before you know it. You won't even notice I was there."

Kyo turned around and started to head out the door. Tohru caught onto his shoulder. He turned around, surprised.

"Kyo-kun? Aren't you going to come back?" She asked, a sob threatening to emerge.

Kyo shook his head and turned to head out the door again.

"But why?" Tohru asked, her usually quiet voice rising to a higher level.

Kyo continued walking out the door. One hand was in his pocket. The sun pouring into the classroom outlined his figure. It was like watching a shadow walk out of the room. Without turning to face Tohru, he answered.

"It's too painful to stay there."

**Oo0oO**

Tohru wandered up the stairs to her room. She had had to walk home alone that day. Yuki was at another student council meeting and was very sorry, but he wasn't able to go with her. Graduation was a very demanding time. She placed her school bag in the corner and gathered up her work things. As she passed by Kyo's room, she stopped.

She opened the door and looked it. Everything was gone.

Well to be correct, not everything was gone.

Kyo's bed was still up against the wall, the sheets pulled up and the bedspread tight across the mattress; not a wrinkle was apparent. It was back on its box springs and its frame. His nightstand was standing right next to it, the lamp turned off. The computer desk still held the computer that Kyo had spent so many hours on and books lined the top shelves. Shigure's books were still on the shelves, most of them remained unread.

If a perfect stranger had looked it, they would have thought it was an inhabited room. It was probably inhabited by a particularly nitpicky person, seeing the current clean state of the room. But Tohru knew differently. She had looked in this room every morning. One such as her could tell the difference.

The nightstand was devoid of all the usual gum wrappers and breadcrumbs. The floor was unusually clean; all the clothing that had once been there had been picked up by their owner. The bed was actually made instead of lazily thrown together with pillows stacked on top. The books that were usually heaped in an alarmingly precarious pile were now tucked neatly away on their respective shelves. The computer desk was cleared of all its usual clutter. The expected and customary graded school papers had been placed on the wire trashcan next to it. Only a small pile of things remained pile on the desk. It seemed Kyo had cleaned his room for Tohru so that she would have to bother to do it herself.

Tohru sniffed and stepped into the room. The room felt as if it had been vacant for years; some of the original stuffiness was returning to it. It did feel at all as if the high spirited and short tempered boy Kyo Sohma had once lived there.

Tohru glanced at the pile on the desk. It seemed to be a pile of things that Kyo couldn't take, but he didn't want to throw away. Tohru sniffed and swallowed. On the very top of the pile, above the Sims expansion packs and the packs of various flavors of gum, was the crumpled lavender invitation, the "a" from "party" missing.

Tohru backed out of Kyo's room and quietly shut the door behind her. She walked quietly back to her room as well. Upon arriving there, she threw herself onto her bed and started to cry, just as quietly as she had walked.

Kyo-kun was gone.

**Oo0oO**

**A/N: so ends my chapter… mwa ha ha! But seriously, I am sorry if this comes off as cheesy… I am not all that good with the sentimental stuff, but it was something that needed to happen to further the story! I have the story mapped out, and I know where it is going, so never fear! I will update! Even if it takes me a while.**

**Please review… I didn't get that many reviews last time. So please! Make up for that! Thank you to all that did! (Hynattarocks-24, curlyangel, and nalanna)**

**PS to Hynatta: I have begun to watch bleach. I love it. That's all that needs to be said. **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: first, I would like to apologize for the extreme angst in the last chapter. But Kyo moving out had to happen (for reasons…) and it's not like Kyo would just say "Hey losers, I don't like you any more so I am moving out." And then have Tohru say "Okay." Then go on about her happy business. Hopefully these next few chapters will be happier. Well, here I go! But there is a lot of rain. A lot of rain**

**Thank you to Funday111, curlyangel, Hynatta-Rocks24, nalanna, and ****lowly-anonamus-reviewer for reviewing! Ya'll rock!**

**Oo0oO**

Kyo fidgeted with the scrap of paper he had in his hands. If there was anywhere he didn't want to be, it was where he was. He was currently surrounded by dozens of high school students swarming and buzzing around the entrance hall like a bunch of bees. He was also surrounded, although unbeknownst to him, by the usual posse of adoring fan girls. But he didn't know that, which was all the better for him.

The reason for his standing in an enormous line at his school, alone and by himself after school was an easy question to answer. Sana had invited him. To what you may ask. Well, the event to which lead him to his uncomfortable position was simple: Sana and Kaji were in the school play and since they were friends, he felt obligated to go. And Sana had invited him, which made him even more obligated to go. Even if he hated musicals.

The line moved forward and so did Kyo. Soon he was standing in front of a freshman girl with extremely short black hair.

"Um, I'm a guest of Sana Tetsushi. She says she has a seat saved for me."

The girl stared up at Kyo for longer than was normal; Kyo began once again to fiddle with the paper. It was still raining outside so he had no energy to yell at the girl.

The girl seemed to snap out of her revere and blushed.

"What's your name?" She asked, even though she knew very well who he was.

"Kyo Sohma." Came Kyo's inaudible reply. He was in no mood to talk. In fact he was in no mood to be where he was, but he was and he had to deal with it.

The black headed girl looked over the list, although she knew he was on it. She had squealed for joy when she saw his name on the list. She had hoped that _he_ would come to _her_ line and before her shift had ended. He had granted her wish. Oh joy.

"Um, yup, right here, Kyo Sohma. Yup, you're on the list. Just sit anywhere on the first two rows. They are roped off." She said placing her clipboard that held the list back on the table. Kyo was about to walk to the auditorium when he heard the girl call out.

"Hold on Sohma-senpai! I need to stamp your hand!" The girl called out, standing up and raising her hand up in the air signifying to Kyo that he was to stop at all costs. Kyo backtracked and went to the off-white table to get his hand stamped. She picked up one of the two stamps. She looked to see if it was the right stamp. It wasn't. She put it back down and picked up the other. She motioned to the stamp she had just put down as she picked up the other.

"That one is for the ticket buyers. But you my friend," She said as she stamped his hand, "are a V.I.P" She waved him off. When his back was turned, she slumped over in her seat. That had been a very scary experience. She was glad she hadn't made a fool of herself talk about that being mortified. She was watching Kyo's back disappear from view when he was suddenly stopped by a girl with brown hair. She glared at said girl. Stealer of Kyo.

"Tohru!" came the surprised outburst from Kyo.

"Hello Kyo-kun! I am glad that I caught you. Tetsushi-san wants to see all of us in the back room." She smiled up at him and led him to the green room, dragging him behind by the hand. (For any of you who don't know, the green room is the place actors and actresses hang out in between scenes and before the play starts.)

It was surprising how crowded it was back stage. Kyo eventually had to drop Tohru's hand so that he could dodge in between people to avoid triggering his transformation. Props bobbed through the sea of people, their carriers tripping over the slightest thing causing a traffic jam every time it happened. Hoopskirts and frilly shirts filled the hallway with absurd frequency. It was only barley that Kyo made it to the Green Room without turning into an orange cat.

The school play, it had been decided, was to be The Phantom of the Opera. Thus was the reason that the whole Green Room was filled with satin skirts, poofing out to their hearts content, silk shirts with frilly lace, and masks of different colors that were constantly poking other people with the sticks attached. All costumes were made by Ayame, Yuki's older brother, just because of the fact that Yuki actually asked. It had been hard and with a good deal of whining and whimpering, but Yuki had finally sucked up the guts, went down to the shop, and asked his brother for the good of the school.

Of course Ayame was more than willing. Partly because his "darling Yuki" had asked him, the other reason Ayame had agreed was because he had nothing to do. In all reality, it actually wasn't Ayame that had agreed to the making all of the costumes. Hatori had been there the day that Yuki had asked. Hatori had made Ayame agree to the making the costumes; this would stop much bothering of Hatori in the near future. Ayame had been complaining about having nothing to do and had taken to haunting Hatori, peeping over his shoulder when he was filing papers and making tea at all the wrong times.

It wasn't as if Ayame didn't want the job though. He had taken it with open arms. He had immediately come to the school and insisted on taking everyone's measurements. It was only after Yuki explained that School was over for the day and that they hadn't even decided on the parts yet, did Ayame go home. Rei decided to lend Yuki the Phantom of the Opera movie to give to Ayame so that the older brother would have some inspirations. Ayame had forced Yuki to watch it with him, insisting it was brotherly bonding. When the movie was over, Ayame ushered Yuki out of the door, insisting that he must get to work, and that he was "inspired by the Magic of the Night." Yuki had stopped trying to tell him that it was "Music of the Night."

Kyo had to stop and adjust his eyes to the change in scenery of the Green Room. Tohru just zoomed in. Sana was standing against the back wall with Kaji. It was apparent that they were all ready to go, except Kaji.

Kaji had decided to try out for the role of the Phantom and with great success. For his role, there weren't even call backs. It was a surprise to Kyo to learn that his friends had musical talent and he had never known. His hair, which usually fell down into his eyes and around his ears, was jelled back, making his forehead look bigger than it actually was. He was dressed in the shirt and coat that the Phantom started out in during his first scene. But his pants were a different story. He looked slightly ridiculous. On the top half he looked like a completely respectable man in tails. But the bottom half was different. Under his suit coat, he had on his usual cargo shorts and flip flops. It gave Kaji a slightly comical appearance. Kaji saw the eyebrow that Kyo raised in question concerning his get up.

"What can I say? Those pants are uncomfy!" Kaji said, defending his outfit. Kyo and Tohru had reached the circle and joined in.

Sana had accepted the role of Christine in the play. It had come as a shock to Kyo when Sana had confided in him that she was thinking about trying out. It had surprised him even more when she had told him that she had actually made it. But Kyo had to admit, she was perfect for the job. Her hair had been curled and piled on top of her head. She was currently attempting to walk on the toes of the ballerina slippers she had on. She was failing miserably.

The group of third years, Sana, Rei, Kaji, Tsujiai, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, chatted aimlessly, shifting from one subjects to another with no evident pattern. Yuki kept throwing Kyo dirty looks, as if daring him to say that he had not caused Tohru to shed tears. But Kyo just ignored him. He had lived with Yuki's death glares too long to be bothered by them.

All was not well with Tohru and Kyo. When Tohru had dragged Kyo back to see Sana, it seemed that for a moment the scene in front of Kyo's room had never happened. But as they stood, huddled in a circle, you could tell something was awkward between the two, and they were treading in dangerous waters. It was like a dormant volcano, safe, until it blew up. The rain was still pounding on the roof, so the explosion was even more assured. So, to stop the volcano, they simply avoided it. Tohru stood between Sana and Yuki and only spoke to Kyo when needed. It made him dejected in a way, not being able to talk to Tohru for fear of her bursting out into tears. And the thing that made it even worse was the fact that he knew that he was the one that caused the problem.

It was while Kyo was thinking about all the things that he could have done to make Tohru not cry that night that a hand tugged on his sleeve. He turned around to see… a mound of curly hair. He looked down to see the owner of that hair in his face. It was Sana, looking up at him with a determined look in her eye. She motioned for Kyo to follow her, putting a finger to her lip signifying to be quiet. He slipped away quietly, following Sana down the hall. Just as he slipped out the door, being hauled out by the sleeve, Tohru turned to look at were Kyo had just been. Not seeing him, she looked anxiously around. Tohru saw Kyo heading out the door, being dragged by Sana. She was about to say something to the group about the strange phenomena, when Kyo saw her as well. The last thing Tohru saw of Kyo before he was pulled out of sight was Kyo pressing his finger to his lips, begging her to be quiet, a truly desperate look covered his face. Tohru understood that she was not to tell the others that Sana and Kyo were sneaking off, although Tohru wondered herself where they were going.

Sana lugged him around the school for a while before she found an empty classroom. Kyo just followed, a look of defeat on his face. When Sana was on a rampage, there was nothing he could do. When she had finally found a classroom not filled with giggling girls, girls about to attack Kyo, or parent volunteers putting make-up on actors and actresses, she dragged Kyo in and shut the door. She turned to face him, but found him struggling to close the window that had been left open. The room, as big as it was, seemed to be filled with the coldness that had come in from the slightly ajar window.

"This"—Push—"thing"—shove— "wont" — heave— "close!" Kyo stuttered as he tried to close the window. Sana walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked over at her, a dark look on his face. He didn't want rain on him and he would do anything to stop it, even if it meant giving Sana an icy glare.

"Kyo-kun," she said, and Kyo was struck with how much Sana reminded him of both Kagura and Tohru combined, "it might be easier if you pulled the stick out of the window pane."

Kyo looked down to see the thin wooden dowel used to keep the window from shutting bending under extreme pressure. He blushed a little at his idiocy. He pulled the wood out from the place where the window slid and chucked it across the room. It bounced off the wall and hit Sana in the back of her curly and slightly too full head.

"Ow! Was that aiming for me?" She yelped, massaging the back of her head. Luckily her corkscrew like hair had cushioned any damage that could have happened.

Kyo had just slammed the window; he looked over at her and shook his head.

She nodded and then sighed. "Thanks for coming here with me Kyo-kun. And thanks for coming so quietly. I didn't really want anyone else to know…"

Kyo motioned to the door. "Tohru saw us going out the door, but I told her not to tell, via sign language…"

Sana started at him, a bemused look on her face. Rain really did make him funny. And that "funny" was to the brain. He would usually just stand there, looking at her not saying a word, a knowing expression in his eyes, but no wisdom forthcoming from his mouth. Maybe being the cat had something to do with it. Sana heaved a sigh.

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase. This is going to be really embarrassing." Sana pulled at the corners of her eyes until they resembled nothing more than two little slits in her face.

Kyo just stared at her, acting like himself for once. Sana poked her two index fingers together, a slightly pouty look on her face. Kyo walked over to a desk and sat down. He patted the desk next to him; for once he was being a gentleman.

"Okay Kyo-kun." She said, sitting down. "I need to ask you a question."

**Oo0oO**

It continued to drizzle the whole week. It wasn't turning out to be the bright spring that everyone was hoping it would be. All of the outdoor activities that spring is usually known for, such as picnics and picking flowers, would have to be put off for a later date. If you did them now, there would be problems.

Firstly, there were no flowers to pick. The rain had washed out flowerbed upon flowerbed and had knocked the flowers over. And if you did happen to find a standing flower, it was most assuredly not a full flower, most of the petals having been knocked off.

If you were to have a picnic, you would have to do so under a covered area and hope not to catch hypothermia from being wet for so long. And if you went for the traditional approach, sitting under trees on a checkered blanket while eating sandwiches and potato salad, you would have to enjoy the side effects as well. Unless, of course, you loved soggy bread, dripping trees and waterlogged blankets. Of course, you could always eat the potato salad. But if you were going for traditional, you would most likely forget the utensils.

So the poor teens of the town continued to attend their dreary high school. Instead of attending gym outside, they climbed ropes. Instead of staring dreamily out the window all class, wishing for school to get over so that they could go pick the flowers in the school flowerbeds, they sat inside, quietly doing the assignment given to them by their teacher. While they sat under the awning after school, waiting for their courage to pluck up enough to venture out into the rain, they dreamed of sitting under trees and eating potato salad with their fingers because they forgot utensils.

Tohru had noticed the change in Kyo. He was even more quiet than usual, and he was giving of the extreme aura of "touch me or even come near me and you will die." This of course, did not scare off the fan girls, who thought everything and anything Kyo did was absolutely adorable and noteworthy. Kyo just ignored them.

But even Tohru, the scatterbrained girl who tripped over air, couldn't help but realize that the fan girls weren't the only girls that Kyo was ignoring. There was one such girl in particular. And it was that girl that sent Tohru on a quest.

Tohru searched out Kyo forever. He seemed to be evading everyone who came near enough to breathe near him. The moment someone would walk through the door during lunch, Kyo would up and leave. Yuki comforted Tohru by saying that it was a whole lot better than he used to be. Tohru didn't even want to imagine what he used to be like.

She finally found him in an empty classroom. He was sitting at desk his hands clasped on top. He was staring out into the sky, watching the opaque clouds swirl around, preparing to send another torrential downpour. Outside was colorless: the flower petals that had once graced the grounds were gone with the old storms. The pavement was dyed a muddy color from the dirt that had washed over the flowerbeds and onto the sidewalk. The students wore the winter uniform of black and white, adding to the gloom. Even the tree's bright green leaves that had flourished from the excess amount of rain seemed dull and boring; they hung limp after the continual pounding with water. Most of them were gone anyways; the force of the rain had pulled them off.

"Um, Kyo-kun?" Tohru called.

Kyo turned to her, his intent gaze of what was outside the closed window momentarily distracted. He made no motion to escape from Tohru, which she took as a good sign.

"Um, Tetsushi-san sent me. She wanted to ask you herself, but you have been avoiding her. All she wanted to know is if you have an answer. She says a simple yes or no will do it."

Kyo turned his attention back to outside. "Tell Sana that I don't have an answer."

A thought suddenly struck Tohru like a bolt of lightning. "Kyo-kun. Is the reason that you have been avoiding Tetsushi-san because she asked you the question and you don't want to answer it?" Tohru asked, holding up a finger in a rather scientific way.

Kyo nodded, then thinking for a few seconds, shook his head. "It was only a question," he stated.

Tohru turned around and headed out the door. She paused then looked back at Kyo. She walked back into the room, a question ready.

Kyo looked up at her.

"Kyo-kun, what did Tetsushi-san ask you?"

**Oo0oO**

**Wow. Believe it or not, that was actually a really easy chapter to write. I was trying to go for happy, but reading over it, I don't think that was how it came out… That makes me sad… I don't want this to turn into an angst story! It is supposed to be happy! Anyway, I have noticed that Kyo and Tohru are really out of character… I need to work on that. Sorry if this was a little confusing. I think the reason that this was so easy to write was because it was written at 2:00 in the morning and I was half asleep, so I didn't know what I was saying. I had been watching Bleach for hours, so that is probably another factor.**

**A scary thought just occurred to me! Are my original characters Mary Sues? And Mary Stus? Please, tell me if you think they are. If so, tell me how I can make them not so. Please! I hate Mary Sues and I don't want to have any in my story!**

**Reviews are always with you! (Bwahahaha!) oP**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay. This one chapter is going to be short. This will kinda be a quickie. There isn't much to cover in this chapter but, like the ones before, it needs to happen. I will try to update more often… **

**Oo0oO**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

The annoying buzz of the phone rang through the house. It was on the last ring that the resident dog finally decided to pick up when it was apparent that no one else was going to. Tohru would have, but she was in the restroom at the moment. Yuki never got the phone. Doing so would involve talking to someone, and talking was something he avoided at all costs. Talking to strangers was especially bad.

"Melon?" Shigure sing-songed as way of greeting.

"Melon?" Came the slightly gruff voice of Kyo.

"AH!! Kyo-kun-sama! What a pleasant surprise!" Shigure sang some more.

"Don't joke around with my name. And what's with this 'melon' business?" Kyo interjected.

"Tisk tisk Kyo-kun! Don't you know anything? Melon means hello!" Shigure shook his finger in mock disapproval.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Shigure shook the phone thinking there was something wrong with it. Upon the culmination of his phone jiggling session, Shigure cautiously spoke into the mouthpiece of the phone, as if it would shock him if he spoke to loudly.

"Kyo-kun-sama? You still there?"

"MY. NAME. IS. NOT. KYO-KUN-SAMA!!!! Just Kyo-kun! And how does melon mean hello!" Kyo screamed into the phone.

Shigure just held the phone a distance from his ear and smiled at it as if it where his long lost best friend. As soon as Kyo had finished his yelling Shigure put his ear back to the phone, still smiling.

"Melon, Kyo-kun-sama,"—He was cut off by a snarl from Kyo.

"Continuing… Anyway. Melon sounds a lot like 'Mello' no? Which in turn sounds an awful lot like 'Hello.' Do you understand now, dear slow one? It would be obvious to anyone with half a brain that melon means hello. After all, I said it when I picked up the phone. What does one say when one picks up the phone? Why he says hello of course. Or 'hi' is an option or a simple howdy. But me, being a man of variance, 'melon' is my word of choice when picking up a phone."

Kyo was silent for a moment.

"Is Tohru there?" He asked.

Shigure was rather put out by Kyo's lack of a reaction to his long and lengthy speech. "Oh-ho-ho? Could it be that you are calling to profess your love to a certain girl? Or is it that you somehow forgot how to wash sock and need to know how? Maybe Kagura got them? Let me tell you dear boy, the internet is a great place for research on how to get socks back and pesky but beautiful girls off your back!"

Kyo groaned at Shigure's incessant yakking.

"It happens to be neither you great dirty dog, Just give the phone to Tohru! Now!" He roared.

Shigure sniffled. "I am deeply hurt! How dare you compare me to yourself! Here is the darling damsel. I refuse to talk to you further, no matter how much you beg and plead. It will not happen."

Shigure handed the phone to the slight girl that had just walked out of the bathroom. She had a roll of paper towels and spray bottles in hand so Shigure could only imagine what Tohru had been doing. Cleaning most likely. Once the shiny black phone was safely in the hands of Tohru, Shigure skipped down the hallway, immensely pleased with the conversation he had just had. He giggled and a smile that covered half of his face spread across his cheeks. He pulled out his coat and headed out the door. He had business to attend to.

"Hello? This is Tohru Honda. How can I help you?" Tohru asked.

"Thank goodness! No more melon! I had had about enough of that!" Kyo said in an exasperated tone.

Tohru was confused, but of course didn't tell Kyo that. "Oh! Kyo-kun it is so nice to hear from you! How are you?"

Kyo rushed through his description of how Shishou was and how Kunimitsu had finally landed a punch on Kyo and how he had gone around the dojo telling everyone and everything about his awesome accomplishment.

"Anyway, that's not why I called. I would just like to say sorry." Kyo rattled off quickly.

Tohru sat down on the floor wondering what ever it could be that Kyo was sorry for. Her question was answered soon enough.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the night I left. It was raining, and I know that is no excuse… but it kinda drove me over the edge, along with other things…"

Tohru had the feeling that Kyo wanted to get some weight off his chest and shoulders so she just 'oh-ed' and let Kyo continue.

"I-I-I was being selfish. I just can't stand it. I don't want to see you guys before I leave."

"But why ever do you think that?" Tohru asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"Well, I've been trying to distance myself from all of you. You'll go on living and I'll be stuck in a room. I was planning on moving out anyway. If I stayed with you all until the very end, laughin' and stuff, it would be harder to go."

Tohru just stayed silent. Kyo started chuckling.

"You don't know how much its killin' me to live here. Shishou tries his hardest but its not the same. I want to go back to home, well, not home, but back to you guys, but I'm stayin' here for my own good. Not that it's all that great for my health. Last night I think we had toxic waste for dinner. Burnt toxic waste at that…"

"Kyo-kun? Is that what has been what you have been saying is painful?" Tohru asked, nary a chuckle forthcoming from her lips.

"What? Shishou's cooking? Yeah, it's painful!" Kyo laughed. "You don't know how much I miss your cooking, even if I do have to eat it with the dog and the stupid rat."

"Yes, well that is painful," Tohru laughed at last. Then she clapped her hand over her mouth. "No! I didn't mean it like that! Goodness that was so mean of me to say!"

Kyo laughed and said, "It's alright. Even Shishou thinks it's painful!"

Tohru smiled. "Actually Kyo-kun, that's not what I meant by painful. I was wondering what was so painful that you couldn't stay here with us. Is it that you don't want the conformation to hurt so much? You moved out to lessen the pain of going into confinement?"

"That's part of it..." Kyo answered. He couldn't tell her the other reason he didn't want to be at the house, the part that concerned her and his attachment to her.

"What's the other part?" Tohru asked, oblivious to the fact that she had just made Kyo the most uncomfortable that he had been for a while.

"I'll tell you some other time." Kyo mumbled into the phone.

There was silence on the phone. Kyo's call had brought up thoughts for Tohru. She had not yet told Rei that the reason that they were having the summer bash in the mountains was not coming. Tohru kept holding off, hoping that Kyo would change his mind and go.

Tohru started to talk suddenly.

"Kyo-kun, I know this is selfish of me. But didn't you tell me it was okay to do something for myself every once and a while? It was when you were walking me home from my grandfather's house right before I moved in. Well, I'm asking now. For my own selfish reasons, please, come to the mountains with us! I know it will break your heart, but please, come! You'll be surrounded by people who love and care for you! It will break all our hearts if you don't come! Please Kyo-kun! Sacrifice your heart for everyone else's!"

There was silence on the other line. Tohru began fretting that Kyo hated her and hand hung up because of the idiocy of her request. She was about to go into Ritsu mode when Kyo's voice cut her off.

"Okay. I'll come. I was planning on coming anyway. Shishou talked me into it. I was going to tell you but then you went into a mini rampage."

Tohru's face, which had been slightly downcast since the night Kyo had left, now had its former grin plastered from cheek to cheek.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! I am so Happy! Thank you so much!!" Tohru gushed.

"See?" Kyo asked. "Being selfish can pay off, every once and a while!" Kyo told Tohru.

Tohru nodded, even though she knew Kyo could not see her.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as an afterthought.

"Hmn?" Came Kyo's reply. It sounded as if Kyo had something in his mouth, which, without a doubt, there probably was.

"I am still wondering. What did Tetsushi-san ask you?"

There was a loud swallowing sound then Kyo began talking again. "Oh, right, that. I kinda walked out on you huh?"

No comment.

"Anyways. To make a long story short, Sana wanted me to ask Tsujiai a question, but not to say it was her who asked me to ask him the question. Are you getting this?"

The silence that radiated from his earpiece told him that Tohru was trying to work out what he had just said and was in fact not getting a word he was saying.

"Obviously not. Anyway. I'll just tell you the question." Kyo took another bite of food then swallowed

"The question was 'Tsujiai, how do you feel about Sana.' It's an awkward subject to bring up, because Tsujiai isn't the type of guy that just flounces his love life around. He's not the type to really talk about that kinda thing…"

"Kyo-kun… I'm confused." Tohru stated the obvious.

Kyo mistook her confusion for something else.

"Yeah, I know, me too! I always thought that it would be Rei and Tsujiai and Kaji and Sana. Not that I think about that stuff." Kyo hurried to clear up.

"But Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed. "I thought that Tetsushi-san liked you! And that you liked her?" Tohru was blushing like mad now. "Or maybe that you liked Rei-chan!"

Kyo snorted into the phone, but was blushing as well. "What? Me and Sana? Me and Rei? No way, never. We're too different."

Tohru looked hard at the opposite wall. No matter how hard she tried, she didn't see that many differences between Kyo, Rei and Sana. In her mind Tohru wondered who the mysterious girl that Kyo liked was, not thinking for a moment that it could be her.

Tohru changed the subject.

"So, Kyo-kun? How is Kazuki doing? Has he chewed anything else up?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? I gave Kazuki to Sana. Shishou is allergic to cats, which is kinda ironic, so I had to give him up. I didn't think you would like him to rip the house to shreds so I gave him to Sana. I've been informed that he is a real angel…"

**Oo0oO**

Shigure sat on the porch while Hatori finished filing his paperwork. Hatori sat hunched over his work, a worried expression darting to and from his eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" He asked Shigure. Shigure smiled up at him serenely. He plucked a blossom off the bush next to the porch.

"Of course! She'll find out anyway. We might as well tell her. Everyone will be gone and she'll worry about Kyo and confinement. I take it you've been invited as well to this giant hullabaloo?" Shigure asked as he squeezed the petals of the flower in his fist.

Hatori looked scathingly at Shigure and stuffed the bright blue party invitation under a mound of paper.

"What are you planning?" Hatori asked in his deep monotone voice.

Shigure just hummed, smiled and dropped the crumpled flower to the ground.

**Oo0oO**

**Wow, I wrote most of this in one sitting! I wonder what will happen? Hrm? But the good thing is, I know what will happen! Yay! I hope this was a tad bit more happy. It was a serious chapter, but I tried to make it not so serious!**

**Sorry if I don't update all that quickly, even though I said I would. I sprained my elbow (don't ask) and it is really hard to type with an Ace bandage wrapped around your arm, straightening it out completely. You have to sit kinda far away from the keyboard… PLUS!! Another reason why updating might take time! Me padre is coming home for TEN WHOLE DAYS!!! So I will want to spend as much time with him before he leaves! **

**Well, Review purleas. I would really appreciate it:Heart:**


	15. Chapter 14

**Never fear, I am still alive! My updating skills have not improved as I said they would. But my dad was here, and then when I sat down to write this last Wednesday I got as far as my beginning A/N (which was deleted) before I pooped out and gave it up as a bad job. Then my sister decided it would be fun to give me the flu. I was going to sit down and write this right after school, but then a daycare kid puked and I got stuck picking up little pieces of hot dog (sorry for that…)**

**But never fear! I am here now!**

**Oo0oO**

With Kyo and Tohru back on good terms, although they had only been on ignoring terms for a short time, the rest of the year flew by on the wings of the fastest bird in the world. Minus the fact that your beloved author does not know the name of this bird and is to lazy to look it up, it was fast indeed. Test papers were handed out and collected in the blink of an eye. Snide comments about the use of pencils vs. mechanical pencils were hushed quickly. Lockers and cubbies were emptied, pencil shavings that had gathered in the bottoms of said lockers were brushed out, along with the loose pieces of gum wrapper and bits of paper for the janitors to grumble about and vacuum up later.

The rain that hadn't stopped since the day that Kazuki had been taken to the vet for the very memorable de-clawing trip, suddenly stopped one morning on their way to school. It was instantaneous. One minute the pitter-patter on their umbrellas was driving them crazy, and then the next moment the silence that filled streets from lack of rain and the sun that filtered through the slivers of disappearing clouds haunted their backs as they made their way to school. The rest of the day was spent outside picking flowers, playing badminton, and eating cold potato salad with their fingers, because they forgot the silverware.

The sun blazed down on the students that waved paper fans at their faces in a vain attempt to cool down. Even the short sleeved shirts of the spring uniform did not help in the heat. Water bombs and balloons were pelted and teachers yelled, grouchy from the heat. They confiscated the balloons and there was a rumor that the teachers were using them for their own cooling-off purposes. The evilness of it all.

Manabe, who was the only one with any energy, would hop up and down, chanting to the sun goddess or any sort of god that was listening, to send back the rain that had cursed them for so long. People just laughed and pointed while he made a fool out of himself. He was sometimes joined by the unselfconscious Tsujiai in his sweat fest of rain goddess praising in the broiling sun.

In the midst of the summer mood, Rei handed out packing lists to the select many that would be coming to the summer cottage up in the mountains. She sent a stack rubber banded together with Momiji and Haru to deliver to the main house since she couldn't and wouldn't go to the main house herself and didn't want to put Tohru in any danger by having her go.

The packing list was simple. The house would provide for their basic needs and there was a mess hall and beds so there were no needs for cots and sleeping bags. All the campers needed were a few changes of clothes, a swimsuit, the regular toiletries, and anything else you seemed to want to need. All was to fit in a small duffle. Kimi had a problem of fitting everything that she wanted to bring (including her blow-up chair, curling irons, an umbrella, a stack of comics and a stainless steel gilded mirror) into her tickle-me-pink duffle.

**Oo0oO**

It seemed like school had just started when the graduation robes and hats were handed out. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walked home with the navy gowns hung delicately over their arm. Kyo waved good-bye to them at the turn where they parted and he walked home alone, deciding to fling the robe over his shoulder, as it was heating up his arm to much. He threw it on his bed, upon entering his room. He was about to exit his room to change into his karate uniform, when he looked back at the robes flung across his bed. He stepped back into his room and over his duffle, which was packed a few days in advance and meticulously hung it up in the back of his closet, a small smile crossing his face.

Shishou smiled as he watched his son hang the gown up. It was like he was the father of a regular son, who was excited to graduate, just like everyone else. It was a good feeling to know that Kyo was still eager for graduation, even though it meant utter doom for him after words. Kyo was still a kid with hopes and dreams after all, even if they were different then the regular teen's.

He ducked out of the way as Kyo turned to head out of the room. Shishou didn't want Kyo to know that he had seen a somewhat private moment. It would be ruined by the fact that Kyo would blush and kick up dirt, giving excuses to why he had done what he had done.

**Oo0oO**

Tohru rushed in and put her gown up in her closet, hanging it carefully on a padded hanger. She went down stairs to cook dinner and do her homework, but her gown was still on her mind. Being Tohru, her overactive imagination ran through scenes of a freak wind opening her closet and blowing her gown into a mud puddle (not that there was any anymore) or a robber climbing up her window and stealing only her robe (because they are in such high demand and he wanted hers particularly.)

She rushed up the stairs, shut and locked her window, and sighed a breath of relief. She trotted back down the stairs to continue cooking. But her imagination still ran and she imagined millions of ants climbing into her gown or a Robin Hood stealing it and giving it to a homeless hobo for him to eat.

She thundered back up the stairs and sighed when she saw that her robe was safe, she breathed freely again. To save her brain from rotting from worry she carried the gown back down stairs with her.

She insisted on changing her gowns position so many times that it even distracted Shigure so much that he offered to take care of it for her. She accepted thankfully, and handed it over to Shigure, who promptly went upstairs and hung it up in her closet. Yuki's own robe was folded in his closet so he didn't have to look at it.

**Oo0oO**

What seemed like millions of navy clad students milled around outside, nervously scratching their heads, pulling the strings out of their hats and sobbed. The ones that weren't were, of course saying goodbye to their friends. Who knew the next time they would see them. For it was graduation time.

The Prince Yuki and The Kyo Fan Club members were taking a final peek at their beloved prince and stalker-ee. They were standing under a tree, talking quietly while Tohru and her friends squealed and cried. They sighed in their boots and wished that they were graduating as well. A rather brave Kyo-stalker approached said kitty with tears in her eyes. He looked at her in surprise and chewed the gum in his mouth more furiously. He recognized her as the girl at the ticket booth. She held out her hands, her head bowed in submission. In her hands were a few things. Hana nudged Arisa and pointed to Kyo. Tohru looked too.

Kyo was chewing on his gum with vigor, his eyes darting back and forth nervously. In the girls palms was a small orange cat key chain, a fuzzy picture of Kyo that seemed to had been taken without his knowing, which it was, and a black sharpie.

"Sohma-sama!" the girl blurted out. "Will you sign my photo?!"

Yuki, Hana, and Arisa were giggling behind their hands at Kyo's predicament. If only Yuki knew that the only reason that he was not being approached was because of a special law that must be kept or else!

It looked like Kyo's jaw was about to vibrate off with the force of his gum chewing as he picked up the pen. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, all the while chewing his gum at a speed that would make the world record holder cry in defeat. The glinting jealous eyes of all the other Kyo Fan Club members glared out from their hiding/spying place.

Kyo quickly signed the glossy surface of the bad photo then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. The girl's courage seemed to be plucked up by Kyo's willingness to sign her photo. She raced after Kyo and tugged on the back of his blue robe with such force that he nearly stumbled back into her. He turned around to glare at her when she quickly stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Blushing furiously, the girl stuffed the orange cat into his hand, whispered "It reminded me of you," and then ran off into the now silent crowd.

Kyo stood there, his incessant gum chewing silenced for the moment, only to begin again at a later time. His eyes were wide and twitching and there was a dark smear of lipstick on his cheek from the over applying girl. Tohru looked at Kyo with a mixture of surprise and sadness. Hana was standing behind her, a look of boredom on her face, as if she had seen it all before and was rather tired of it at that. Arisa was on the grass, rolling around and laughing at Kyo and all that was him at the moment. Yuki, we will not mention, even though we just did, so he will be mentioned.

It seemed Kyo's eye twitching evolved into muscle spasms. He punched the oak tree nearest him. It seemed to take all of his energy, and he slid down the tree and put his head between his knees and his hands on his knees. Stepping over the still rolling around Arisa, Tohru and her worried face rushed to Kyo. Yuki (who will now be mentioned) watched with a look of happiness on his face from the tree across the yard (even though he was just talking to Kyo. They had been shouting quietly…) He didn't know why he was so happy to see the ever grouchy Kyo looking at Tohru in a way that would never cross his face before she moved in, and Tohru look so happy to be alive, more than she was already.

**Oo0oO**

The graduates were taken to the stands that had been set up by a though bunch of men that enjoyed lifting heavy steel. In front of a large crowd of people and screaming/sobbing fan girls. They stood behind the audience, and in it Tohru was pleased to see all of the Sohmas, even Rin, but not Akito. Yuki, and surprisingly Kyo, split from the group and headed up to the stage to sit with the "I-got-better-grades-than-all-of-you-for-the-whole-year-so-ha-ha" people. All the others got to stand on their footsies for the whole ceremony. Arisa thought it would have been worth it to have done her homework so she could sit down at graduation, but now that she was there, there was nothing she could do.

The ceremony was longer than it was meant to be. There were problems with the microphones and there was mucho sobbing of the tired teachers, sullen students and proud parents.

All of the sudden, the students were being called up to receive their diplomas. Most of them had imagined that they would never forget this day, but most of them had fallen asleep. The walked groggy eyed up to the podium. Tohru had tears in her eyes as she walked up the isle behind a boy she didn't know on her way up. She was finally fulfilling her mother's wish.

**Oo0oO**

There was hardly time to throw their hats up in the air. The invitees of the summer venture into the mountains merely tossed their hats to the side for someone else to pick up and loaded into the charter busses. Kyo and Yuki were chased down by their Fan Girls so they were allowed to load the bus first. How very kind of everyone. Momiji just laughed and screamed "Look Girls! There they go!" and pointed in the opposite direction. The Fan Girls had seen Kyo and Yuki enter the bus, but it hadn't worked. Very tall Fan Girls were lucky, as they were able to see into the windows of the bus and catch one last glimpse of their item of affection.

**Oo0oO**

The bus ride to the mountains was very uneventful. Manabe and Tsujiai had a dance off with both of them ending up sleeping most of the way there. Hatori was driving Shigure (much to his distress,) Ritsu, Shishou and Ayame (Much to his distress as well.)

Rin was sitting in the corner, running a brush through her short black hair. Haru was asleep, his cheek pressed against the window. Kisa and Hiro were talking in the corner.

Tohru, Arisa, Kimi, Rei, Sana, Kagura, Kaji, Kunimitsu, and Momiji were all playing a hand game o the floor of the bus. Kyo and Yuki just watched. Nao was working his way through a big book of crossword puzzles.

When they arrived at the house, the first order of business was to find where everyone slept. They were all astounded by the size of the house, and Tsujiai stopped his bugging of Manabe for long enough to whistle at the size. It wasn't a large house exactly, but it had large proportions and there was a lot of land around it. There were two large bunk houses around it. Hatori pointed the girls in one bunk house, and the boys to the other. Much to Kimi's dismay, she would not be staying in the house.

Tohru plunked her bag down on the lower bunk of one of the five bunk beds in the room. Kisa followed suit. Kimi and Rei clamed another, followed by Sana and Machi. Hana calmly claimed the bottom bunk while Arisa rolled her eyes and clambered onto the top bunk, muttering all the while about "I hate top bunks. I hate bunk beds." Kagura sighed and took the top bunk, as Rin slouched onto the bottom bunk. She was not pleased that she had to stay outside or come on this trip altogether.

Bed choosing was almost identical at the boy's cabin. As Ayame, Ritsu, Shigure, Shishou and Hatori set up camp in the house, the boy's heaved their duffles into the thin walled cabins. Tsujiai and Manabe raced to claim who would get the top bunk. Kyo and Kaji did rock paper scissors to decide who would have the misfortune of sleeping on top. Yuki had ended up carrying Haru's bags and set them down on the bunk bed that they would share. He claimed bottom for himself as Haru scampered off to use the rest room. Nao and Hiro, the grouchy-pusses of the group fought over who would have the privilege of sleeping on bottom. Nao won because he was bigger, but only by a margin of a centimeter. Momiji and Kunimitsu took the remaining bunk with out a care. Momiji gladly accepted the top.

As dark clouds rolled across the sky, the group headed into a "delicious" dinner cooked by Shishou, who had deemed himself worthy of being the official cook of the camp. Poor stomachs that night.

**Oo0oO**

**Sorry for the long update. I never thought that I would have to draw dancing flags for a school project, but that's what happened. sigh**

**My sister is talking to a balloon that I drew a picture of Gin's face on. Evidently Aizen-sama turned Gin into a metallic heart shaped balloon because he was so jealous, and annoyed at him. Gin is now hazardous to birds. Poor him, he has another smilie face on the back of his head. He is Lord Gin. Or Gin-who-must-not-named. Spooky… **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Look! An update! You must be so proud! Hopefully this won't be too short… We are nearly to the end of the story… It is sad to think that it will be over soon! For those of you who don't know, Kunimitsu is Shishou's assistant who helps out at the dojo. **

**Oo0oO**

After a night of grumbling stomachs, Shishou was kicked out, very gently, from his position as head chief. Kunimitsu, who had managed to keep Shishou alive for years, took up the position, telling Tohru to have fun when she told everyone that she would cook. His food was surprisingly good, though it wasn't half as good as Tohru's.

While Kunimitsu slaved away quiet fruitfully in the kitchen, everyone had fun in the comforts of nature. Even if it was in the forecast to rain that night, the sky was baby blue with only a few wispy and wimpy clouds present.

The group relished all the things that you could do in the mountains, even Kaji, whose house they were borrowing. He hadn't been there before so it was a first for him as well.

The group as a whole woke up a few hours before sunrise and packed articles needed for hiking. Strong Sohma boys carried camping stoves found in a shed on grounds, and the girls and others carried water, eggs, bread and all manner of breakfast foods for them to enjoy. With their loads they scaled boulders and hiked to the top of a hill nearby to watch the sun come up and eat a hearty breakfast. Surprisingly to everyone, Rin lead the way the while time, although it may just have been that she was going on automatic because it was so early in the morning. She was all one speed and got there before everyone else, who was huffing and puffing from the hike. Rin's paper plates were placed neatly on a rock and she was asleep under a tree.

Kunimitsu was joined by most of the group in the cooking of breakfast, and it was done just after the sun came up. Rin was still asleep and no one wanted to wake her up, so she was left under the tree until she woke up; she was grouchy that no one had woken her up although she didn't eat any of the food prepared.

They hiked back down the hill faster than when they came up. Of course it was easier to hike down a hill than it was up, but many of the girls where afraid to jump down from some of the rocks that they had scrambled up so easily that morning.

Everyone took a nap after they got back; early mornings and strenuous hikes where not good for rest needing teenagers and adults. Those who did not need their naps gathered in the living room of the main house for tea and a game of cards. Momiji won every round much to everyone's disappointment.

After naps, the camping stoves were loaded back onto the backs of the boys who would carry them. Wagons were loaded with goodies and food that could be eaten in the great outdoors. Sunscreen was slathered on and swim suits were changed into. When preparations for their hike down to the lake were finished, the gang grouped together and started off, each person carrying something, besides Shigure, seeing as the "sun was getting to him."

Az and Kazuki lead the way down to the lake. Sana had insisted on bringing the kittens with her since there would be on one at home to watch over them. Surprisingly to everyone involved, the two kitties didn't mind in the least to wade out into the shallows, but they wouldn't further. Kazuki, being the type of cat he was, wouldn't even put a paw back in the water after he tripped over a rock and face planted into the lukewarm water. Az didn't join him in his yowling, but did start chasing him around field.

The afternoon was full of splashing and fun. Most of the kiddies swam, including Kyo, who had been pushed in by Momiji, Manabe and Tsujiai. Kimi, Sana, Rei and Kagura had chicken fights refereed by Shigure, who was playing "lifeguard." Hatori sat next to him to keep him in line. Ayame was pestering Yuki with questions about how life felt when you were graduated. There was never a reply. Tohru attempted to make a sand castle, although it failed.

Shigure was sitting under the shade of a tall tree, his back to the rough bark, and he was fanning himself with the same fan that he had used last summer. Hatori was next to him, picking at the grass in a bored manner. Shigure watched with vague interest as Ritsu was lured into the water to wade. The look on his face told him that he liked it but was still rather scared of it.

"Tonight." Shigure said, out of the blue.

Hatori jerked his head up, his concentration of stringing the grass broken by Shigure's outburst.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Tonight." He repeated, in a mysterious voice. He held his fan in front of his mouth and nose and wiggled his eyebrows. Hatori just turned away and watched Shishou attempt to teach Manabe a martial arts move. Manabe was executing the move in such a spastic manner that Shishou was about to get his head ripped off.

"Whatever." Hatori said.

**Oo0oO**

After a delicious dinner of curry and rice, made by everyone, even though it was Kunimitsu's unofficial duty, Shigure stood up and made an announcement.

"I have an announcement!" He announced.

It took a few moments for the chattering to die down, but finally all eyes were trained on him. He was pleased with the attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He announced again. "We are all going to meet together tonight in the woods for a special program-slash-show-slash-broadcast-slash-presentation-slash-production-slash-performance-slash-show-slash-show"—

"Stop saying SHOW!' Kyo called.

Shigure smiled at him slyly.

"Just follow the signs." He finished simply. And with that, he turned on his heel and left the room. The program for the night was the talk of the house all the rest of the day. Shigure was pleased, yet wary at the same time, with the stir he had created.

**Oo0oO**

The night was unusually dark and it had started to rain. It was only a light sprinkle, but Kimi still complained none the less. It was rather difficult to keep certain girls (Kimi) from hugging onto the arm nearest to her, which was a problem because of the whole curse thing.

The wind that had started up was whistling through the trees in an eerily and it was almost as if the were back in a haunted house. Momiji, who was now almost as tall as Yuki, clapped his hands over Tohru's eyes so that she wouldn't see any ghosts. Everyone else pointed them out. Kimi was sore afraid. Or, she just wanted to hug onto someone. Kaji didn't look remotely pleased with the arrangement, especially the chattering of the supposedly scared Kimi.

The haunted, spooky, and uncomfortable walk came to an end at a giant paper sign that cheerily pronounced to the walkers to "Stop!!" It had lights shining on it and balloons attached. A fan was blowing so the streamers flew around in a festive manner. All in all, it looked like something that Shigure and Ayame would have made, Hatori would have never touched and completely ruined the spooky atmosphere.

To the group's left were a bunch of planks of wood, laid out on the ground. One could only guess that at one time it was perhaps a cattle scale or an old shower house, but with all the taps and wall ripped out. But the gang didn't have time to guess at the origin of the mysterious wood planks for at that very moment, a white light was flicked on under the chin of Shigure Sohma.

After the awaited squeak from Tohru, Shigure continued on with what he was going to say.

"Welcome one! Welcome all!

Please step up, when your name, I call.

"Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Ritsu… Oh, all the Sohmas!"

As they walked up onto the stage, all with varying degrees of disgust written on their faces, Hatori handed them each a hat that they were forced to put on. Monogrammed into the hat, no doubt by Ayame, were the words "cat" or "horse" or "dragon," though those particular ones weren't seen. Each Sohma was given the hat with the Zodiac animal that they were.

"And…. Let's have Rei-chan come up as well." Shigure finished.

As he talked, he was struggling to remove the hat that was wedged between Hatori's arm and body. It was apparent to everyone that Hatori was in no mood, not that he ever was, to wear the cap sporting large wings and copious amounts of curly calligraphy proudly pronouncing that Hatori was a dragon, and he needed a hat for wings.

As Rei walked self consciously up to the wooden platform, Shigure gave up in Hatori as a bad job and went to work on Kyo. He was partially hissed at, although the sign was taken as more of a sign of participation. Shigure beamed at Kyo and stuffed the bright orange cap, complete with kitty ears, onto the orange haired teen's head.

Rin's was not attempted. The hat remained firmly in her hand, the generous amounts of horse mane brushing the ground. Ayame stiffened with discontentment at the thought that all of his hats weren't being used.

"Ah, we're all set!" Shigure exclaimed, as Rei managed to trip on the raised edge of the platform.

The rain was picking up now, and the forest seemed much darker, the trees casting gloomy shadows in the flashlight's light. Ayame's usual parasol was not to be seen, although it was apparent that he wished he had it. The fat drops of rain couldn't be good for the outrageous silk kimono he was wearing.

"Now, you all know the tale of the Chinese Zodiac, no?" Shigure looked around at the nodding heads. "Who can name all of the animals off? You sir? Give it a shot."

Manabe stepped forward and rattled of the animals of the zodiac, not mentioning the cat, for; after all, he wasn't a member. Each one of the Sohmas, besides Shigure, stiffened when their own animal was called.

"Very good! Now, smart boy, do you recognize any similarities between the names you just called and the hats up here?" Shigure asked Manabe again, playing deaf to Kyo's muttering about unfairness to the cat.

Manabe thought a moment, and then stated, "They're all the members of the zodiac, only add the cat and take away the rooster."

The Sohmas, most of who had been staring at their feet or kicking around in the mud that was forming, looked up. None of them had noticed the absence of the rooster. Why was it missing? Couldn't someone else have played it? They looked around and noticed there wasn't even a hat for the rooster.

"Very good!" Shigure cried, for he had had little hope in Manabe, even if he was a kindred spirit of Ayame. "Now, I would like all of you to imagine that the people up here are the animals on their hats."

The group watching found it easy to do so. Haru, with his black and white hair, and Kyo with is orange, seemed to fit the part of cow and cat respectively. Hatori, his sharp and menacing eyes, and lofty appearance reminded them so much of a dragon it was scary. Busy but meek Yuki fit the part of a rat so that they even saw him scampering around in a rodent like way.

"Now, this is where you come in, Rei-chan." Shigure motioned towards the girl who had been fidgeting around awkwardly for some time now. Rei shuffled forward.

"I bet all of you would like to know a secret," Shigure stage whispered, "about why the Sohma's are so different. Would you like to know?"

The atmosphere of the group suddenly perked up, and with it the rain. Secret? They wanted to know the secret. No matter the heavy and fast growing amount of rain that was being poured down, in the face of a secret, they would take anything. How nosy…

"Ah, I see you all want to know the Sohma family secret. It has been kept for many a year. It is passed down from generation to generation, at random, to a select few. Only these before you and a few others know of our family curse." Shigure motioned to his family standing behind him. A few were catching on to what he was going to do.

"Shigure," Yuki warned.

"Never fear Yu-ki! Everything shall be fine. Haru, be a dear and step forward will you."

Haru did so.

"There are only a few among us who are not Sohmas, which know the secret. Tohru of course, but Sana-san, are you familiar with what will happen if Rei-chan were to hug Kyo-kun?" He looked at Sana, who nodded slowly.

"The same is what will happen to Haru, only not quiet the same.'

He turned to address Rei, who was fidgeting under Haru's appraising and measuring stare.

"Rei-chan, if you would be so kind, would you do us all a favor, and would you simply hug Haru?" Shigure asked.

Rei blinked at the oddity of her task. She, like so many of her companions, was confused. What was the Sohma family secret? And what was that whole conversation with Sana about? But the others, the ones that knew everything, that knew exactly what Shigure was talking about, were scared. No one had ever deliberately had someone hug a cursed Sohma. What would happen if Akito were to find out?

Shigure nudged Rei in the shoulder, reminding her she had a task to complete. Rei gave Rin a fleeting glance before stepping closer to Haru. Rin looked like a woman ready to kill to protect what was hers, but stood her ground as she watched in fascination.

The rain pattered down on the assembled crowed. It had gotten noticeably heavier at was now falling at an unprecedented rate. Soon the roads would be flooded, and already the rubber soles of the shoes of those standing in the glade were swimming in the soupy pools of water swirling at their feet. But no paid any heed to such frivolities. They all held their breaths, even if they didn't know what was to come, as Rei inched closer and closer to the stiffened Haru with her skinny arms outstretched.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Rei froze in her journey to hugging Haru. So did all who stood in the clearing. Slowly, all turned to where the sound hand come from.

Out of the brush, welding a long and rather large stick, came Akito Sohma, God of the Zodiac, with Kureno, her pet rooster, trotting at her heels.

**Oo0oO**

**Oh! The plot thickens! What will become of our heroes? Who knows? Sorry about the updating length… I got sick… again. I was well for about a week then I went and got sick again… How sucky is that? Really, let me tell you.**

**Anyway, the good thing is that I updated! This chapter was weird to write, because originally I was going to have Shigure talk all in rhymes, but I couldn't think of any… it is one o'clock in the morning. I don't usually think of poems that early in the morning. It is usually around three, but then I am asleep so I don't remember any. :op (that was a failed attempt at humor…) But besides that, it would have ended up too long…**

**Tell me how you liked it! If you wish Shigure would have spoken all in rhymes please tell me also, cuz I may come back and redo this chapter!**

**I may not update for a while cuz this next chapter is going to be a toughie to write… I'll hurry though! As fast as I can!**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: you are all really quick reviewers! I had to start working on this the day that I posted the last chapter! I will get no rest! There are spoilers if you don't know all about Akito and his secret. I kinda gave it away in the last chapter, but I didn't want to put a giant "Spoiler! Akito!" or that would have given it all away.**

**Oo0oO**

The rain, which had started off as mere sprinkles, a nuisance, was now a torrential downpour. It was falling so thick and so fast that you could hardly see through the trees that surrounded the clearing. It drowned out any highway noises that would have carried down to the forest glade. The rain gutters of the houses over filled up then ran over. The pattering on the roof, thunderous and defending, would have anyone antsy.

All there was was the sound of rain.

Still, the forest glade was deathly silent. It seemed that even the rain obeyed the mighty God of the Zodiac and quieted its tumultuous drumming at her presence.

All eyes were trained on the newest arrival. Even Arisa, who had been staring with shock and morbid fascination at Kureno Sohma, the mysterious man from the convenience store, turned her eyes to the small figure next to him. Her face was streaked with rain, and her hair was plastered down around her eyes. Kureno, who was standing under the umbrella that it seemed Akito had just vacated, watched with a defensive look in his eyes.

"Right on time," Shigure muttered. He smiled at his luck. Everything was going according to plan.

"Hatsuharu, don't even think about hugging that girl. You will regret it." Akito drawled as she licked away the rain that was streaming down her face and into her mouth.

Almost as if he were a puppet on strings, Haru jerked back from Rei, who had dropped her arms when the two had shown up.

From the bushes, there came a great scrambling and hissing. Kazuki and Az, Kazuki with a bloody ear that must have gotten torn on the thorn bush they were coming from, tumbled out. Blood was running down his face, around his eye, and then dripping off his fur, although some of it clung to it in tiny droplets. The cats scampered over the wooden platform in an attempt to get to Kyo. Being cats, they could tell that Kyo was apprehensive and aggravated. Only wanting to help, they were on their way to reassure Kyo-cat-being. The only problem: there was a pair of legs blocking the way.

Kazuki darted around Rei's legs. Az wasn't so lucky. Rei, wanting to get out of the way of the stampede of kitties, had moved at exactly the wrong moment. As she lifted her sodden foot to step out of the way, Az shot under her foot. Not wanting to step on the cat, Rei moved to put her foot somewhere else, but, moving as if one with her foot, Az moved the same way. Rei was not one who could stand on one foot for long and the constant moving of her foot, although it looked somewhat comical, was throwing her off balance even more. Without any grace, Rei began her descent towards the soggy ground.

"No!" Akito cried out, but it was too late.

Out of reflex, Haru had reached out toward the falling girl and caught her in his arms.

The next moment, in a swirl of blue smoke and a loud "Poof" Rei found herself leaning against and being breathed on by the slightly manure scented breath of a large, black and white cow.

The assembled crowd gasped. Where the once strong, silent and slightly clueless Sohma boy had once stood, now in his place there was a cow, the ridiculous hat laying at its hoofs. Rei leaped back and squeaked. It wasn't everyday that you were caught by a good looking boy then, suddenly, you were leaning on a cow. It would surprise anyone.

Akito looked furious. Her eyes were mere slits on her face, which looked as if it was trying to stay calm. After a few deep, somewhat calming breaths, Akito opened her eyes and looked at the assembled crowd plus a cow with Haru's clothes in its mouth. Rei was hunkering down by Tsujiai, who had his hand on her head, eyes wide and still.

"You dumb beast. As useless as usual. You would think that if you got older, you would be more reliable. But evidently genetics don't work for stupid cows that can't do anything by themselves. Honestly Hatsuharu, what would you do without me. There are those among you that would try to break the curse, but how can they do that, when they know that you are useless without my guidance." Akito sighed, but her eyes were triumphant at Haru's downcast face.

Rin, seeing Haru's state, jumped out of the line that the Sohmas had formed, unaware of it of course.

"How dare you say things like that to Haru?! You say that we, the zodiac, can't live without you, but what would you do without us? You wouldn't be where you were. You would not be put up with. The only reason you are allowed to say such harsh things is because no one will stop you, because you are god! If you were anyone else, you would be shot down and punished for your, your"—

Rin, who had surprised everyone by saying more than she had since she had arrived, was cut off abruptly. Akito had splashed her way across the clearing, shoved her way past the group and stood in front of Rin, with a face that was murderous.

"How dare you." Akito croaked, before raising a hand. She swung in across Rin's face, taking care to bare her nails in the general direction of Rin's soft flesh.

With a gasp, Rin clutched her face, which was turning red and bleeding from the gouge marks left Akito's nails. Haru, still in his cow form, snorted in disgust and charged at Akito. But before he had gotten more than a few steps, a cloud of blue smog surrounded him and a loud "poof" split the air.

Using the smoke as cover, Haru tore the clothes out of his mouth and ran into the woods, taking care to let the chain attached to his pants smack Akito smartly in the back of the head.

With an indignant outcry, Akito turned to Haru, but he was already gone into the thick woods and all encompassing rain.

Arisa, who had been surprised by Haru's sudden change just like everyone else, now turned her attention to the man standing at the back of the crowd, Kureno. The umbrella in his hand, black and shiny from the rain, was shaking, although from anger or from the force of the driving rain, she wasn't sure. There was so much wetness in the air, even though he hadn't stepped out from under his umbrella, the short brown bangs that usually poked out in a boyish manner, were plastered across his forehead. His long sleeved shirt was drooping and his collar wasn't as sharp or as starched as it usually was. She looked on, unabashedly and so absorbed, she didn't even notice Hana next to her, smiling even in the current situation, or rather, despite. All Arisa wanted was for Kureno to look up at her, and explain with a look, what he was doing here, and apparently on the side of the "bad guys."

For his part, Kureno was doing a good job of ignoring Arisa. Yes, he had seen her and had spent a better time of the whole Rin/Haru fiasco trying to catch her eye. But, then realizing where he was and his predicament, one that he was not proud of, and he didn't want her to see him here. He looked directly past her and focused all of his energy on Akito and _not _looking at the blond girl who was drilling her eyes into his head. It was actually rather difficult _not _to look at her. She was standing directly in his view of the wooden platform that for some reason, decided to be in the middle of the forest floor. He didn't want to appear to overly eager and begin jumping up and down to see over her yellow head, which he had to admit, impressed, had grown taller since they had last met. Never mind that he was a mite bit self conscious about his height; she was almost as tall as him.

The pouring rain that was starting to turn the path and clearing into a river bed and was growing heavier and faster every moment. The grey, overcast and altogether gloomy sky showed no blue, even if you couldn't see it through the tree tops. The once happy paper stop sign had turned soggy and split down the middle. The happy-go-lucky fan had run its course, run out of batteries and stopped spinning, leaving the streamers, soggy also, to wave in the frigid breeze that was now running through the glade. The balloons, all yellow and grinning, had blown away long ago in a freak wind, still smiling. One of the balloons though, was hanging in the branches of the trees, popped and limp, the ribbon hanging down to tickle the head of anyone who would walk by.

But it seemed that no one was going to. Since the departure of Haru, no one had moved a muscle, except to get more comfortable or to shake a bit of rain water out of their now waterlogged shoes. It was a stare down between Akito and the members of the zodiac. Akito would turn to face each on of them in turn. When their turn came, the member would stiffen but not break eye contact. There seemed to be unspoken communications between Akito and the person she was staring out. Slowly she would break them and cause their heads to turn to look at the ground in defeat, or she would turn to the next person in line, leaving the person that had not wavered feeling no accomplishment at all.

All in all, the ones who turned away from Akito's glare were both the ones you would expect, and the ones that you wouldn't. Yuki and Ritsu both turned almost immediately; Yuki being the closest to god and Ritsu, his nature humble to begin with stood almost no chance. Hiro and Rin, who had been hurt by Akito in different ways, held up longer than the other two, but they too fell soon. Kyo and Kagura stood up to Akito the longest. Kagura, her hand clutching Kyo's and her other hand on his arm, stood defiantly, using Kyo for strength. When she looked down, she sniffled, the hate in Akito's eyes scaring her somewhat and she huddled into Kyo's shoulder. Kyo, as he stared Akito down, wrapped his arm around the sniffling girl and stared back. It was only moments later that the proud orange haired teen was brought down as well.

Ayame, Hatori and Shigure lasted by far, the longest against Akito. After long, tense moments the black haired god looked away from the three of them. Momiji squirmed under the stern and somewhat taunting stare of his elder, but she seemed to get bored of breaking Momiji and turned to her next victim before he finally fell. It was Kisa that surprised everyone. When Akito turned toward the timid girl, she was met by such a fierce glare that she almost had to step back. Akito moved on immediately to his next victim, though it appeared that Kisa still had more on her mind.

After what seemed like forever, Haru came back fully clothed and it appeared that his black mood was gone with his cow form. He slipped into line behind Rin, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Akito wasted no time on Haru. She had had her fill of Haru before he had disappeared into the woods.

"I suppose you all know why I am here. They must have told you for you to all be gathered here. I must say that you are brave." Akito shouted to the assembled crowd. It was unnecessary, but it did the job. A shiver ran through the crowd, but it pressed forward to hear the reason. They formed a circle around Akito, who seemed to think this was the perfect position for her, as a god. He smiled smugly at Kisa and Hiro, who where huddled around Tohru. Though they were so strong moments ago, they were kids and craved the protection of people older than them, even if sometimes they appeared to distain it.

"Oh?" She asked in mock surprise. "You don't know why you're here? The wretched cat didn't tell you? He's running away. From a life that has been prepared for him, his kin and his ancestors for years forward and back: confinement, the only proper place for the monster that he is."

Akito looked around the gathering. "Oh, yes, I see your surprised looks. Monster? Kyo? How? Well, under his hard outer shell, lives the true spirit of the cat."

Akito pointed a finger of scorn towards Kyo's wrist that was wrapped around a sobbing Kagura. Eyes followed the finger, rain dripping off their noses and bodies joining the streams that flowed over the ground. Their eyes locked on the bracelet.

"You may all wonder why he chooses to wear a bracelet if he tries to pull off the tough guy look. It is a fact, that without that bracelet, you wouldn't even acknowledge Kyo except to scream and run away."

Curious eyes looked at Kyo, looked into his eyes and wondered. Was it true what this madman was telling them?

Shigure muttered something under his breath that wasn't understandable in the din of the rain. But Akito heard Shigure mumbling.

"What was that Shigure?" Akito asked.

"Oh, nothing." Came Shigure's far too happy reply that told Akito that there was defiantly something going on.

"If you want to say something, you can say it to my face."

"Well," Shigure began as he looked around. I was wonder if you realized that this it the first time the entire zodiac has been together, including the cat; even if some of us are less than perfect." His eyes flashed toward Kureno, hatred flared for only moments then was gone.

Akito shook her head. "I don't see how that matters. I'm tired of playing games. Kureno!"

All heads jerked the direction that Akito was looking. Soon Kureno found himself the center of very much unwanted attention.

"Kureno, get Kyo and let's go."

**Oo0oO**

**I know it matters not, but I must say, my pancake making skills are sublime. I simply pour the batter on the skillet and minutes later you have a plate full of unflawed, almost angelic looking pancakes. They are even perfectly round, which is hard to do by the way. I just had to say.**

**I went back and tried to rewrite the last chapter with Shigure talking all in rhymes. It was impossible. I am giving it up as a bad job. I did come up with a rather lovely Tanaka about road kill though, which is posted on my wall in memory of my awful poem writing capabilities. Sniffle sniffle.**

**I know have a new favorite movie. The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. I watched it last night and fell in love. Me love! Love! LOVE! Its love.**

**Well, this chapter was easier to write than I thought… I'll post it later, so I can have a bit of a break. You guys are the world's fastest readers. You are also the world's bestest reviewers, so I'll post it before long!**

**Review!**

**So long so long so long! So long so long so long! So long so long, and thanks for all the fish!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: as you may see, I am trying to update more frequently. I hope you enjoy the chapters, cuz right now they seem to be taking up my life, not that I mind. The quality of these chapters seems to be going down though the reason for that is quiet simple. I have run out of FOJ. Ah, yes. I will rant about FOJ. I bet you haven't heard me talk of it in quiet some time. Well, I have none, and it makes me manically depressed. And I have the hiccups, which makes me sound drunk, so I am a manically depressed FOJ craving, drunk hiccupping girl that is sitting at a computer pressing the backspace key more than necessary due to her lack of proper spelling skills. Aren't you glad to know me?**

**Oh gosh, this is going to be hard to write… And that paper clip is attacking me. I hate that thing. His name is Manafred, and I hate him… Evil word paperclip…**

**I'll be using "Him" and "Her" interchangeably to describe Akito FYI…**

**Oo0oO**

At the sound of Akito's last utterance every head turned to the back of the crowd. Even those who did not know who Kureno was knew instinctively that the person that Akito directed his remark to and the one who would have to carry out the task assigned or feel the wrath of the mad man standing in front of them, was standing directly behind them.

Kureno looked down at his feet. Being shy by nature, all of the sudden attention brought onto him by the petit lady who would not touch the cat was not welcome. His shoes squelched in the mud as he moved them around.

"_For once in her miserable life, couldn't Akito do something by herself? She's standing right there." _Kureno thought as, again, the cry came.

"Kureno, get Kyo and let's go."

His feet, unbidden by him, started to move from the spot that he was standing on. His shoes had trouble getting out of the quicksand-like mud and the trench that he had dug himself into from standing in one place for too long. Umbrella in hand, Kureno began the long walk up to the wooden platform, where his family stood, so like him, yet so different. It was at times like these that he felt alone.

They all thought him one of them, but he wasn't. To look up and see their faces, contorted with so many emotions, from bitterness, and anger, to fear and sadness, at the thought that one of them, _a zodiac member, _was betraying them was agony. But he knew, deep down he knew, that they had never thought of him as a zodiac member, just like Kyo, who they were guarding so vigilantly, and he, Kureno, was more Akito's pet than anything.

No, there was only one person who had never judged him. One who had taken him as he was. Saw him for not as a sign of Akito's coming, but as a person, same as her. Who had talked to him, like a human and not some omen of destruction. There was only one person he loved, and she was standing next to him, appearing out of no where.

Kureno stopped dead in his tracks. He felt her gentle air around him before he felt her soft arms wrap around his own arm. This brought about a collective gasp and an outraged cry from Akito. Kureno had not transformed. Suddenly, with out warning at all, Arisa's warm touch on his arm was gone and a loud _slap_ radiated through the air. Kureno turned on his heel to find Arisa curled up in a ball in the murky water on the ground. Dropping his umbrella, Kureno fell to his knees. Arisa was a tough girl, so for her to actually show weakness and fall to the ground, something must have been terribly wrong.

"I told you to get Kyo and go." Akito said, and everyone could feel the danger emanate from her. "I didn't tell you to go and show everyone how worthless and how inferior you are, you and your no curse."

Akito's eyes were burning with abhorrence and disgust. She kicked at Arisa's head and pointed a shaking finger at Kyo, who was shocked beyond words.

"Now let's get Kyo, and let's go." She stared at Kureno, daring him to do otherwise.

Kureno gathered the blond girl up in his arms, tucking his still opened umbrella into the crook of his elbow to protect her blood-splattered face from the rain. With passion burning in his eyes he looked Akito in the eye and stated with a voice that showed controlled rage, "Do it yourself."

And with that he turned on his heel and started to walk out of the water flooded glade. He stopped when he heard Akito say, "What? What did you say Kureno?"

Without turning back or looking over his shoulder Kureno simply stated, "No."

Even Akito could tell defeat when she heard it. Kureno continued to walk out of the glade. Fueled by rage, Akito stomped her foot and ran over and grabbed Hiro by the collar. "Get Kyo, let's go."

Hiro's eyes hardened. He squinted up at his god, the rain splattering about his eyes. "No."

Before Kureno left the glade for the protection of the trees, Arisa tugged on his shirt front. He leaned over to hear what she had to say when she motioned for him to do so.

"I can't leave. I have to stay with Tohru." She managed to whisper, her voice slightly croaking and choked.

He nodded, turned around and entered the glade again. Akito appeared to be growing more and more frantic by the moment.

It seemed that most of the Zodiac had formed a group. Akito, her face red with rage, was yelling at the top of her lungs, hoping without a hope that one of her former followers would obey an order given by her.

"Rin! Get Kyo!!!" She shouted, her eyes bulging.

"NO!" Rin bellowed, her quiet nature shattered. She joined Haru, who had already joined the group that had defied Akito.

"Ritsu, now!"

Akito's calm demeanor was shattered and she looked like a madman that had just escaped from a crazy house. Her dark hair, cut in its boy hair style, was plastered down around her face, but was sticking up other places, giving her a permanent cow licked look. If the situation wasn't so serious, it would have been funny. Akito was now not asking people to get Kyo so that she wouldn't have to touch him, but to assure herself that she was indeed in control and that she had not lost power.

Ritsu, who never stood up for himself, looked Akito full on in the eye and said, "Sorry, but, no." As he walked over to the group, it seemed that he stood a little taller.

Finally, Akito turned to Yuki, her one last hope; the boy once known as her pawn.

"Yuki, get Kyo. Now." It was an order.

Yuki looked as if he was having an internal struggle. As much as his body wanted to obey Akito's demands and grab the cat that he had hated for years, his mind wouldn't let him.

"_Why was it that I hated Kyo? I remember thinking that he would have been friends. Why did I hate him? Because he hated me? That's a dumb reason. At least he has a reason, no matter how __gratuitous_ _and stupid it was."_

His body, bidden by Akito to seize the boy, was standing rigid with going against Akito's command, which was law. It was so much easier to be the little boy that did everything he was ever asked. But he had to be strong and forget his dispute with Kyo and support his family. He looked over at them, so hopeful in their rebellion. They looked so open and welcoming to him, and if he said one word, he would be welcomed with open arms. So why was that one word so hard to say? He could either go with his somewhat loved ones, or the man that had haunted his dreams for his entire life. Even Kureno, the man that Akito trusted, was standing in the warm circle, with Arisa leaning heavily on his shoulder. Tohru had edged over near the group, and was standing there, part of the group, but not part of the group. It was a group that Tohru could not join. It was one that Yuki, of all people, could.

It was after Yuki looked to his left that he realized that he hadn't moved toward taking Kyo as Akito had asked, and he looked mad. It should have been an instantaneous movement toward Kyo.

"_But how can I betray Akito." _Yuki thought. _"He has all power over me. Even now, I feel my body moving toward Kyo and I'm not controlling it. Akito has too much power over us all. How were they able to stand up to such power? I guess I am just a weak rat. I could never fit in with them; I don't fit in with anyone. That's why I am such an outcast and I hide behind a false face. All my true emotions have been bottled up for so long, I can't think for my self anymore."_

Yuki found himself standing in front of Kyo, who was powerless to move. Yuki's hand stretched out, hating himself as it happened. He grabbed onto Kyo's dark jacket and whispered, "Come on, let's go."

Everyone's face, besides Akito's who was flushed with victory, registered shock. There was only the pitter-patter of the rain, before Kyo asked a single word.

"Why?"

Yuki choked back a sob and threw a glance over his shoulder to look at the cackling god.

"Some things can't change." Yuki tugged on Kyo's shirt, and the stunned cat started walking forward. Tohru let out a sniffle, and Kagura fell to the ground.

Suddenly, there was a large splashing sound as Machi squelched forward in the mud. Machi planted her feet in front of Yuki, and with her full arm, and full force, she smacked Yuki across the face. Everyone stood in shock and awe.

"Yuki Sohma. Do not even think about saying that? 'Some things don't change?' Well guess what you little liar, that is the cheapest thing you have ever said. You've changed a whole lot this year, and you helped me. You smile easier and you aren't so cold to people. But I guess this changes things, huh." She pointed a quivering finger at the small group huddling together and weeping.

"If you want change, you have to do something about it. And those people were. It seemed like they were rallying for a good cause. To help you out of a life I can tell that you hate. All those people, and you blew it, all because you didn't have the strength to stand up to one measly person. Look at all those people you let down." She took a shaking breath, not having said so many words strung together in her whole life. Manabe looked as if he were about to go into shock.

"And further more, yes, there may be some thing between you and him that I don't understand, but you seem really scared of him. The only power he has over you is the power you let him. I know it sounds cliché, but they are the truest words I have ever spoken. If you let that guy control your life, you're gonna end up doing a lot of things you're not proud of. So go let go of Kyo-san and stand up for yourself for once in your short, miserable life. It's not that bad." She was shaking.

"Because if you can, then that gives me hope that I'll be able to stand up for myself too someday." She turned on her heel and walked over to join the group of standing in respect.

Yuki looked at Machi's retreating back. He felt his hand loosen on Kyo's shirt as Machi's words sunk in. If it was perhaps anyone else that had said those same words to him, it wouldn't have had the effect that it had when Machi said it. There was something about the way she said, and ultimately the person that said it that inspired Yuki the most.

Grabbing back onto Kyo's sweater, he dragged him back to the spot they had just left. Turning the still shell-shocked Kyo around, he planted a hand on his shoulder and stated in a firm, clear voice that Akito couldn't miss, the one word that he couldn't say before.

"No."

There was a sense of accomplishment in the air, and Machi was grinning from ear to ear. All the jovial energy, though, disappeared when everyone saw Akito's face.

There was such anger written on it that had never been seen before. Frustration and a sense of being let down crisscrossed over her face in such a way that it made everyone who looked upon it forget all the good things that had just happened and only focus on the man that stood in front of them. Her fists were balled up so tight that the veins were highly visible and they were turning white from lack of blood. Her shoulders were around her ears and her back was quivering.

But when she spoke, her voice was so sugary sweet that it made all who heard it want to follow its every beck and whim. But the agitation in her body remained.

"Look at you all, proclaiming your victory. Isn't it sweet? You won. One little victory. Isn't that precious? Good for you. You forget, however that I still have control. Do tell me. How does your body feel? Does it feel sick?" 

Akito gazed around at the pale looking Zodiac members. "Ah, yes. I see your bodies can't seem to take the pressure of not obeying? Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't your stomach churn and your legs scream out to take flight, and bring that hideous creature to me? Your arms ache with effort and trying to hold back and keep up this silly game. Come, I won't hurt you, and you won't be hurt for not following what I told you to do before. I am forgiving to those that listen to me."

Everyone took a step toward Akito. Her lulling voice seemed to be hypnotizing to everyone in the forest. Even the people who were not of the zodiac felt the tug and their longing to obey grew. Their legs were crying out to submit to the master of the zodiac.

But they did not comply to the callings, even though they really, really wanted to. They stood firm on the ground that they had been standing on.

It was then that Akito broke. She began screaming ripping her hair out and she fell to the ground on her knees. The zodiac members felt as if their hearts were going to be ripped out as they watched their god look so wretched. She really did need them. She was nothing without anyone to love and adore her. She was just like everyone else. Everyone needs attention, love, kindness and someone to lean on. Akito had gone most of her life without any of these things so she had done what she could to survive.

When the sobs that racked her entire body finally subsided, she righted herself, a heartbreaking, yet livid, eccentric look flashing like a traffic signal. Her face, which had just looked so despondent and forlorn, now was hard with hate.

"If you won't do it, I'll do it myself. I will get Kyo and you will allow me." She looked up from her staring at the ground and a resolute expression flickered across her eyes. She seemed to be comforting herself that it would work.

Upon her announcement, the entirety of the rain soaked glade splashed in front of Kyo, blocking Akito's way.

"Move."

Akito's word rung out sharp and clear through the rain. The tug of the order was like a sharp jab in the back of the legs and everyone lurched forward to obey, but they still stood firm. Tears were forming in the eyes of all the people. Some were tears of sadness or they were tired of dealing with Akito and all they wanted to do was go home and forget this had ever happened. But most of the tears were tears of effort. It was tearing them apart to not obey the god that they had feared so long, and the tears leaving streaks showed it.

Akito, upon seeing that no one was going to listen to her, reached out to push Momiji away. She had never been madder in her life. Even when she had discovered that Hiro was in love with Kisa and Haru, Rin. Or the time she had found out about Shigure and her mother.

She touched Momiji's shoulder, planning to yank him by his shirt out of the way of her prey. Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound and a shudder ran down everyone's spine as they saw Momiji fall to the muddy ground like a log. Tohru rushed over to Momiji, abandoning her protection behind Kyo's back.

Akito was dumbfounded. She stared down at her thin, skinny, shaking hand. Who knew it could hold so much power? Or was it not her? Still, the shock had taken something out of her; she felt something missing. But she could care less. Her main objective in her one-track mind was to get Kyo at all cost.

One by one, she reached out and touched everyone in the cluster. Even the non-zodiac member fell prey to her touch. She didn't even bother to try to pull them out of her way. She simply touched them and they slumped to their knees, face planting in the mud at her feet. Then she would step over their silent bodies, not knowing that she was slowly deteriorating her body apart at every touch.

Soon it was just her and Kyo amidst the sea of soundless figures. There was silence for a moment as all Kyo could do was look around at his comrades that had fallen to protect him. He could only watch as Akito stretched out his hand to grasp Kyo. The sense of triumph was thick in the air and even the rain seemed to quiet.

Kyo saw it all in slow mo. Akito's hand seemed to take an eternity to get to his beaded wrist. And then suddenly, the pain was so blindingly raw that he couldn't stand it. He slumped to the ground. Akito seemed to be falling too. It was all too strange to comprehend. Kyo felt like giggling as he saw Akito's finger snag his red and white bracelet and it scattered. Nothing mattered anymore. He was going to die. Imagine the surprise on the park rangers faces when they found the scene: a great, disgusting monster, surrounded by dozens of dead, apparently unscathed teenagers and the remnants of a bone bracelet.

As Kyo hit the ground, laughing manically, he watched his beads fall. They had projected out at different angles, so they hadn't fallen straight down. They seemed to be falling down slower than anything, as if they were insistent on defying gravity.

As they fell, Kyo thought he heard a number of noises, but it could have been a trick of his head hitting the ground, though his fall was muffled by the large quantity of water trickling around in the rain that was finally letting up. He thought he heard the meow of a cat, the moo of a cow, the squeak of a rat, the snort of a pig, a snarl of a dragon lingering with the bray of a dog, the whinny of a horse mixed with the growl of a tiger and the bleating of a lamb, the call of a monkey and the slither of a snake, the whispering of a rabbit and finally the fluttering of the wings of a bird.

The last thing he saw as his vision flickered was the last of his beads hit the ground, then his vision darkened and he saw no more, the muddy water in the ground seeping into his still laughing mouth.

**Oo0oO**

**OMGOMGOMG! You do not know how glad I am that this chapter is over! Phew! I can feel the weight coming off of my chest! I stared at the section when Akito was telling them all that they felt sick for like four days, not able to go on cuz I had gone off on a tangent in the **_**wrong direction **_**and I had no idea how to fix it. I managed to go back and change some things so it worked better…**

**My dad came home from Ireland and he brought me back the cutest lamb and a deck of cards that have lambs on them. They are so adorable!!!!!!!!! I am in love. Just in case you don't know, lambs are my favorite animal in the entire world, even though I used to be deathly afraid of them. I won't go into details about why I was so scared of them, since it will give away private information (coughmynamecough) but believe me, I have reasons.**

**Truth be told, there is a lot of symbolism in this chapter, even though it is so light and hardly there that it is hard to notice. Is it even possible to have symbolism in Fruits Basket? Who knows…?**

**I am very unpleased to announce that my dog ate the notebook that I had this all planned out in. I have it written down elsewhere, and I am using that notebook now, but that other notebook had more detailed notes/plans.**

**I learned how to say "good morning" in Japanese this morning on the radio… I watched Fruits Basket while I wrote this (yes I am a dork that owns all of the Fruits Basket DVDs…) and I forgot how mad the ending made me. Talk about not staying true to the books!!!**

**I was going to have a whole bunch of witty comments down here, but I am far to tired and you all probably think my humor is dry. I think I have the world's longest author's notes. I am sorry.**

**Review!!!!**

**OMG, this is so cheesy!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: wow. I am getting in the habit of updating! Just in time for me to finish the story! Never fear, this isn't the last chapter, but it is close… **_**really **_**close… I guess I should just stop and make this an extra short A/N!! Enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing. You may have noticed that this chapter says Chapter 19: chapter 18. Well, that means it is chapter **_**NINETEEN **_**even if it is chapter eighteen. And that means that I get to have two chapter **_**NINETEENs, **_**even if only one of them is the real thing… I don't know if that made any sense… Just for the record, I am watching LOST as we speak/read/write/la-dee-da.**

**Oo0oO**

With the crack of thunder that tore through the air, the heads of the non-zodiac members jerked up. Even they had fallen under Akito's touch, but hadn't been as affected by it. The rain was still pouring down on them, though it was growing lighter. It was now quiet late at night, a time that everyone should be in bed, asleep, unaware of the darkness that surrounded them. All should have been quiet.

But it was not. Though silence had been suffocating moments before, the full weight of what had just crashed down on their shoulders, and they broke. Looking around at her fallen comrades, Rei was the first to scream. All the others were soon to follow. With another clap of thunder, the group was brought into chaotic action.

Swear words and cursing of sacred entities flew from the mouths of every breathing person. They jumped to their feet, rushing to help anyone and everyone. But when they got to a person they realized that he or she was already being helped by some one. So they would go in search of another, while the person that had been taking care of the injured person, thinking that the new arrival would take care of the wounded person in the mud, left in search of another. More than one of the slightly less injured people was working on the same person, getting in others way, while some of the more injured people were left face down in the mud and very much alone with no aid what so ever. It was chaos.

Good intentions ran bad. A promise of "I'll be there in a minute" was never kept as the promiser found another battered person to tend to. Everyone was helping one person one moment and another the next, giving up their job to someone else then taking over for another. Though there were only fourteen people to look after, the remaining thirteen people didn't know who to help and who not to.

In all actuality there were only twelve hectic workers hurrying from wounded person to wounded person. Tohru Honda, helper extraordinaire, had fallen to her knees from the spot she had stood at when Akito had begun his rampage. Because she had run forward to help Momiji, Akito hadn't had to push her out of the way. Because of this, she had seen everything. And while that was part of the reason that she was kneeing down in the mud, it was not all. Her eyes, that reflected her feelings of wanting to laugh out, though nothing was funny, were staring at the lifeless form of Kyo Sohma. Someone had rolled him over on his side then left him going to help someone else.

**Oo0oO**

Kunimitsu was the first to revive anyone. With one last puff of CPR, Kagura coughed and water mixed with spit rolled down her chin. She rolled over so that the water that was forcing its way up her throat wouldn't choke her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the very much alive Kagura. She rolled back over, stopping her coughing and retching. Kunimitsu looked down at her with a steely look in his wide surprised eyes. As she sat up, he scooted forward, picking her up and kissing her on the head then giving her a warm and overjoyed hug.

The whole forest was quiet. Only the sound of the rain intruded on the extraordinary moment. Kagura looked as surprised as anyone, in fact even more. Kunimitsu had just hugged her, and he was still hugging her in her human form. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. Kunimitsu carried her out of the clearing, splashing through the mud to take Kagura, who was still too weak to walk, to higher ground and out of the pool of water that the clearing had become.

It was then that Tohru began to scream and whimper. She bent, clutching her head and her body writhed in imagined pain. Clutching her head she rolled around in the mud, seeming to have a fit. She doubled over on the ground, not caring at all that she was scratching her arms and legs in the process. She kicked at the ground and scraped her face on the rocks uncovered by the rain. She began to tear out her hair and bite at her fingers. Her body formed strange patterns as she continued to scream sharp piercing screams. Her finger nails tore at her face, leaving gouge marks and streams of blood. Her eyes were wild.

Everyone rushed over to her, including some zodiac members that had just been revived. It seemed that Kunimitsu's revival of Kagura had struck inspiration into the hearts of the dedicated workers with great success. Those, whose legs hadn't felt like holding them up moments before from fatigue and weariness, forced themselves to their feet and splashed through the mud and gushing water to get to the floundering Tohru.

When Arisa, her head still bleeding reached out to help her thrashing friend, Tohru knocked her hand away with her flailing arms. Tohru reached out to punch anyone who was in her way. When hands were laid on her to calm her down, she stuck out with her teeth, biting anything and everything that came her way. Her spastic movements caused her to roll over in the mud, which caused her to snort in mud and rain water. Still choking and gasping for breath, Tohru resisted the hands reached out ease her thrashings, causing her to breath in more water.

At length they were able to get Tohru laying on her back again arms pinned under her. But her legs were still free and they kicked out at the people surrounding her. Manabe was kicked in the chest and sent flying, knocking into the form of Kyo that was still lying in the middle of the clearing.

This seemed to make Tohru's fits of hysteria more violent and many of the people surrounding her, surprised by the strength in such a small body, were thrown from her. Hana shoved her way to the front of the crowd and leaned over her usually quiet and ditzy friend.

Unleashing her powers on full blast, Hana forced her way into Tohru's mind to see what was wrong. She had never done this before, so it was a hard task.

What she got were jumbled snippets of black and white memories in no particular, but each with a common element: Kyo.

_A black and white Kyo standing in front of her, walking down a black and white forest path. Her vision was blurry and she was walking unstably. Thoughts of being more levelheaded flashed through her mind before Kyo's face, smiling at something, turned her way. She felt her knees wobble and she looked at Kyo. His mouth moved but no words came out. She felt herself falling down and for a brief moment, Kyo's warm arms around her._

_Flash_

_Kyo with his soup looking at her, listening to her problems._

_Flash_

_Kyo handing her a paper flower._

_Flash_

_Kyo in his true form, the stench around her almost causing her to be sick._

_Flash_

_Cooking curry with Kyo at Shishou's house._

_Flash_

_Kyo letting slip sad remarks about his future_

_Flash_

_Sitting on the roof with Kyo and talking._

_Flash_

_Finding a reason to break the curse._

_Flash_

_She and Kyo sitting at the vet and hearing him tell her about some girl, and feeling her heart break._

_Flash_

_Kyo laying in the mud, his chest not raising up and down and his face still, at peace for the first time in his life._

Hana jerked out of Tohru's thoughts. She panted hard and she stood up from her kneeling. Tohru's spasms had subsided and Hatori was checking her over. She was still twitching and an unexplainable look of terror and fear covered her face.

Almost silently, Tohru started muttering again. Most of the crowd had vanished on shaky to help the others, who were starting to sit up, having gotten out of their comatose state by themselves.

What started as mutterings turned to sobs and soon they were full fledged heaves. Though Tohru's eyes were still closed, tears managed to leak out and run down her face. The rain was subsiding. She rolled over on her side and curled up into a defenseless and vulnerable ball. She was shivering badly and she wasn't getting enough breath to breath because of the size of her tears and shaking.

Hana rushed back over to her, and, not minding in the least that her black cloak was being soiled, dropped to her knees over Tohru's face.

"Tohru!" Hana called worriedly. "What is it?! You can tell me, it's me, Hana!" She pulled Tohru's head out of the water and into her lap.

"Kyo!" Was all that came out amidst the stream of tears.

"What about Kyo?" Hana asked, bending closer to Tohru as to hear her answer better.

"Kyo's dead. He looks dead. And I never told him. I was too shy and now it's too late to tell him." A last anguished sob escaped Tohru as she sat up and flung her hands and arms around Hana's neck and broke into hysterics.

**Oo0oO**

**I know. I am so mean. And this is the world's shortest chapter. But I had to post something since it had been so long. Plus, I won't be home this whole weekend. **

**Today was the best day to write this too! It was raining all day. I walked home in the rain without any shoes on (I have Vans and if they get wet they are a pain in the butt… I put them in my backpack…) So when ever a car zoomed by I would see people with their noses pressed against the glass. I could guess what they were thinking.**

"**What is that strange girl doing? She must be coming home from school since she has a backpack, but where are her shoes? Did she go to school with out them? And why isn't she wearing a hood? It's raining. I will turn around now a pretend that I didn't see her. I will not associate myself with such weird-s."**

**But I just laugh at them and wish that they could be out in the rain too, to see how wonderful it is.**

**OMG!! Was sentimentality? From me! This is a monumental occasion! Must go and record!!**

**BYE!!! **


	20. Chapter 19!

**I am back to listening to wonderful days. It makes me giggle every time I listen to it. Just because I know the characters and it is so cute that they are singing. squeal!!!! It makes me so happy! I'll put the link on my profile so that you can listen to it! The short and the long version! happy dances spastically around the room with happiness and whacks sister (who is reading Prince of Tennis) in head with flailing arms.**

**Just for your information, my favorite characters are #1. Eiji: The guy with read hair and a band-aid on his cheek #2. Fuji: The guy who pulls the sheet out from under the plates and cups and always has his eyes closed and smiling. And #3. Sengoku: The guy with the orange hair (short version)**

**It's in Japanese… FYI. I hope it works.**

**This has been a big long A/N about a whole lot of nothing. Just info on an amazing song! I hope you don't hate it, cuz I might have to disown you… But, no pressure… :D**

**Anyway, after a half a page of A/N will now start…**

**Oo0oO**

Hatori sighed as he looked down at his clipboard which was stacked high with forms for him to fill out, patients to check, and patients he hadn't gotten to. He placed a hand on Akito's flushed head then noted a ballpark figure of what Akito's temperature was in tiny squiggly doctor handwriting. The verdict was easy: too hot. He sighed as he flipped through the papers underneath Akito's chart. If it weren't for the fact that he was a doctor, Hatori would have given them all up as a bad job and went home.

But seeing as how he was a doctor, he couldn't do that. So he pressed on, checking boxes were necessary, making notes were needed, and sincerely wishing that he had a secretary.

He had been working non-stop since the moment he had come home from the mountains. Even though he himself was not in the best of conditions, he was the only one that could treat them without having strange looks thrown their way and questions asked. So, only stopping once every so often for a cup of tea and a cigarette, Hatori worked on.

Kisa was still under the weather with pneumonia. He had also had to give every member of the former Zodiac the once over to make sure that they were okay and hadn't suffered any immediate damage. Akito still hadn't recovered from the shock of the fateful night that she had lost all of her power. Her slight comatose state was touch and go for a time there, but she was fully stabilized and expected to make a full recovery.

Hatori had also had to selectively erase the memories of people who had been in the glade who hadn't known about the curse before. They had recovered well, although he had had a bit of trouble with the Hanajima girl. She had insisted that he not remove the memories, for his sake and her own. So he hadn't. He thought she was the type of girl that wouldn't spill anything; she didn't seem like a gossiper. Not like that Kimi girl that had been brought in, although at the time she seemed too shocked to do any talking.

It had been a tedious few days, with many phone calls telling the children's parents telling them not to worry and that their children would be home soon enough to celebrate their graduation with their families. And the whole time he had been erasing memory after memory, the weight of another thing, more serious and heartbreaking than any other rested on his heart. It was still hard to deal with… It would be a great loss.

**Oo0oO**

Hatori had just finished his check-up on Akito with a sigh, a frown, and shuffling of papers, when Shigure walked in, clad in his customary black kimono. Hatori grunted in recognition and bent over his desk to start the tape player to record his notes on the check-up. But before he could press the red record button, Shigure grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"You've been working for too long, Hari," Shigure chastised. "You deserve a break. Why don't we talk for a while, like we used to?"

Hatori exhaled sharply in a sarcastic half laugh. "You mean like you used to."

He jerked his hand out of Shigure's and proceeded to press the record button. Shigure leaned against the wall unobtrusively; as Hatori went on to give his account of his exam of Akito, he just listened, occasionally brushing his long black hair out of his eyes.

When Hatori had said all that he could on Akito, even going into the infinitesimal details about things that didn't even matter, and Shigure hadn't left, Hatori pressed the stop button and ended his report. He turned to Shigure, with his time-honored and customary frown.

"I must say Hari," Shigure began, "that was the most inspired waste of time you have ever come up with. You are lucky that I am so patient!"

Hatori rolled his eyes at Shigure and his antics. And the fact that he said he was patient. If anyone was not patient, it would be Shigure.

"Shigure, I would like to state your business then go. Unlike you I have a lot to do and not enough time to do it in." Hatori was not one to beat around the bush.

Shigure sighed then looked Hatori in the eye, though it was rather difficult when large amounts of black hair were blocking the view. "Mayu-chan called and asked if you would like to go out to dinner. I told her that you were otherwise engaged for time. I don't know if she got the message, but I told her."

"Thank you Shigure," Hatori said. "I think that is the only helpful thing you have done for me in a long while." He walked over to a filing cabinet and placed the sheet in the overflowing file marked "Akito Sohma.' The tan, metallic container was overflowing and Hatori seemed to have a hard time wrestling the file back into the slot. It was left poking out of the top of the others, a full two and a half inches above the next folder.

"Need a bit of help with organization?" Shigure asked, not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. "I have a little down time and I am pretty good at filing."

Hatori motioned to the teeming cabinet with a "be-my-guest" sort of look on his face. He and Shigure sat down together and started alphabetizing. For a while there was only the rustle of papers and the click of the stapler.

Finally Shigure broke the silence.

"So…" Shigure started. "How are you dealing with being free of the curse? Do you feel any different?"

Hatori shook his head. "I'm busier than ever. I still have to work my tail off to keep up and I still don't. I feel no different than I did before. Akito hasn't been awake for long enough for us to tell what it is like to be free of the curse."

"I know how you feel." Shigure sighed. It seemed to be something he had been doing a lot lately. "I thought it would be a glorious thing when the curse broke, with a bunch of applause, flashing lights and streamers. But all I got was a little jolt and a bunch of mud smeared on my face. Talk about anti-climatic! Well, we did get the streamers and the flashing lights." He smiled slightly at the thought. "But the wind blew them away and I don't quiet think lightning counts as flashing lights"

They continued to file sheet after sheet of paper, stopping to talk only to ask to pass the paperclips or the post-its. Hatori was surprised to find that Shigure was actually rather good at organizing, just as he had said. They had gotten nearly half way through a rather large stack before they exchanged another word.

"So, Hari," Shigure asked, as he calmly split relatively huge file into two neat stacks. He placed a binder clip on both of the stacks and separated to two manila folders.

"What?" Hatori asked, slightly distracted. He had been trying to decide the why a particular group of files had been together when they had no connections to each other what so ever. Nineteen different papers lay in front of him all with different subjects and illnesses, no connection at all.

Shigure gazed out the slightly open door that led into the hallway and living space.

"How has Tohru been doing?"

"She has been doing fine. She hasn't spoken much since her attack and or spasm. I am still running tests…" He sighed and gathered up the papers in front of him and banded them together with one of the green rubber bands that he always bought. He placed them off to the side, deciding that he would come back to the problematic papers later. He noticed where Shigure's gaze was headed, out the open door.

Outside the door, her back to them, was Tohru. She had been staying at the main house since they had come home from the mountains that night. She had attempted to go home to Shigure's place, but she had had an attack the moment she had stepped, or rather fell, into his house. Hatori had decided the best place for her was closest to him. It showed how solemn the moment was that Shigure didn't give him never ending grief for that one.

She was watching TV, her eyes glued firmly to the TV screen, her body ridged and unmoving. He customary twitches and gentle laughs were not heard. Rather, her body was as stiff as wood and her eyes glazed over.

"She's been like that for a while. I can only imagine…" Hatori let his words die out.

"Hari?" Shigure asked, cocking his head to the side, looking rather like a helpless puppy dog.

"Hmm?" Hatori had gone back to his frantic filing, remembering only then that he had an appointment in less than an hour.

"If I can, can you tell me why Tohru has been having these attacks?" He leaned forward, placing his lean face on a skinny hand. He looked at Hatori, waiting for an answer.

Hatori talked as he filed, paperclips and staples flew, hole-punching and binder clipping with madness.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I have my suspicions on the matter. Her body went under a great deal of stress the moment that the curse broke. As you know, she cared very deeply about everyone. While it appears that she is doing better and doing well with the family, her heart is broken. She worked so hard to break the curse for everyone and Kyo as well. But when it happened, her one dream happened, and she thought that Kyo died, she snapped."

Hatori tapped a wad of papers on the desk, evening them out so they would file easier. He paper clipped them together then stuffed them in a manila folder.

"That will have to do for now. Thank you for your help Shigure. We got more done then I would have ever hoped." He rolled his chair out from under his desk then stood up, stretching out his stiff arms and paper-cut hands. He cracked his knuckles then looked down at the confused looking Shigure.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean Kyo-kun's dead? He didn't die!" Shigure looked up at him.

"No, he isn't. He inhaled copious amounts of water and has a compound fracture in both his right elbow and ankle, but he is fine. Only Tohru thinks that he is dead."

"Why haven't you let Tohru see Kyo? That way she'll know he's not dead."

"Believe me, I've tried. At first I started by telling her that Kyo was not dead; only that it was impossible for him to get up in his current position. She didn't believe me. She was so sure that he was dead that she yelled at me for insulting the dead and to leave him be.

"So when I showed her Kyo, lying on his bed, all bandaged up, she said I had him confused for someone else. When Kyo wasn't bandaged up anymore, I showed her again, but she just started screaming and having another attack, the whole time going on about ghosts."

By this time the sun was setting over the trees. It blazed a bright orange that turned the woods black, painted with the shadows that lived amidst the trees. Hatori gazed out at them, remembering times when they had been covered in snow. He remembered Kana and Tohru and how spring was their favorite time of year. Then he remembered what had become of Kana. But it didn't bother him anymore, erasing memories. After erasing so many memories, it became second nature. But erasing the memories of someone close to his heart, maybe even loved or cared for was something else entirely.

"So," Shigure butted in on Hatori's thoughts. "What are you going to do with Tohru? People at my house are getting wrestles. Even Hiro wants to know what is going on with all this."

He was referring, of course, to the three boys that were living with him at the moment: Yuki, Haru and Hiro.

Hatori walked over to his now pristine cabinet, thrust the last papers into a hanging file folder, then smoothly shut the drawer with a sharp 'click.' He kept his hand on the handle for a while longer, then dropped in down to his side, then lifted it back up into his pocket.

"I've talked things over with her grandfather. I told him what happened, and he agrees with me. I believe the best thing for Tohru is to erase her memories."

**Oo0oO**

**What is going to happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Don't think you're getting off so easily though! It is a must that I have the world's longest author's notes is it not? Now that hat has been established. I will continue!**

**This would have come out a lot sooner if I hadn't been lazy. And if I hadn't discovered Death Note… Man oh man is that amazing. But everything is amazing to me!**

**Give me a shout out if you liked Wonderful Days. Or you can tell me you hate it. I won't mind. And I won't disown you. I think… Since we aren't related, I guess I can't disown you, so you are safe! Or are you? And anyways, if you are related to me, you like wonderful days, so family is safe.**

**Man. All this talk of wonderful days is making me want to go play tennis! See you! I am off!**

**CHOW!!!!**

**HSWT**


	21. Chapter 20

Welllllllllllll

**Welllllllllllll!! I hope that everyone enjoyed wonderful days. Please watch it! It is amazing! I need to hurry and finish this so I can go and watch death note. Just for your info, I have dropped all honorifics. It is to tiring to type them every time…**

**Oo0oO**

Hatori was doing what Hatori did best at that very moment. He was being a grouch. He was doctoring as well, but that didn't matter as much. Okay, it did, but he was being a grouch while doctoring…

His patient, who was propped up in a pile of down pillows and looking out the window, was trapped in bed with fractured elbow and a broken ankle. His orange hair hadn't been brushed in a few days, so it was straight out on one side where he had just been sleeping on it before Hatori had woken him up.

"How are you feeling Kyo?"

"Bloated."

"Why?"

"I have been sitting in a bed for days. I eat in bed, I sleep in bed, I sit in bed, and I look out the window in bed. My only escape is to the bathroom. I think I have taken more bathroom trips in my life these past days, than I have in my entire life." He looked down at the set of crutches that were resting against his circular bedside table. His legs while he was missing one.

"Ah. Well, I'm just going to do the routine check-ups. Just ignore me for a while."

Kyo let out a 'hum' of recognition, and then continued his avid staring out of the window. His window had a first-class view of the wooded principle road to the main house. Though he couldn't see the face of the person who had just walked out of the house (for the man was waving to someone, rather sarcastically, at the door) Kyo could tell who it was.

"Shigure was here?" Kyo asked, somewhat perplexed.

Hatori didn't look up from his writing as he uttered a noncommittal, "Oh, yes, he was."

Kyo watched as Shigure's back as he left; his lip turned up at the corner a bit at the sight of Shigure's traditional kimono riding up on one of his very untraditional white athletic socks.

"Where is he going? That's not the way back to the house."

"Oh," Hatori looked up and stuffed a thermometer in Kyo's mouth and under his tongue. "He said he had to pick up some things. He's coming back in a moment. Something about the quality of my paper clips. As if, all paperclips are the same."

"Naw," Kyo spoke through thermometer, "'Oo can get da willy big oneth or da willy little oneth too."

"No talking." Hatori pointed a stern finger at Kyo, who squeezed his lips tighter around the thermometer.

A few moments later, Hatori plucked it out from Kyo's mouth, grating it on his teeth in the process.

"Ow." Kyo intoned, wiping away the spit that had gathered in the corner of his mouth.

As Hatori continued to putter around with the electronic equipment in the room, Kyo began staring out the window again. It was his only link to the outside world; the only thing that didn't stay the same. Not like his never changing room. The white walls stayed the same, the tan instruments stood as silent sentinels and Hatori reported dutifully at the same time everyday to do the same old check-ups. The TV at the foot of his off white hospital bed was only playing reruns of the same old badly filmed soap operas and infomercials.

Looking out the window almost made him feel like the outside world. Sure, he could get up and leave anytime, but what good would that do? For the summer, it was cold, and he was in no state to move. So he watched the yard, living the lives of the people in it.

The form of a person came into view down the road. They were still to far away for Kyo to be able to see who it was. But as the figure moved closer, Kyo realized with a start, just who the person was. He sat forward on his pillows to gaze out of the window.

"Hey! What's he doing here?" Kyo turned to Hatori and pointed out the window to which his bed his bed was positioned right next to in the small room. His finger touched the glass and left a smudge.

There was no reply, although it was apparent that the all too serious man in white had heard him.

Kyo pressed his nose and hands to the window as if this would help him slip through the glass.

"Isn't that Tohru's grandfather? I would recognize that guy anywhere!" He turned his head to see Hatori's reaction.

"I suppose it is…" Hatori looked Kyo straight back in the eye.

Kyo slumped back into his pillows. They let out a small 'fooo' as the air trapped in them was pushed out.

"I guess that means that she is well enough to go home now." A small, cheerless smile played on his lips for a moment or two. He wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't happier. Was it because Tohru hadn't come to visit once the whole time he had been sitting in bed here? He knew it was selfish of him to expect Tohru to come visit him when everyone else had been injured as well, but he was slightly hurt that she hadn't at least popped in to give him a smile. There weren't that many sick people were there?

He had hope that she would have popped in, especially when he had heard the news of his friends. Hatori had had to erase all memories of him. Since they were so close to him, they had been especially affected by traumatic night. He was now just a shadow of their forgotten past.

A thought flew across his mind as he watched Tohru's smiling grandfather slowly mount the stairs with stiff legs.

"If she is all better, why isn't she going back to Shigure's? She seemed to not like it at her grandfather's house. Her relatives seemed to pick on her."

Hatori sighed and placed his clipboard down treacherously close to Kyo's yellow padded crutches. He perched himself halfway on the foot of Kyo's bed.

"I guess this as good a time as any to tell you."

Kyo's scarlet eyes grew wider. "What?"

"As of today," Hatori heaved another heavy sigh, melancholy intermingled without, "Tohru is going to have her memories erased."

"WHAT!!" Kyo sat up in his bed. He quickly threw the sheets that covered his body aside and managed to haul his ankle, weighted down by a bulky cast over the side of the bed, despite the fact that his body was shivering ferociously. He grabbed his crutches, knocking Hatori's clipboard off the desk in a shower of papers, and stormed out of the room, his crutches clicking at every step.

He wasn't able to go very fast. Crutches probably weren't the best option for him, what with his broken elbow not able to support his weight. That was probably Hatori's intent as he prescribed crutches to Kyo. He wouldn't be able to escape as quickly. Right after Rin, Kyo hated hospitals the most.

"_I don't think I could go much faster in a wheel chair though…" _Kyo thought as the grip wrapped around the bottom of his crutch snagged on the floor for the millionth time. The thought of him trying to wheel through the forest almost put a smile on his lips, but he was a man on a mission and he would not be deterred.

"Slow going?" Haru asked teasing the pace at which his cousin was going.

Kyo skidded to a halt. Haru had just rounded the corner and had taken the older boy by surprise. It was only by the skin of his teeth that Kyo managed to not fall over.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Shigure?" Kyo looked for a way around Haru, but Haru was blocking up the whole hallway with his hands on his hips.

"I had to, erm, come down for something. Obviously you haven't been told." Haru blinked a few times.

"Wonderful!! Great for you!" Kyo declared, quiet sarcastically. It was evident that Kyo hadn't heard a word that Haru had said, as he asked, "Look, I'm looking for Tohru? Do you have any idea where she is? And if not, can you scoot yourself out of the way so that I can eh, get through?"

"I don't think that's the smartest idea to go see her, but since you're so set on it, she's around this corner, down that hall, around another corner, down that hall and the last door on your left."

"Nice, why didn't you just say that she was at the other end of the building." Kyo shoved Haru out of the way and hurried down the hall, his crutches a blur of metal and rubber.

"She's on the other side of the building?" Haru said to no one in particular. He looked up at the ceiling in thought and pointed out the directions he was thinking in his head. He stopped for a moment with his pointer finger pointing to the left. He shrugged and continued on down the hall.

**Oo0oO**

Kyo rushed down the remaining hallway nearly running into Yuki and Hiro.

"WOW! Where's the fire?" Hiro called out from his flattened position on the wall.

Kyo reached the end of the final hallway just in time to see Momiji coming out of the last door in the hallway. Kyo was out of breath. He hadn't fully recovered from his night spent in the frigid waters.

"I-is Tohru in th-there?" Kyo asked, his crutches being the only thing holding him up from exhaustion. So maybe he wouldn't have been able to escape. He was having trouble making it out around the house.

Momiji looked Kyo in the eye. Kyo had forgotten how tall Momiji had gotten.

"Silly Kyo! Tohru isn't in here! Do you really think that she would be so far from Hatori? She is down the other hall. The hall connected to yours."

Kyo slumped over on his crutches. "Of course." His head fell to his chest. She just had to be were he had just walked past. Crutched past. Jut his heart and soul into passing. Escaped from Hatori just to pass. (Hatori is still fussing with his papers. They scattered all over, remember?)

"Who told you that Tohru was down here? Oh let me guess, Haru. You know you should never listen to him. Why do you want to know where Tohru is?"

"I wan-want to talk to h-her." Kyo was still panting.

A flicker of fear passed over Momiji's face as Kyo turned on his crutches and walked back down the hall.

"Kyo!! Don't go see her! It'll be bad."

"Shut it!" Kyo called over his shoulder.

**Oo0oO**

Kyo reached Tohru's room without running into any more Sohmas. He knocked and smiled when he heard Tohru's cheerful 'Come in!"

He slid open the door and remained in the hallway. Tohru was facing the window and looking out.

"My Grandfather is"—Tohru cut off as she turned and saw who was in the doorway.

There was a moment of tense silence. Tohru stared at Kyo for a second, her eyes wide. Then it happened.

Kyo jumped back at the sound of Tohru's scream. Her pointed finger aiming at his chest told him all too clearly of the reason for her screams. She sunk to the floor, a pile of useless flesh and bone. Kyo, after regaining his balance stood in soundless horror.

In a flash, the surprisingly strong Hatori flew down the hall and heaved Kyo over his shoulder as two maids in flowing kimonos rushed in to calm the hysterical Tohru.

In less than no time, Hatori had disposed of Kyo, crutches and all, on the floor of his hospital room and shut the door behind him. With haste he made his way up the hall, leaving Kyo to pace the small space of open floor.

**Oo0oO**

**One comment. I know they don't actually have all the fancy equipment at the Sohma main house, but for my purposes, they do.**

**I cut this off much shorter than it was originally going to be. If I had gone with the original plan, it would have been around fifteen pages and way too long. So I cut it off here to give you a cliffie… :oD**

**I just got back from my cousins' house. I played wii for unbelievable amounts of time. We had a Wii boxing tournament and I got third. The sad thing is that I lost to my six year old cousin and older than me aunt.**

**I also played Wii tennis. Obviously it is harder to swing the Wii remote than a real tennis racket, cuz my fore arms hurt like a mother. Although, it could just be the remains of the Wii boxing I did for ever and ever!!**

**Oh! Check out my poll! It is stupid, but I am actually really curious about the subject. I seem to be only one of two who... well, you'll have to see!**

**Review!!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I am listening to the death note theme song as we speak it is amazingly stupid and extremely cheesy, so I usually fast forward through it. But I finally decided to watch it and I laughed through out the whole thing at the uber cheesiness of it. :D it has mucho swear words though... There's an F-bomb every other line in the chorus!!**

**Oo0oO**

Kyo kept pacing his room. It was rather hard with the bulky crutches and the sometimes silent machines. It was impossible to walk around without bumping, or rather crutching, into some machine, bed or table without placing the foot of your crutch on some sort of slippery object. A fact that Kyo was unhappy to say was completely accurate.

So it was to a groaning and grounded Kyo that Hatori walked in on. Hatori was rather red in the face and seemed a bit upset, a detail made noticeable by the more than natural frown covering his face.

"Why did you do that Kyo?" He asked his normal calm and cool forgotten. His hands which clutched his recently rescued clipboard were shaking.

"No!" Kyo replied. "Why are you erasing her memories?"

"You answer me first!" Hatori said curtly, his doctor like patience wearing thin.

"NO!!" Kyo shouted as he began his pacing once again, this time managing to slip only once and a while.

"Sit down." Hatori snapped. Kyo took one glance at Hatori's disheveled appearance and the maniacal look in his eye and sat down on the bed at once.

"Why?" Kyo asked, after a moment of silence, in which both of their tempers had flared down. He looked down at his hands, as if the answer would be written there, and he wouldn't have to hear it from Hatori.

"She has been under a great deal of stress." Hatori answered.

"So? So have all of us!" Kyo jumped to his feet. He saw the warning flash in Hatori's eyes. Don't push your luck.

"You weren't awake when she had her fits." There was a bitter quality in Hatori's voice that Kyo wasn't accustomed to hearing. It rather scared him to think that something like what had happened to Tohru could scare Hatori, master of no emotions.

"You mean like the fit she just had? They didn't seem so bad."

"Maids are in there taking care of her right now. Every time she has a fit, it seems her body is shutting down a little more and more. She is going through extreme depression, and this is her body's way of taking care of the shock."

Kyo could make no sense of what Hatori was talking about. Tohru? Depressed? No way! What did she have to be depressed about? No one was hurt, and everyone was fine. Unless…

"Did Akito put you up to this?" Kyo asked after brief moment of thought.

"Akito is in a near comatose state. He is in no condition to give me orders. Do you really think I would erase the memories of someone so loved by all of us without reason? Especially after she helped us so much. Do you Kyo? What kind of ungrateful person would I be? Help us then throw her out? NO! Don't think that I like my job. Erasing the memories of loved ones is not a highlight of my life!! Don't assume that I do it without reason!! " Hatori rose to his feet as he spoke.

Kyo swallowed. Hatori's words had struck true. If everything that Hatori had told him was true, then there was nothing else they could do. Hot tears pricked up in the corners of his eyes, and he brushed them away with the sleeve of his jacket, hoping that Hatori hadn't seen. But it didn't matter, for Hatori had tears in his stone eyes as well. Kyo fell back on his bed and let the tears streak down his face. They pooled in his ears, and for an insane moment Kyo realized that it tickled. The lump in his throat hurt. It felt like a giant egg had been shoved down it and it was suffocating him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kyo asked, his voice flat and dull; the voice of the dead.

"Because. It was in your best interest. We knew you would have reacted like this."

Kyo jumped to his feet once again, and his broken ankle screamed in protest at the sudden weight change. The tears rushed out of his ears and down his face. The hot pain added to the tears that were already gushing down his cheeks and neck.

"WELL! I have a reason!! I just had all of my friends taken from me. The only four people that could stand the sight of me without cringing." He grabbed his crutches and took the weight off his foot. His temper flared to the roof. "Sana? Rei? Kaji? Tsujiai? They all have no idea who I am! I'm just a regular untouchable-never-go-near-them Sohma, who happened to go to their school. And now they're all gone!" Kyo's voice grew louder with every syllable.

His slim and sickly body was shaking. His crutches rattled against the ground, his shaking was so violent.

"And now!" Kyo was shouting by now. The rain that had fallen days before didn't even compare to the tears that were streaming down his face, leaving sparkling paths in their wake. Hatori's own throat was starting to sting and his eyes smart.

"AND NOW!! You are trying to take away then only thing that has kept me sane! Through thick and thin, Tohru has been there for me!! And now you are going to take her away! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY!!"

Kyo slammed his crutches on the ground and fell back on his bed. The crutches clattered to the floor, and a large dent was created in the wood flooring. Tears wracked his body, showing the vulnerability of Kyo Sohma for all eyes to see. He shook his head, trying to rid his eyes of the tears, but they continued to fall at a steady pace. He choked and rolled over on his side curling into an orange and white ball.

Hatori fell back into his rolling chair. The force of his sitting down propelled him backward, but was stopped up short by his desk. The mechanical pencils in a jar made by Momiji rattled against the tin. Hatori slouched over, placing his elbows on his knees and his shoulders hunched. Tears fell freely and dropped to the ground, staining the wooden floor a darker color.

"Kyo." He said with a shaky voice that was muffled by the hands he had just placed over his face.

"Imagine Kyo. Just imagine. Imagine that you are Tsujiai. You have no idea what is going on, then suddenly, as a madman with a dangerous look in his eye approaches you, all the people around you drop like rocks into a river. There is thunder and lightning and your friend is in danger. You are too petrified to move. Then, when you think you are about to follow your friends down a obscure path that you think leads to death, the erratic man just shoves you out of the way like too much baggage. You don't seem to have the same reaction to the electric shock that runs through your body that everyone else does. You wonder what is happening. Then, you see Kyo, your one good friend. A pal that is just a bit misunderstood." Hatori's voice broke, and he continued on through thick and fast falling tears.

"You watch him fall. You think he is gone. Gone forever. And then when you and your friends are the only ones that stand up in the pouring rain, you start to wonder what kind of divine intervention stopped you from dying instead of all the lifeless bodies lying in a heap. But when finally someone revives a dead figure, hope is rekindled. But there he still lays, your misunderstood friend. He hasn't moved an inch though many people have tried to help him out. While there is hope for others, there appears to be none for him. And still the rain comes. It cascades down on you drenching you to the bone and you can already tell it is taking its effect. But still you scamper around, helping those who need it, trying to ignore the fact that your friend appears dead. Then the ever so calm Tohru breaks down into sobs and starts flailing her arms and legs. She kicks, punches, and bites anyone who comes near, including her best friends. When you finally get out of the nightmarish clearing, what is happening?"

Kyo's bed sheet was now damp with the falling tears of its occupant. With Hatori's rendition of the night, it was all coming back to him. He had managed not to remember it, choosing to think about other things, complain about other things, worry about other things, and wonder about other things.

"Others, ones who were just laying face down in the mud, are carrying your friend out of the clearing, struggling to get up the hill. They look like they could use your help. But you can't bring yourself to help. You can't bring yourself to go near, to see the truth. Your misunderstood friend is dead."

Hatori looked up at Kyo. "That is why Kyo. That is why I erased the memories of all you knew. Do you think if you remembered all that they had seen that night they would ever be the same again? No, they wouldn't. It was my duty to help them. Just as it is out duty to remember what happened that night for all of our lives. The last sacrifice of the Zodiac."

"But Hatori, I don't understand. I'm not dead. You could have just had them come see me." Kyo sniffled and buried his head in his pillow. He was like a child crying to his father, but he could stop.

"Kyo, the day I erased your friends' memories, you were dead. You didn't move, and your heart rate was on the verge of death. Your friends held on to the end. It was I who finally convinced them to let go of all they had remembered. They were crying as they knelt and fell. They were still crying as they sat up, memories gone, even though they didn't know why. They were silent and resigned as they left the room. There was no smiling. I don't think they will ever fully forget you." Hatori smiled a watery smile. "But if they were to ever remember you, it would be horrible for them."

"I don't know what you're getting at. I am alive right now. Yeah, I know that I can't fix anything with s-Sana and all them, but why do you have to erase the memories of Tohru? Why can't"—Kyo, who had just poke his head out of his ultra damp pillow with a light of hope reflecting in his tears of pain, was cut off abruptly by Hatori.

"Kyo, Tohru thinks you are a ghost. She thinks you are dead." Hatori put it bluntly.

**Oo0oO**

Hatori walked down the hallway silently, ignoring the click of crutches and the soft tread of socks behind him. He was thinking about the task to come and he was not looking forward to it.

He slid the door open to face the looks of hate and hurt that came his way. The entire zodiac was gathered in this single room: the cat's imprisonment room. The Zodiac were bunched around the edges of the room. They had been looking into the center of the room, at the small girl that was kneeling there all by herself on one of three cushions placed there. She had a blank look on her face and she was gazing down at her knees with an insane fascination.

Shigure got up off his perch on the ground and rushed over to Hatori.

"Haa-san! **(I had to use that honorific…) **You're here!" Shigure's usually slightly mischievous face was downcast and drawn.

"Shigure, will you step outside with me for a moment." Hatori motioned out the door.

"Ah! Sounds like a plan. We'll be right back." Shigure waved his hand toward the assembled crowd as an afterthought and walked out the door before Hatori.

Hatori shut the door and turned to see Shigure talking with Kyo.

"Kyo!! What are you doing here? Haa-san, did you see that Kyo is here? You might want to send him back to his room." He jerked a finger toward Kyo, who towered over his shoulder.

"Kyo has my permission to be here." Hatori snapped. "But Kyo, do you think that you could leave us for a moment? Don't go into the room yet, just head down the hall a little ways."

Kyo nodded and hobbled back up the hall.

"You don't look so good Haa-san" Shigure commented.

"That is because I have been busy cleaning up your mess." Hatori looked at Shigure sharply.

"Ah." Shigure put it simply.

"You said once that you would do anything to get what you wanted; that you would do anything that you wanted to break the curse. Did you know that it would go this far? Did you know that it would hurt this many people, including yourself."

"Ah, Hatori, you get right to it." Shigure patted the air in a playful manner.

"Answer my question."

Shigure's face changed from its playful yet tired expression to that of complete seriousness.

"Walk with me. So that we are away from preying ears."

They started walking down the hall, socks padding lightly on the worn wooden floor.

"To tell you the truth Hatori, you are one hundred percent right. I would have done anything to break the curse. I lied, I put myself in compromising conditions and I toyed with other people's emotions. I did count on hurting other people. It was all part of my master plan. I am the dirtiest of all. I would do anything to get what I wanted. I could care less what happened to the people involved as long as I reaped the benefits of their pain."

He shook his head in a disbelieving way.

"I counted on myself getting hurt as well, but what did that matter in the grand scheme of things. All I cared about was the final destination. As long as I was there to witness and enjoy it, I would stop at nothing."

They stopped at the edge of the hall. Shigure dug the toe of his sock into a crack in the flooring.

"Everything went according to plan. Yes, people got hurt, but I was happy. I still am. The curse is gone."

"Don't you feel the least bit of remorse for what is about to happen. In a way, you caused it. You told Akito where they were and what your plans were."

"That was all part of the plan Haa-san. We would all be strutting around in with a curse over our heads if it wasn't for what happened that night. But yes, I do feel remorse. I counted on me getting hurt. But loosing Tohru hurts more than I thought it would. But my remorse is foul, Haa-san. I don't feel regret because Tohru is leaving my life. My only sorrow is that I let myself get to close to the girl. And now, at the close of my grand plan, I am hurting."

**Oo0oO**

Hatori slid the door open once again with Shigure toddling behind him. He spoke directly to Tohru.

"Tohru. You know how you have been seeing what you think is a ghost Kyo?"

Tohru nodded vigorously. The other people in the room stiffened.

"Well he talked to me earlier today."

"See Hatori! It told you he was a ghost. You are silly for not believing me! And you said he was a-alive." Her voice cracked as she said alive. Tears streamed down her face, but she appeared not to notice them as she continued to smile.

"Yes, well, he was talking to me and he told me his purpose here. He is to be your guardian angel. But every time you see him, you run away from him. He can't very well do his duties while you run away, now can he?" Hatori spoke to her as if she were a child. In her current state, she practically was though.

"Oh," Tohru uttered.

"Now, Kyo is going to walk in that door. We will be able to see him. He wants to be here for when you are, well, for what we are about to do. Can you let him come in without having an attack?"

"Y-yes. I will try." Tohru started to shake.

The door slid open and Kyo entered, a forced smile placed on his lips. Tohru's shaking grew more furious but she held it under control. It seemed that the fact that Kyo was her guardian angel helped her cope.

"See! I knew he was a ghost!" Tohru repeated, her eye glazed with tears.

Kyo's phony smile fell and he could fell himself swelling with tears.

The door that had recently been shut was wrenched open and a maid motioned for an older man to enter the room.

"Grandpa!!" Tohru cried, and she rose to her feet to greet her loved one. She gave him a hug and led him over to one of the cushions placed in the center of the room. He got down on his knees and kneeled by her.

"Why are you here grandfather?" She asked, leaning toward her grandpa as if to hear him better.

"You are here to get your memories erased." Hatori answered for the older man.

There was a silence in the room as everyone felt the weight of what Hatori had just said. Suddenly Tohru burst into tears. The crying that Tohru had been doing before suddenly became noisy. She sobbed into her hands, and the younger members of the Zodiac moved forward to comfort her. They were stopped by a shake of the head from Hatori.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tohru blubbered. "After the curse was removed, I was so happy. Kyo would finally be free. And everyone else! Everyone. I was so happy. But then Kyo died. I couldn't stand it! I feel like I am going to die. Please!! Take it away! Please take away all the hurt. If this is the last thing that you ever do, please, take these memories away from me. I know it is stingy, but I can't take it a moment more."

Momiji had tears streaming down his face. It seemed that the conversation that he had had with her while she worked, oh so long ago, had been forgotten. The one about his mother and how, no matter what happened, they would always chose to remember. Now, when the time came, she wished to forget.

"Okay. I will."

Tohru smiled at him, and a look of relief washed over her face.

She stood up and looked at the others in the room.

"I'm sorry that I chose to forget. But we'll all be okay! And we will still be friends when this is all over!" The giddy look of a five year old with a lollipop was present on the face of Tohru as she spoke.

The zodiac members smiled hurting smiles and nodded, even though they knew that they would never talk to her again. It would dreg up memories that were best forgotten.

Tohru turned to Kyo.

"Kyo. I'm sorry that you had to die." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She sniffled. "I loved you. I still do. But I know I'll be safe if you are the one looking after me!" She gave him one last squeeze then walked over the last cushion.

The zodiac member watched as Hatori gathered his thoughts. Suddenly, without warning, he placed a hand on her temples and pushed. They all watched with morbid fascination as Tohru, sole protector and loved one, fell back towards the floor, all memories of them forgotten.

**Oo0oO**

**Was that a major cheese fest? Was it? I am really insecure about it right now. I have no idea how to write sentimental. Well, I used to, but then I quit because I was getting too depressed. I don't cry easy so I don't know if this was good or if it was a terrible epitome of suckage. Please, tell me how it is! Is it good, and I haven't lost my touch, or did it suck and I should bash my head in for ruining a perfectly good chapter with attempted ****despondency. Please tell me!!**

**AHHH!! It was a cheese fest!! (Sob because of my stupidness…) It was even more cheesy than the Death Note theme song! AARRRGG!!**

**On a lighter note, how did you like Fruits Basket 19?**

**On a not so light note, I am having a vote. I rather like the way this chapter ends, even if it is a suckage chapter. I am leaning toward ending the story like this. So, it is up to you. Would you like a semi happy ending, or would you like me to leave it like this? I actually do like the way it ends. That way you can decide what happens for yourself. Tell me if you would like another chapter. I may overrule your decision, but I will think about it… **

**Review and tell me!!**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: I decided I would write a new chapter. I had a great idea for a chapter! And then an anonymous reviewer hit the nail on the head!! Are my ideas so predictable? Anyway, this is the last chapter. You can think of it as an epilogue. In fact, that is what I am going to call it. It is going to be a shorty, but I think you might like it!**

**I was going to have a thing where you could tell me how you think the story would end (kinda) and then after you sent all of the endings in I would finally post the last chappy. (Idea by Nalanna…) But then I decided that I just need to get this story done. See the ending author's note for details on this matter…**

**There are a few things I would like to say thanks to, but I'll leave that to the end. Read it if you want to!!**

**Oo0oO**

**Epilogue:**

_**Three years later**_

There was a click of a lock and a turn of a key and Kyo let himself into his apartment with a huff. He placed his ring of keys one of the small wooden tables that were placed strategically and in a space saving manner in his narrow entryway. As he walked in, he pressed the play button on his phone, and he listened to his messages. He dropped his briefcase on the floor and flung himself into his lazyboy recliner. It had been a long, hard day full of something Kyo never thought he would attend: college.

There were the random calls from would-be-buddies at college that weren't serious enough, asking him if he wanted to hang out, and a call from Shishou asking him if he would come over for tea on Saturday after school got out. The last message was from Machi, asking if he would like to go out to dinner with her Yuki, and An, their one year old daughter.

Kyo sighed and pulled himself up from his lounging position. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button. Suits were the most uncomfortable things ever created. His stomach growled. He grumbled to himself, cursing under his breath. School had its merits, yes, but the down side was its lack of food. He walked over to his fridge, pulled it open, and scowled. Another down side of college was its lack of free time. An empty fridge glared back at him. Even the sauce jars, which usually stayed in refrigerators for years, were looking forlorn and lonely. Most of them were up ended, in a hopeful attempt at being able to scrape the last few smidgens of sauce out of them before chucking them in the rubbish bin.

Kyo looked in his cabinets as well. They were in the same condition. Even all of the tea bags were used up. And that was saying a lot, since Shishou had stocked the place. The only food in sight was a half sprinkled out tin of, what else, sprinkles. He reached into the cupboard and pulled it out. It was one of the sprinkle cans with several different types of sprinkles in it, all with different colors. Kyo didn't know why he had sprinkles in his cabinet. He didn't even really like sprinkles. Maybe Kagura had put them there when she had helped him move in to his new home.

"_Looks like Momiji got to them first." _Kyo thought as he noted the half full quantity of the canister.

Kyo uncapped the brown section, and stuck out his tongue cautiously. He sprinkled a few drops on his tongue and swallowed. He smacked his lips together, his upper lip curled in disgust. It was gross. He tossed the can over his shoulder and into the open trash can. Having forgotten to close the lid, sprinkles scattered all over the floor. Kyo heaved a heavy sigh. He was in no mood to sweep them up.

"Oi! Kazuki! Az! Sprinkles for you!! Come and get 'em!" Kyo shouted. The brown and orange cats shot around the corner and immediately began eating up the bits of sugar.

Kyo had been given the two cats after Sana's memories had been erased. Since the cats had been tied to Kyo, Sana was unable to keep them. There would be no risk of any remembrance.

"I'm going off to pick up some food! 'Kay? Unlike you, I can't live off of tinned cat food and sprinkles. Watch the house for me." Kyo grabbed his keys, threw his suit jacket on the table and closed the door to his one bedroom apartment behind him.

"_Ah, man! Am I so lonely and bored that I have started talking to my cats?" _Kyo shuddered. "_Ah man!! I'm gonna be like on of those old ladies that end up living with like nineteen cats! Only the old man version!" _

Kyo's wonderful thoughts were interrupted by a girl going up the stairs past him. She stopped him with a tap on the arm. Kyo turned to face the daughter of his next-door-neighbor, Misa.

"Kyo-kun!" She cried. "How is college?"

"Eh," Kyo answered. "It could be better. I'm heading down to the store to pick up some food right now. Your family need anything?"

She shook her head and lifted her arms, showing him the grocery bags linked over her arm.

"I just got back!" She said brightly. "Anyway, they say you have some mail downstairs. We'll have to get together and you'll have to tell me about college! It's coming up for me next year, and I'm a bit nervous!"

Kyo nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan! And thanks for the warning Misa! I'll get my mail."

The girl smiled brightly and rushed up the stairs. Kyo shook his head as he smiled, brushing his fingers through his bangs. She was an easily excitable girl, and was always happy. She reminded him of Rei.

Hatori had kept him updated on the progress on his old friends. He still liked to think of them as friends, even though they didn't share the same feelings. Tsujiai had accepted a scholarship for soccer for a college in Korea and was doing rather well. Kaji had also accepted a full ride scholarship to Harvard Law in the USA and was apparently showing all the other kids there how a real smart kid did things. Rei had taken over her father's store after he had had an accident, along with taking some classes at the community college. Sana ended up getting a tuition scholarship to Tokyo University, the same place that Kyo was going.

When Kyo had learned that bit of information, he had started seeing Sana everywhere. There was once a time when he had seen four of her in the same hallway. He had been so sure that a particular girl was Sana that he had stalked her down the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face. Unfortunately the girl, who had turned out _not _to be Sana had seen him following her, and had never left him alone since. It was a curse of the Sohma's that would never run out.

Kyo jumped the last couple stairs, landing with a cat-like grace on the bottom stair. He hopped off said stair and walked out of the door that led to his not so humble apartment complex. He swung by the front of the clubhouse to pick up his mail. He squinted in the bright, nearly-summer sun. Yes, summer was coming at full blast, and it would be as boring as the others.

Kyo jammed his key into the silver key hole and twisted it. He let the keys dangle as he pulled his mail out of the slim slot. He rifled through his letters. None of them were bills, those all went to Shishou and the Sohma family. A square, cream colored card caught his attention. He flipped the card over slit it open with his finger and pulled out Kagura and Kunimitsu's wedding invitation. There was a flattering, yet slightly cheesy and cliché picture attached along with all the necessary information. It seemed that Kagura was wearing a dress made by Ayame, who had been doing well for himself, and his new bride, Mine. Ayame had tried to have his wedding on the same day as Yuki, but Yuki had vetoed the idea on the spot.

Over the top edge of the wedding announcement stuck the corner of a neon green piece of construction paper. Kyo pulled the card out from underneath. It signified that he had a package waiting inside for him and to turn in this card to get it. Kyo sighed, looked at the card, then the door, then his stomach, then at the door again. Judging that it was best to get the package before he lost the green card, he walked into the clubhouse to get his package.

What he received was a slender box about as long as his hand. Kyo tore off the purple wrapping and threw it out in the trash can by the door to outside. On top of the box was a folded note. Kyo flipped it open and read:

_Hello Kyo-kun,_

_Me and Mii are having a great time in Italy. I hope that_

_you are having a good time too._

_We have been picking up souvenirs for everyone and_

_we thought that you would like these. We weren't sure_

_exactly what you would like, but I hope we picked a _

_good present for you!_

_Have a good time in college! Be safe._

_Love, Ritsu and Mii Sohma_

Kyo lifted up the lid of the box and a black pair of designer sunglasses stared back up at him. He lifted them gently from the box, and stared at them for a second.

It was just like Ritsu and Mii. They were busy on their honeymoon, yet they still thought of everyone else and bought them things.

He sighed and placed the sunglasses on his nose. As he walked out of the clubhouse, he looked at his reflection in the tinted glass of the door. He looked slightly punkish in the glasses, what with his orange hair, untucked shirt, dress pants and loosened tie. He noted that he needed a haircut, and added that onto his overwhelming list of things to do. He also saw the lady at the front desk, staring at him, but he ignored her and walked out of the door, mail shoved into his pants pocket.

A lot of things had changed since the day Tohru had left. Aside from his friends doing well in college, Kyo was doing rather well himself. He had originally wanted to just take over the dojo from Shishou. But Shishou had turned him down, saying that he should go to college and explore the world, something he wouldn't have had the chance to do before. Shishou had even paid for his college tuition and board, with help from the main house. While his reasoning was his want for Kyo to see the world, Kyo had suspicions that Shishou just wasn't ready to give up the dojo. He still had some life in him and Martial Arts was something he loved doing. Kisa, Hiro, Rin, and Haru had gone on with their lives as if nothing had happened, although Kisa was a bit sadder than usual. Hiro mad up for that though. Haru, although he didn't appear it, was the type that didn't grow attached to people that easily, and he still had Rin, so he was happy. Both Rin and Hiro had had a bumpy relationship with Tohru, so her leaving hadn't affected them as much as the others.

Kyo wandered up and down the isle of the grocery store, throwing anything that looked good into his basket.

"_This is why you don't go shopping when you're hungry," _Kyo thought as he dumped twenty or so packets of pre-packaged ramen into his overflowing basket.

As he stood in line at the checkout counter, Kyo saw something that made his nose crinkle. There, in plain sight for everyone to see, was a book written by the one and only Shigure Sohma. Sure, it didn't have his name plastered all over it, but Kyo had seen it around the house enough to know that it was written by Shigure. Shigure seemed to be doing well enough for himself, and seemed to like having his house all to himself again. He gave the impression that the loss of Tohru hadn't affected him as much as it had everyone else.

Kyo paid his bill and left, multiple bags draped over his arms. He decided to take the long way home, through the park. It gave him an excuse not to study, something he had been doing avidly lately, to keep his mind off of things.

Kyo's wanderings brought him to a park bench. The weight of the bags on his wrists made them feel as if they were about to be chopped off via plastic bag. He sat down in the shade of the trees, a slight smile on his face. He dropped the plastic bags on the ground and stretched out, legs extended.

Kyo was pleased with his freedom. Akito hadn't apposed it; she was a broken woman. Kureno had left her; he hadn't felt any obligation her after the curse had been lifted. Some say that he had eloped with Arisa Uotoni, while others say that he had just had enough, no one was sure. And since they couldn't risk seeing Arisa, they remained in the dark. The idea that he had run off and gotten married was highly plausible, seeing as how Arisa still remembered Kureno from working at the convenience store.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep for. Perhaps it was a few minutes or maybe longer, but it was long enough for the frozen contents of his bags to get the other items a bit wet. He jolted awake when her felt pressure on his extended feet and heard a large crash. He looked down to see a young girl sprawled out on the ground. It seemed that she had tripped over his bags of groceries. She got to her knees, bowing as she did so and started picking up the things of Kyo's bag that had spilt out after her tumble. She seemed reluctant to let Kyo see her face, she was so ashamed. Her puffy bangs did a good job of hiding her.

Kyo leaned down from his position on the bench to help her out, silently. He noticed a large, platinum engagement ring on her finger. It was a nice ring, he had to admit. He was still slightly sleepy, so he was quiet throughout his work. It was only when the girl rose that he saw something familiar. Tying her straight brown hair up was a ribbon that Yuki had given Tohru.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo stuttered.

The girl snapped to attention when she heard her name. She seemed to not have seen Kyo before, judging by her reaction to his orange hair.

A sudden soft expression crossed her face.

"K-Kyo!!"

**Oo0oO**

**And that my pretties, is how I am going to end it! If you want to, you can write how you wanted this to end if you didn't like this ending or somethin'.**

**Anyway, there are a bunch of Thank yous I would like to send out! First and foremost I would like to thank everyone for reading this story. I would especially like to thank Gurgy, Parmesan cheese, curlyangel, Hynatta (I shortened it…) Reading Your Writing, Nalanna, Funday111, Kyonkichi-san, Princesscupcakes and anyone else who faithfully reviewed almost every chapter.**

**I would also like to thank the music Kelly Clarkson, which I listened to in large quantities while writing this!**

**I would also like to give a loud shout out to Princesscupcakes, even if she was a loser and didn't read the story, only the author's notes. She is one of me bestest friends and she made me finish this story. Without her, I never would have finished. I am going to write a story for her and I kept putting it off and putting it off. I told her that I would write it for her after I finished this story. Plus, she said that she would bash my head in if I didn't hurry. She's not a violent person…!**

**Well, it seems I have nothing more to say. I don't think I will be writing anymore Fruits Basket stories from now on, this story has been enough. I might write more if I have inspiration, but no more multi-chapter FB fics for me!**

**I'll see you on the flip side! Have Socks. Will Travel is signing out.**

**',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',**


	24. My Plea!

Okay my peeps

Okay my peeps! This is me again! I bet that you are all _so _excited to hear from me again! I hope that you haven't forgotten me! If you have, well, that's understandable!

Anyway, on to my main point.

I am seriously considering writing a sequel to _Kyo's New Obsession. _ I even have the basic plot line laid down. I bet everyone can guess it if they think about it long enough. But I have a tiny problem.

**I have no ideas.**__

Yes, I have the basic plot, but no ideas. It's like bones with no meat. Like chicken with no bread crumb covering. Like the corndog minus the corndog. Yes, that stick is looking mighty nice now isn't it? Look at that generous bit of crusty cornbread left over! _Yum!_

So, I am calling out to you, my helpful readers (or not readers…? But then why would you be reading this if you aren't a reader??) If there was anything that you wanted to see in _Kyo's New Obsession _and you didn't get to see it, tell me now! I'll more-likely-than-not put it into my story. Or, if you just have an awesome idea, tell me! But only if you can't find a way to use it in some of your writing first; I don't want to steal anyone's ideas!

Hey! My computer is acting up again! When I press the _left_ arrow key, the little flashy-line-that-tells-you-where-you-are-when-you-type moves _right_ (instead of Left!!) And when I press the _right_ arrow, it moves _left!!_ I wonder if I press _up _if it will go _down_!!

Let's try it! Dang. Nope. It goes up when I press up... Rawr. That loser arrow key.

Well! Please _please __**PLASE! **_Send your ideas to me! I want to work on this during the summer, since I am a homebody and the weather here is TERRIBLE! August in my family has been declared the "Stay Inside and Read Month."

PLEASE!! I need ideas!

Yours truly,

Have Socks. Will Travel.

P.S. PLEASE!!


End file.
